Time Travel Redemption
by wertman25
Summary: What if after the destruction of the Empire something happened that pulled Luke, Leia, and Han back to the past. What if it brought back Darth Vader too and it was all the Emperor's doing. The twins will learn their parents past and learn about the ways of the Old Republic. Will the trio be able to save Darth Vader/Anakin again? Will Padme live? Please read to find out :)
1. Where Are We?

Everything was dark.

Luke couldn't see a thing. Where was he? Luke opened his eyes but all he could see was darkness. He closed his eyes trying to concentrate; it slowly started coming back to him. Moments ago he was sitting in his room on the Millennium Falcon when he heard Leia scream. He had tried to run to her but he couldn't move. He felt very faint and fell backwards only to wake up in this darkness. He knew he wasn't on the Millennium Falcon the Force told him that, this was not a familiar place.

A voice broke the darkness, "Leia! Luke!"

Luke opened his eyes to the new surroundings around him, his eyes were blurry and he couldn't make out much but he made out the shape of Han laying a few feet in front of him. (Or at least he hoped it was Han) Luke crawled slowly towards the figure, "Han are you alright?"

"I think kid, I can't see worth shit though. Where's Leia?"

Leia's voice was the next to be heard, "I'm here."

Han and Luke both heard Leia crawling towards them. As soon as they were together they hugged each other as if not to lose one another.

Han laughed, "Why does this always seem to happen to us?"

Luke gave a small chuckle in return, "No idea but do you have any idea where we are?"

Before Han could answer a cold evil laugh resonated through the room that made all three of the people laying on the floor turn cold.

Luke shook his head closing his eyes tightly, "The Emperor."

The laugh continued, "Right you are young Skywalker. Surely you did not think that you had seen the last of me?" The voice speaking to Luke continued to get closer. "I always have a second plan and I always win."

Leia turned toward the voice, "I don't believe this. This is all some sort of joke. That's why we can't see you because it would give this prank away!"

The Emperor circled the trio, "Oh in a few minutes your eye sight will return. Time Travel does have a few side effects."

The twins gasped, "You can't be serious!"

Before any of them had the chance to even think about what the Emperor just revealed to them, the cold hard sound of mechanical breathing sounded as it echoed through the room. Luke opened his eyes and turned toward the sound, his eyesight had improved and he saw what looked like his father lying on the ground across the room. Luke had to admit he was so extremely happy to hear the sound of this father's mechanical breathing. A sound that once brought him nothing but fear; now brought him complete happiness, he missed his father and the sound of him back meant everything to him. The happiness was short lived because the Emperor walked away from the twins, "Ah, it seems your Vader has arrived. Come now Vader wake up." Luke heard the sound of what he guessed was the Emperor's foot hitting his father's black amour.

Luke turned toward the Emperor trying to find his feet but failing as he feel to the ground, "Don't touch him!"

Sith lightening shot from the Emperor's hands sending Luke back into Han. Han and Leia were both confused with what had just happened, how was that possible? Lightening from his hands?

"I will do whatever I want with Vader. Darth Vader is my property and I control him; you better remember that boy."

Luke frowned trying to raise his head, "He is stronger than you will ever be."

The Emperor laughed, "Guards take them to their holding cell. I need to teach Vader some respect."

"No!" Luke yelled as he tried to run towards the Emperor again only to be caught by hard hands. Luke, Leia, and Han tried to resist as hands grabbed on to them, but soon all three of them felt a sharp spike go into their arms and everything went dark again.

When they woke up, Luke, Leia, and Han found themselves in a holding cell. This didn't make sense to any of them, as Leia and Han continued to argue Luke's thoughts were about his father. What will happen to him? The Emperor had known they would all appear here because he had prepared for them. Luke was concerned for his father; he was alone with the Emperor. His father had killed the Emperor and now since they were both alive that only meant pain for his father.

"Luke!"

Luke's snapped his whole body around quickly looking in the direction of which his name was called. Han and Leia were both staring at him.

Luke shook his head, "What?"

Leia and Han exchanged a look before Leia stepped forward, " What do you think is happening?"

Luke looked down to the floor, "I have no idea. This doesn't make any sense. Time Travel? Father is alive and so is the Emperor. I also have no idea how we got…"

Leia's hand quickly covered Luke's mouth. The twins exchanged a look before looking at Han who looked extremely puzzled, "Father?"

Luke cursed silently; he was so worried he had forgot that they had not told Han about father yet. It had only been a few weeks since the downfall of the Empire. Luke had fallen into a slight depression since then and had not really talked about anything to anyone.

"Father!?" Han yelled breaking the silence.

Leia threw herself at Han sobbing. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know how to tell you. I haven't accepted it myself."

Han looked down at the sobbing Leia and put two fingers under her chin so she would look up at him. Her eyes were still filled with tears and running down her face. Han shook his head, "There is no way in Sith's hell you are related to that…that THING! You are not a product of that monster!"

Leia sobbed again, "But I am!"

Before Han and Leia could continue Luke's voice interrupted them, "He isn't a monster! He saved me from the Emperor!"

Han shoved Leia away as he took a large step toward Luke, "One good thing doesn't make up for a million bad ones kid."

Leia was a little taken back; she disliked Vader as much as Han but if she was thankful to Darth Vader for one thing it was saving her brother, "Han…"

Han's face turned back to her, "No. Are you forgetting of who caused all of our problems, who caused the galaxy's problems!? Who tortured all of us! Destroyed Alderaan and put me in carbonite! He cut off your hand and now you're telling me he is your father! Oh let's give him the best daddy award!"

Luke waved his hand at Han and turned his back on him to look out the cell to the hallway, "You don't understand."

Leia went forward and put her hand on her brother's shoulder. "Let's talk about it Luke. Han is just upset and confused."

Luke turned back around to his friends and that is when Han realized the affect of his words. Tears were running down Luke's face and his eyes were filled with hurt. Han turned around and started hitting the controls for the medal slates to reveal themselves. A very annoyed Leia turned to face Han as Luke rolled his eyes, "Han. This is no time for a nap."

Han took a seat on the edge of one of the medal slates as he looked at them, "What? I just thought this would be a more comfortable place to talk."

The twins smiled as they walked over to Han. Now was the time for Luke to tell them of how Anakin Skywalker redeemed himself.

Please tell me how you like it! Reviews :)


	2. Anakin or Vader?

All he felt was pain. Anakin tried over and over to open his eyes but continued to fail. There was so much going on around him, he reached out to the Force to feel the life forces around him. There were 8 people in the room the two closest to him were Palpatine and… Luke? Luke was here. Anakin had no idea how that was possible but he was not going to argue.

_How is Palpatine alive? Why is Luke here? What is happening? Where am I? What am I in? _In a few seconds Anakin was able to answer a few of his own questions, he was on a starship somewhere in the Outer Rim Sieges. He was in his black armor that allowed his to breath but why did he feel so different. He reached out to the force again trying to think of his last memory. The only thing he could remember was standing watching Luke. No children. He had twins; his children and their friends celebrating the fall of the Empire. Then how did he get here? Anakin continued to search for answers but it was hopeless. _Chubba._ It was as looking for answers to a dream that you can't remember.

"Lord Vader, rise my friend."

_Friend? He thinks we are still friends?_ The thought of being friends with Palpatine made Anakin sick. Palpatine had been using Anakin from the time he arrived on Coruscant as a small boy. Had Palapatine also forgot that Anakin threw him down a shaft to save his son? That Anakin was the reason he died?

Anakin pushed himself up from the cold ground as he armor buckled as it moved. He was reminded of how much he hated being Vader. The suit of armor shielded him from everything and everyone; he was no longer a human when he was in the armor.

"Ah, my friend you have awoken."

_"_I am not your friend_!"_ Anakin's mechanical voice boomed as he found his feet.

"Oh yes, well I am going to punish you for killing me but that will come in time my boy. For now, I am going to lock up like the traitor you are until Dooku gets here. Once you are Vader again you may kill Dooku and take back your place at my side."

Anakin shook his head at the stupidity of his former dark master, "I will never join you again! You're such a fool, Dooku has been dead for 20 years!"

The Emperor's laugh sent a chill down Anakin's spine. "He has been dead 20 years in the Empire time, but I'm afraid we are back to a less powerful time in the galaxy."

Anakin shook his head confused falling back onto the floor, his armor hadn't felt this heavy in years. "I don't know what you mean. Why are you telling me all of this?"

The Emperor put his hand on Anakin's armored shoulder that Anakin shook off immediately, " You will understand Vader. Your memories will be lost and everything you love will be destroyed again."

_I'm Anankin not Vader. What is he talking about? Luke and Leia?_

Anakin snarled, "You won't dare touch my children."

The Emperor smiled as he turned from Anakin, "Oh my boy, we are back in a time where I don't need to go after your children. Especially since you will lose your memory of them in a few days. I am going after someone you could never forget."

_Padme._

"No." Anakin snarled as he leaped at Palpatine, who swiftly moved out of the way. Anakin was surprised at the old man's reflexives; Palpatine could never move that quickly in his current condition. Anakin looked up at the voice talking to him not comprehending a single word he was saying. Anakin was too in shock of what he saw before him, it seems that Anakin had managed to grab onto the Emperor's robe during his failed attempt to attack the old man. Anakin had knocked down the old man's hood only to reveal a much younger looking Palpatine in his Supreme Chancellor outfit.

Anakin found words to speak as he remained still on the floor, "What? How is that possible?"

Palpatine smiled as he waved the guards to come forward, "Guards take him down to a holding cell." The guards were obviously afraid to put their hands on this dark creature, but Palpatine continued to wave them forward. As the guards grabbed onto Anakin, Palpatine reached for the controls on Anakin's chest. "I can't have you making anymore friends. I want you to feel the pain." With that Palpatine shot sith lighting at part of the controls on Anakin's chest. Anakin was sure he was going to die as he le out a scream of pain but as the lightening and pain stopped, Anakin still heard the sound of the mechanical breathing as his chest continued to rise and fall. Anakin open his mouth to ask what did you do but as those words escaped his mouth his mechanical voice said nothing. That is when he understood; Palpatine had destroyed his voice so he could not communicate. If Anakin didn't feel isolated from the world before, he surely felt isolated now. Now he was even far less human. He could not even communicate. Palpatine smiled, "Take him down."

As the guards pulled Anakin along he was soon aware that the sith lightening did much more damage then he previously thought. Each step was agony and Anakin didn't no how long he could walk. Anakin thanked the Force as one guard realized that Anakin was probably in pain and they should slow down. Anakin tried to move his right hand but all he heard was buzzing and clanking that was inaudible to the people around him. There was no way he was making it out of this one. Leia and Solo would never accept that he had changed, especially in this suit. This suit represented darkness, death, and evil. Anakin took a deep breath as he saw the door at the end of the hall; he felt Luke, Leia, and Solo's presence of the other side.

_This was going to be very interesting. _

**Please be kind to me please! I dreamed up a later part and I'm trying to think of a story to lead up to it. I swear it gets better, stick with me!**


	3. Who Would Love You?

Luke looked at his friends waiting for them to show a reaction about the story he just finished. He knew it would be hard for them to understand and accept but they just had to, Luke needed them to do this for them. Silence filled the entire camber of holding cells. After what seemed like hours Han glanced back and fourth at the two twins, "I am glad that Vader brought you two into this world and that he saved you Luke. " Luke smiled as Han continued, "BUT I will not be nice to that man, he is going to have to prove himself to me."

Luke, Leia, and Han looked over to the hallway as the door slide open. The men that had brought them to their holding cells were all moving very slowly and precautious, all three of the people in the cell gasped as they were shown why. The men were helping Darth Vader walk through the hallway. Anakin tried to look up but he couldn't. He wasn't sure if he was scared or he just physically could not raise his head.

Luke ran over to the edge of his cell where the men were walking his father, "Father are you alright."

Anakin tried to speak but remembered that he could not. He tried to give Luke a head nodded or a gesture but he failed. Luke was obviously hurt by his father not replying to him. His father had never ignored him. Anakin felt the hurt flowing off Luke. _I hear you Luke. I'm here. I'm fine. _

Anakin hoped his son would receive his mental message but by the energy flowing off his son he guessed that he did not. Anakin silently cursed the Force, _Why can't the Force for once be on my side!_

Han and Leia watched amazed as the men took Vader into the cell next to theirs. Vader was much bigger and taller than the men that brought him in. If he had the strength he could obviously overpower all of them, but he didn't. He just continued to walk into the cell with them, and then stood tall as they released him and backed out of the cell.

It stayed silent for a few minutes except the sound of Vader's mechanical breathing. Vader seemed to be looking at the floor while the three pairs of eyes were locked on him. Anakin didn't notice, the pain was starting to get to him and he felt an overwhelming tiredness sweep over him. He looked up when he heard Han Solo break the silence, "So Darth Daddy." The twins looked at Han and said in sync, "Han stop." Han waved his hands at them, "No. I want to have a talk with our new pal here."

Luke felt the anger growing inside of him.

Anakin could see that Luke was upset by his friend's outburst so Anakin tried to use the force to calm his son. _Please work this time. _Anakin closed his eyes and tried to calm Luke, he didn't say anything, and he just needed him to know it was okay.

Luke's anger continued to grow. _What did we just talk about? And now here he is antagonizing my father. _But suddenly Luke felt calmness wash over him. Luke turned his gaze away from Han and looked at his Father. _Father is that you? _Luke didn't hear a response but somehow he knew that his father was looking out for him. He was telling him it was okay.

When Anakin opened his eyes again, Luke was staring at him. Anakin knew he at least calmed his son for the moment. Anakin thanked the Force for allowing him to do that one thing for his son.

Anakin's eyes wondered around the room, he noted that Leia was now sitting on a medal bed in the corner of the cell with Luke standing next to her for comfort. Luke had his eyes on Han as if to stop him if anything went wrong. Anakin turned his attention back to Han's conversation, "So you just magically decided to be the nice guy? You decided you wanted children in your life? If you wanted them in your life where were you when they were born? Where were you when they were growing up and needed you?"

Han waited for answer but Vader continued to be silent.

Luke's eyes wondered his father's motionless body. His father was completely huge and looked nonhuman. _How painful that must be to be shut out from the rest of the world. How did you survive father? _That is when Luke's eyes came upon his father's chest. The lights on the front of his chest were out and the surrounding area looked like it had been damaged.

Luke looked at his sister, "Leia, I don't think he can talk…."

Leia looked at her brother for the first time removing her gaze from Vader, "What do you mean?"

Luke pointed, "Look at his chest it looks damaged."

Han was pacing now, "How did you have children anyways? That requires you to be human. You don't look human to me and I have never seen you act human in all my life. It also requires sex. Who would want to have sex with you?"

Leia and Luke were a little insulted by Han. They knew he was just letting out anger but it was hurting them. It was hurting Anakin as well, although he stood motionless; his mind was going a million miles a second.

Han continued his rampage; Anakin answered silently wishing that they would be able to hear his answers.

"I bet she was ugly!"

_No she was beautiful._

"It's called making love, no one could have loved you."

_Oh she did and I loved her more than life itself._

"Who in their right mind would have a child with you!"

_Padme Amidala._

"Maybe you just raped a girl. You couldn't find anyone ho wanted you so you just found one yourself!"

_I would never…"_

"Han!" Anakin thought Luke would have been the first to yell about this comment but to Anakin's surprise it was Leia. "That is out of line. He is still our father. You don't know his story, none of us do. He obviously can't speak and it's not right to say those things if he can't defend himself."

Han looked between Leia and Vader before sighing, "I'm sorry your worship, I just want answers."

Leia put a hand on Han's shoulder, "We all do, but that is not the way, please rest."

Han smiled sadly as he walked toward the metal bed, "I'm not apologizing to him, but I'm sorry for saying those things in front of you two."

Leia looked at Vader and for the first time she recognized this man as her father. Not the monstrous murderer of the universe, but a sad broken man. Even when she figured out that Darth Vader was her father she never even considered that he raped someone. That was one thing she would not let herself think. She would not be a product of such a thing. She knew she wasn't.

Anakin looked at his daughter as she stared at him. He desperately wanted to know what she was thinking. Love? Hate? Pity? He studied her face; hate was not present in her features. _I'm so sorry Leia. I know you will never forgive me. I know you will never love me. I know I will never be a father to you but if things were different I would have been. I would have been there for you; I would have been your Jedi knight. You would have had me wrapped around your finger. I would have caught every tear and kissed every scratch. You look so much like your mother; I have no idea why I didn't see that before. For Sith's sake Leia and Luke were the two names Padme and I picked. I was so blind, but I will try to make it up to you. I love you both so much. _

Leia had no idea why but for some reason she started to cry, she flinched when she felt a pressure on her shoulder. Luke was looking at his sister with concerned eyes before he looked up at his father. Leia shook her head, "I don't know why I'm crying."

Luke looked back to his sister, "You felt him, didn't you?"

Leia looked back at the dark machine man standing in front of them, "I didn't hear anything. I just felt…something."

Luke nodded his head, "Me too…"

The twins continued to stare at their father until the sound of the door sliding open made them turn around. An older man walked into the hallway, he paused at the doorway studying everyone in their cells.

He clapped his hands and smiled as he walked toward Vader's cell. "Anakin Skywalker, well this is a surprise." Anakin did not move but Luke knew he had a hard gaze on the man in front of him. "Come now Skywalker aren't you going to say hello to me? I hear you killed me or you will kill me in about a year. This time travel stuff is very confusing."

The two men continued to star at each other; Luke broke the silence, "Excuse me sir but who are you?"

The man turned to Luke and smiled back at Anakin, "I am a friend of your father's, and my name is Count Dooku."

**Well what do you think? Don't kill me. I love Han but he is just supposed to be tired and confused. Please leave Reviews ****:)**


	4. Who Was Your Lover?

**Hi! First I would like to thank you for reading my story! I hope you are enjoying it! Feel free to give me ideas! Just gove me a little slake I'm new at this! Thanks:) Enjoy!**

Luke could tell by the hate coming off his father that this man was no friend.

Count Dooku smiled at Luke, "Well don't you look like your father."

Luke's face stayed hard but his heart was lifted. He looked like his father? Luke knew he saw his father's ghost before they came here but that felt like a dream to Luke. Not even a dream, which felt like a lifetime ago and he honestly could not remember. He did remember that they had the same color eyes. He remembered looking into blue eyes before his father died. Luke was brought back to reality when Leia grabbed his arm.

Count Dooku was looking at Leia, studying her like a book. "Well you have to look like your mother."

Leia had no idea why but anger over took her and she lunged at Count Dooku. Han caught her before she could actually do any damage to herself.

Dooku laughed, "Oh but you have your father's temper."

Leia snorted and clung onto Han, while the three look intensely as Dooku walked back to Vader's cell.

Dooku studied Vader before letting out a sad sigh, "So this is what happened to the Chosen One, the Hero with No Fear, beloved by all and savior of the Republic?

So many questions ran through Luke's mind, _Chosen One? Hero with No Fear? What was this man talking about?_

"I have to tell you Anakin, I was surprised to hear that you were the one that went to the dark side. Yes, It is true that you had hate and anger; but the amount of love you had in your heart was tremendous. So what made you turn to the dark side?"

Dooku paused a moment looking over at Anakin's children.

"They were hidden from you because you are so powerful. You didn't know they existed, am I right?"

Dooku turned back to the silent black knight, "If you would have known they would have been with you."

Anakin's heart was beginning to hurt, he was trying to block Dooku from getting any information out of his head but Dooku knew more than he let on.

"But back to the matter at hand, why did you turn Skywalker? Why would the most popular and famous Jedi turn to the darkside? Hate? Greed?"

Anakin, Luke, Leia, and Han remained silent as Dooku started to stare at them again. Dooku turned back to Anakin, "You Skywalker are the most pathetic Sith. You turned out of love didn't you?" Dooku was laughing as Leia, Han, and Luke stared at Vader. Leia was amazed; he went badly because of love?

Dooku walked back over to Anakin's children as he pointed at them, "Did you do it for them? For your lover?"

The twins continued to stare at their father; he turned to the darkside from them. Leia felt as if she was going to be sick as tears started to run down her face. Luke held on to his siter as she began to weep falling to the floor.

Luke whispered to his sister, "It's alright Leia."

Leia shook her head as Han put his hands on her shoulders, "He did it for us."

Dooku had already walked back to Anakin when Leia looked up from her brother, "But who is your lover? Jedi aren't allowed to have lovers or children. You broke the rules."

Dooku looked at Leia again, "Darth Sidious would not tell me who their mother is. I was thinking maybe he didn't know but then I saw your daughter. She looks like her you know, that girl you protected. Who was that girl you were so infatuated with?"

Luke and Leia both looked at their father, he continued to stand motionless but both twins knew his emotions were building.

"Ah yes, that senator from Naboo. Did you get your little senator? Is that your lover? Maybe I'll go get her and see for myself. I believe your daughter and her do share a resemblance. What was her name?"

Anakin felt his emotions building up; he couldn't control what he was going to do. _Don't say it. Don't you touch her._

"Senator Amidala."

Before Dooku could even blink, he was force shoved into the nearest wall and brought back to Anakin's cell where Anakin's gloved hand was waiting for him. Anakin grabbed the man's neck and held him a few feet above the air. As Dooku gasped for air he managed to breath out, "I take that as a yes."

Luke was not sure what just happened but he never saw his father move that fast in his life.

A growl escaped from Anakin, which was audible for everyone in the room. The door slide open from the hallway to reveal the Emperor, Anakin was the only one who did not look toward the man walking into the room. His gaze was locked on Dooku. "Vader release him." Anakin did not release his grip. The Emperor's voice was much harder now, "Vader release him now." Anakin threw Dooku back into the nearest wall where the man gasped for air.

The Emperor smiled, "Guards bring Vader with us." The guards walked into Vader's cell, a little wearier than the last time due to the fact that they just witnessed a small amount of his power. There were also more guards then before, there was now armed gunman ready to shoot if anyone misbehaved. Vader walked silently and slowly out of his cell, two of the brave guards put their hands on Vader's big arms to make sure he was steady. As his father walked by his cell Luke yelled, "Where are you taking him?"

The Emperor laughed, "Somewhere for him to learn his lesson."

Silence filled the room as the trio was left by themselves.

Han looked at Luke, "I'm sorry kid. I had no idea."

Leia smiled sadly, "At least we know that he loved someone."

Their conversation was again interrupted by the sound of the door sliding open once more. This time the guards were struggling to keep a young woman in line. She was fighting them as the pulled her into the room. They put her into Vader's cell and slammed the door.

Leia looked at the young women, she was obviously scared out of her mind. Leia heard the woman repeating something, Ani? Who was Ani, a sister, and a friend? This woman was obviously out of her mind at the moment. There were bruises along her arms and a few cuts along the parts of her body that was showing. Her clothes seemed to be torn in a few places from what looked like a struggle. Leia took a deep breath, "Hello." The young woman's head turned toward Leia and Leia knew what look was upon her face. The young women they had brought I had been tortured just as Leia had been in the Death Star.

Luke stepped forward and sat down on the ground to face the women, "We aren't going to hurt you."

The woman shook her head as if trying to shake bad thoughts from her mind, "I'm sorry. This has been a very strange and hard day." The way the woman spoke showed that she was not usually this scared. Leia smiled as she saw the women turn from a scared girl to a classy women. She was beautiful.

Han laughed, "Lady you are right up our ally. "

The women smiled but then traces of fear were upon her face once more.

Luke smiled at the women, "Calm down, what is your name?"

The scared women looked at the young man in front of her, "I'm Padme, have you seen Ani?"

**I swear it will get better! Stick with me! If anyone has ideas please feel free to tell me and review please ****J**


	5. Darth Vader's Lover

Luke shook his head, "Sorry, no we haven't."

Leia sat down on the floor next to the women in Vader's cell. "Who is she?"

Padme looked up and smiled, "He. Ani is a he. I have a feeling that is why I have been brought here."

Luke looked at the woman, _Could this woman be our mother?_

Han looked down at the woman and the twins, "How did you get here?"

Padme put her head into her hands letting out a sigh; _I can't just trust these people. I need to find Ani. I need Anakin. Where is he? _"I don't know. They tortured me and asked me questions but I did not answer."

Leia saw herself in this woman, just like on the Death Star; she had said nothing as well.

Leia yawned, "We should all get rest."

Padme shook her head as tears rolled down her face, "I can't."

Luke looked at the woman, "Just lay down try to relax."

Padme smiled at the blonde haired boy, he reminded her of Anakin, "I will try, thank you…"

"Luke."

"Well thank you Luke."

As the twins and Han retired to bed, Padme sat on the floor of her cell. Silently crying and praying that Anakin would come for her; she sat there for what seemed like hours. Padme closed her eyes calling for Anakin. _Anakin where are you? I need you. _She knew her and Anakin had a special bond, he had trained her to use it and hide it when people like the Jedi were near. Padme reached out for him, he would never shut her out. She needed to know where he was when… Padme let out a scream. In seconds Luke, Leia, and Han were near her, reaching through the bars to help her. Anakin was in pain, terrible pain.

Anakin's head shot up causing his limbs to pull on the restraints that were around him. He didn't know how long they had been torturing him but he had not made a sound since they started. Padme had reached out to him; she was close. _She will feel my pain. _Anakin soon cut their bond knowing that Padme would be too stubborn to let go of him. This pain would kill her.

Dooku was standing in front of Anakin, "Had enough Skywalker?"

Anakin using the Force threw the nearest object at Dooku, which caused Dooku to get even more frustrated. He grabbed onto Anakin's arms, "Don't get cocky boy."

Padme stopped screaming, she no longer felt Anakin. She knew he was not dead but when she reached deeper into their bond all she felt was… nothing. Padme started to cry again. Luke's hand was on Padme's shoulder as he whispered that she was all right.

No one got sleep the rest of the night.

In the morning a few other men were put into a holding cell. As the last man walked by Padme's cell his face seemed to light up, "Milady! Thank the Force! You're alive!"

Padme raised her head from her knees, "Captain Typho! How did you get here?"

As the Captain was put into his cell he looked back at Padme, "We came looking for you Milady, we feared the worse when you disappeared, then the queen was killed…."

Shock appeared on Padme's face, "What?"

A sad look washed over Captain Typho's features, "I am afraid that the queen was murdered and you now hold the place of senator and queen, milady."

Padme looked up to the ceiling, "This is madness."

Leia looked at Padme, "I'm sure everything will be okay. It has to be."

Captain Typho smiled and clapped his hands, "Right your friend is! We will get out of here."

Anakin winced in pain as Dooku force shoved him into a wall, "Show pain Skywalker and it will all be over."

Anakin dwelled on the thought for a few seconds but decided not to give Count the satisfaction. Before Dooku could shoot Anakin with sith lightening, Palpatine walked into the room, "I haven't head a single sound, maybe you aren't a good torturer after all."

Dooku shook his head, "The boy is stubborn."

Palpatine also shook his head, "If you used your head you would know how to hurt the boy. Now while you use your head put this on his arm."

Anakin felt cold spikes go into his arm. _What is this?_

Palpatine as if knowing what Anakin was thinking, "Well my boy, I can't have you running to the Jedi Temple once I release you. This will make sure you stay in line."

_Release me? Is he crazy?_

Dooku laugh broke the coldness in the room, "I know how to make you suffer. Being feared by the ones you love."

Palpatine smiled, "Now you are thinking Dooku. Make him feel pain."

Luke, Leia, Han, Padme, and Captain Typho were all sitting sharing stories of adventures when the guards ran into the room guns pointed just outside the door. When the form of Darth Vader appeared everyone besides Luke, Leia, and Han gasped in fears of their lives. Vader had a light saber to his back, which was held by Count Dooku, Dooku gestured to the cell with Padme on the inside, "Put him with her." The guards pushed Vader inside and Dooku laughed, "You have fun, she is all yours Vader."

Anakin frowned inside the mask. _She is all yours Vader? Everyone thinks I'm going to hurt her now. Padme I'm not going to hurt you._

A wide-eyed Padme pressed her back up against the wall as she studied the huge machine man. To Padme's surprise, he stepped toward the edge of the cell as to give her all the room she needed. _He is huge. Who is he? What is he? _

Captain Typho broke the silence, "Padme get away from him" The he pointed at Vader, "And you say away from her!"

Luke yelled back, "No! He won't hurt you."

Padme was very annoyed, "All of you shut up!"

Anakin had not turned his face away from Padme. He felt pain because fear was all over her face. Fear of him. She was frightened of him. She was so beautiful even with fear splattered across her features. Anakin wanted to scream. He wanted to run to her and kiss her, hug her and tell her that it was him. It was so unfair. _It's me Angel. My love, please, it's me. _

Padme's head tilted like a child inspecting a toy. Suddenly Padme coughed as if she was just chocked but Anakin saw as fright left her face and it was filled with disbelief. _Anakin. _Tears started to run down her face, "Sith look what they've done to you." With that Padme ran into Anakin's embrace, grabbing onto his body. Anakin swore then that he was dreaming; no one would run to him in that monstrous suit. Anakin held her softly to make sure the armor surrounding his body did not harm her in anyway. Padme however held onto Anakin for dear life as she cried into his chest. As she repeated, "Look what they've done to you." Anakin stroked her hair as he tried his best to comfort her. He was so close to her but separated by so much. He desperately wanted to feel more of her touch, to be able to talk to her, but he just continued to hold his Angel as the tears started to run down his face.

Luke and Leia both watched in amazement and started to cry. That had to be their mother, no one would ever hug Darth Vader and even more so have Darth Vader hug back. Han whispered down to Luke, "There goes the universe."

Luke chucked as he hit his friend's shoulder.

Captain Typho cleared his throat, which caused the two lovers to move away from each other but not let go of one another. "Care to explain who this is?"

Padme rolled her eyes as if it was a stupid question, "It's Anakin."

Captain Typho looked at the big machine man in front of him and quickly got on his knee to bow, "General Skywalker. I am so sorry. I had no idea. What happened to you?"

Anakin looked at Luke hoping that he could come up with answer.

Luke saw his father needed help but what was a good story? "Well you see when my sister and Han arrived here he was already put into that suit because he received injuries and they didn't want anyone to know who he was." Luke turned to Padme, "That's why we didn't know who you were talking about, we had no idea who he was."

Padme looked at Anakin then to Luke, "They tortured him, didn't they?"

Luke nodded sadly.

Padme hugged her lover tighter; "They aren't going to touch you again Ani."

Anakin smiled, Ani. He loved when he called her that. Only her.

Han started to laugh, only to be silenced by glares from Luke and Leia.

Captain Typho would usually frown upon the relationship the senator was showing off in public but he could tell how relieved she was with General Jedi Skywalker around. He always assumed they were having an affair, many people did but they seemed to have a much deeper connection then that; how else would Padme know it was Anakin inside that suit of armor. He clapped his hands, "Well let's all get some rest. We will need our strength."

**Well what do you think!? I love Anakin and Padme; I always wanted them to be together forever. I hope you feel the same! Well on to the next chapter! **


	6. Qui-Gon's Teaching

**This is probably stupid but it means a lot to me so I just wanted to say thanks to ****SilentDreams22****for being my first review and ****Kitten2000**** for being my first follower! Thanks ****J**

Luke could not sleep that night, for the first time in forever he saw someone show love to his father. Love. He guessed in a way he himself had shown love to his father but not like what he had just witnessed. It made Luke happy to say the least. He glanced over to the cell next to his own, the lights had been darkened but Luke could still make out the figures of his mother and father. They were not sleeping but they were silent, almost has if they were just enjoying each other's company. He could not recall anyone enjoying the presence of his father.

His father and mother were sitting on the floor of their cell with their backs leaned against the wall. His mother was laying her head on his father's shoulder armor while she played with one of his hands. _They are so in love._

Anakin could not be happier. His Angel was sitting with him, alive and as beautiful as ever. Padme was playing with Anakin's hand that she had intertwined in her own. She soon removed the glove from his hand to reveal the golden mechanical hand that was underneath. Padme stroked the hand as if it was Anakin's real skin because to her; that was his real skin. That was the hand she knew. Padme noticed that he did not move his hand as she continued to play with it "Is your hand broken?" Anakin nodded slowly. Padme felt tears in her eyes as she kissed her husband's hand. _Look what they've done to you. _

"They really are in love aren't they?"

Luke turned around to see his sister also watching their parents.

Luke smiled, "Yeah, I guess they are."

Leia felt hot tears running down her face, "I never thought Vader had this side to him."

Luke grabbed his sister's hand, "He doesn't. That is Anakin Skywalker, our father."

Leia nodded, "I still have to work on realizing he is two different people."

Luke smiled as he realized his sister for the first time was trying to distinguish Anakin from Vader. Leia felt arms grab her waist as Han kissed her cheek and whispered, "I never thought I would actually ever pity that man."

Leia grabbed Han's hand, "I feel the same way."

It wasn't before long that everyone, besides Padme, was asleep. It seemed even Anakin felt better having Padme around, not that anyone could have guessed that he was sleeping though. He stayed motionless as always as the sound of his breathing equipment filled the room.

"Ani."

Anakin knew that was not Padme's voice. It was a man's voice.

"Anakin." the voice repeated gently.

Who was that voice? It seemed so familiar, so friendly.

The voice of the man laughed, "You never did listen to orders."

Anakin's eyes shot open to see a tall ghost standing in front of him, "Qui-Gon!"

The old Jedi smiled, "Hello Ani! Look how much you've grown!"

Anakin stood up quickly but paused for a moment remembering Padme was on his shoulder. He quickly looked down, but to his surprise she was not there. No one was there. Luke, Leia, Han, Captain Typho, and the other men were also gone. Fear swashed over Anakin, "Where's Padme!"

Qui-Gon laughed almost teasing Anakin, "Take a second to think Anakin."

_What does he mean think? None of this makes sense. How are we here? Why are we here? Where is everyone?_

A wide-eyed Anakin paused as he looked down at himself, he had spoke to Qui-Gon in his own voice! Not that fowl mechanical voice but his own voice! He was not in his black armor but his black Jedi tunic. Anakin gasped as his hands ran over his face, there was no mask covering his face. As Anakin looked up at Qui-Gon, for the first time he realized that he was looking at everything in color not just red. He was using his own eyes not the screens in the mask. Tears started to run down his face, "Qui-Gon what is going on?"

Qui-Gon smiled as he put his hand on Anakin's shoulder, "I'm here to explain everything Anakin."

Anakin was still inspecting himself, silently approving of what he saw; "Please do."

Qui-Gon lowered himself to the floor and Anakin followed, "Anakin, as you know this situation is very complicated."

Anakin laughed as he ran his hands over his Jedi tunic remembering the material, "So I've noticed."

Qui-Gon smiled back at the young man in front of him, "The only way I could talk to you was if you let me in, since you are asleep I thought this would be the easiest way to contact you."

Anakin nodded his head showing that he understood. _I fell asleep; this is a dream._

_"_The force has given you a gift, to do everything over. The problem is that everything has not gone as planned."

Anakin frowned as he looked up, "What do you mean?"

"It is almost 19 BBY and as you have figured out Luke, Leia, and Han are here with you."

This had gone too far for Anakin. None of this made sense to him, how could it be the time of the Clone Wars? That would mean he was about 23 standard years old.

A very irritated Anakin stared at Qui-Gon, "Why are we here? If I am this young then why am I still in that repulsive suit!"

Anakin felt pressure on his shoulders as Qui-Gon held onto him tightly, "Listen Anakin. When the Force brought you back, it brought side effects and made a few mistakes.

Anakin rolled his eyes, "Of course."

"The mistake was Luke, Leia, and Han were not supposed to be brought here. The only way to send them back is to fix what happens here."

_The Rise of the Empire._

Qui-Gon saw Anakin thinking and continued softly, "The side effects are a few of you remember the past. Obi-Wan was the first to wake up with this knowledge; however, his memories are now only coming in dream form and he is not very sure what they all mean."

_Obi-Wan. _Anakin tried not to show his anger, he still had hard feelings against Obi-Wan. He loved the man but he also hated him.

_"_Palpatine was the next to remember and when he did, he called for his followers to capture you. You were on a mission with your troops in the Outer Rim Sieges. The followers of Palpatine shot you with some sort of dart that made you lose your memories of that day. Not to mention made you sleep for a few days. The troops that witnessed what happened to you were killed and your remaining troops reported you MIA. You have been missing for a few weeks now and the Republic has been doing everything they can to locate you. When you arrived here Palpatine had the men that kidnapped you have you put into the Vader suit so you would not understand what was happening."

There were so many questions running through Anakin's mind. _I don't need the suit? I have the knowledge of the future but it did not happen yet? How is this possible and if the future didn't happen yet then why is Luke here? "_Qui-Gon sir, I don't understand."

Qui-Gon patted Anakin as an attempt to calm his nerves, " Palpatine made it look as if he had been captured as well and soon after he order Count Dooku to capture Padme. Palpatine was very surprised to see that Luke, Leia, and Han had arrived here as well, so he made it seem like he was in charge of it all."

Anakin couldn't contain himself anymore as he leaped up from the ground, "What am I suppose to do, how do I explain my children being here! Why can't I just tell the council what I have seen and be done with it!"

Qui-Gon rose himself up from the floor, "I'm afraid none of you will remember this knowledge in a few days. You MIGHT have dreams about it but besides that you will forget your children and the knowledge of the past. I'm not even sure if you will remember what has happened recently in this ship. Nothing will make sense and if you told the council any of this, you would not gain their trust, it would only cause more tension because they would not believe you."

Anakin angrily hit the wall, "They never listen! They never help! It's always, follow the Jedi Order; follow the Code! If I do something wrong, I'm always going to the darkside, if someone else does something; it doesn't matter!"

Qui-Gon stood silent for a few moments letting Anakin regain himself, "Just give it time Anakin, and give them every reason to trust you and not to doubt you. Palpatine as put a tracker on your arm as a precaution. I'm not sure what else he has planned, but you must set things right Anakin."

Anakin threw his head into his hands, "But how can I be sure?"

Qui-Gon nodded, "As I said, Luke and Leia will disappear."

Anakin looked back up at Qui-Gon, "But if I won't remember this how will I do anything right!"

Qui-Gon thought over what Anakin said for a moment, "I guess Luke and Leia will have to help you…" Before Qui-Gon could continue he started to fade away, Anakin panicked and reached out for his friend only to have his hands go right into the Qui-Gon's ghost body. Qui-Gon smiled at Anakin, "I'm afraid you are waking up, you can do this Anakin. I know you can. I will try to communicate with you soon."

Anakin knew he couldn't do it, "Qui-Gon please don't leave me!"

The form of Qui-Gon Jinn faded quickly and was hardly recognizable as Anakin called out to him, "Good luck…"

"QUI_GON!"

**I hoped that cleared up a few questions! Don't worry there will be more answers! Review please! ****:)**


	7. Blood

**Just another special thanks to ****SilentDreams22****for leaving more reviews! You are now my favorite person in the entire galaxy and you are giving much more needed inspiration! :) Thank you! **

Anakin bolted forward panting; his heart was beating like mad. He clenched his hands as he cursed silently in a vain attempt to calm his heartbeat. He looked around the room at his surroundings. Everyone is here and _I'm back in this damn suit._ A concerned Padme was by his side holding his hand; she was very surprised by her husband's quick movement for he had not moved for the past few hours. Everyone was now looking in his direction with questioning eyes. How long had he been out? Anakin studied the faces of everyone in the room it was obvious that none of them knew he was asleep just seconds ago.

Padme considered what just happened before sighing, "Did you have more visions?"

Anakin stayed motionless. Thoughts of Padme dying rushed into his head. _No. I won't let that terrible vision come back. She will live._

"What do you mean vision?" Luke asked very intrigued in his parent's conversation.

Padme stroked her hand up and down Anakin's back, not sure if it would help in. As soon as she felt Anakin start to relax she switched her gaze to Luke, " He sees things before they happen."

Leia gasped and Luke smiled in awe of his father's power, "That is so cool!"

Padme frowned as she thought about those words, she thought about how many sleepless nights those visions caused Anakin and how much pain they caused for him. "They are not cool! How would you feel if you saw someone in pain or dying and there was nothing you could do about it!?"

Luke's smile disappeared; he had not meant to upset his mother but he saw the mental damage his words took on her. He bowed his head, "I'm very sorry, I meant no harm."

Padme said nothing but turned back to Anakin. She wanted to comfort him in everyway possible. She wanted to feel his touch on her skin, feel his breath on her neck, and make love to him. She knew this wasn't the time to think about making love but she missed him; she had worried he had been dead for weeks and now they were together but separated by so much. They could not talk or feel on another; she couldn't even look at his true face. Padme sighed angrily, there were people around and their love was a secret. Padme feared she already had shown too much affection towards him in front of these witnesses. However, she was not going to leave him in his time of need.

_Ani, I'm here. I need you to talk to me. I want you so badly but you seem so far away. I need you. This damn war. I just want to be back on Naboo, I want you to hold me like you did at the lake. It seems like a lifetime ago. I want that back; I want to be a normal husband and wife. Remember when you said we could run away? I wish we would have, life might have been easier._ Padme smiled sadly, _but I know that would have never worked, I love being a senator and you love being a Jedi. You love the attention and the thrill; a normal life was a life not made for Anakin Skywalker. But no matter what the only thing I want it you._

The silence in the room was once again broken by the sound of the door sliding open. A guard walked into the room, unlike the guards before this man looked savage and ruthless. A huge evil frown was across his face as he pointed a gun at Anakin as he screamed, "Who did you contact!?"

Padme tried to put herself between the gun and her husband but Anakin restrained her. Luke, Leia, and Han all were at the edge of their cage yelling things to calm the guard down; as Captain Typho was trying to convince Padme to back away from this obviously insane guard.

The guard annoyed by the lack of response, quickly pointed the gun in a new direction. The target was a man that had been brought in with Captain Typho. Anakin slowly raised himself from the spot on the ground. The guard was still looking at Anakin, "Who. Did. You. Contact."

Anakin had no idea what this man was talking about, _Contact? How could I contact someone?"_

Luke tried to reason with the man, "Put the gun down. He cannot speak and he did not contact anyone."

The guard shook his head, "There are Republic Army ships following us and threatening to attack if we do not release our hostages." The man gestured to Anakin, "My master says that he was the one that contacted them and I am not to leave until he answers."

Leia stepped forward to look at the man, "That is impossible, he physically cannot speak!"

The man raised an eyebrow at Leia; "Not my fault, I take that as a refusal to answer?"

Before anyone could react, the guard shot the gun, killing the man in the cell. Everyone was in too much shock to react or move. The guard smiled, "Now my dark friend, who did you contact."

Anakin looked at the dead body of the man lying on the floor. He knew this was Palpatine's doing, he wanted less witnesses of the events accruing on this ship.

The guard aimed the gun at another man in the cell who in return pleaded for his life, which only made the guard laugh, "Have it your way." As the gun shot off Anakin force pushed the guard back into the wall. The blast that came from the gun hit the wall behind Captain Typho's head instead of the intended victim.

Anakin looked over at the man he had just saved, _Sith. Why did I do that? _Anakin knew why of course, but he knew that there was going to be a consequence.

While Anakin was lost in thought he was unaware of the guard standing up and pointing the gun at Padme. It seemed that everyone was unaware.

The guard was ready for his next kill, no one was going to make a fool out of him; his lips arched themselves into an evil grin as he pulled the trigger… BAM.

Bright sparks flew everywhere, Padme fell to the ground but not because she was in pain; but because her husband had jumped in front of the blast to save her. It all happened too quickly, if it were not for the sparks it would have looked as if Padme had been hit. Anakin himself did not fully understand what had just happened. There were now so many things going on around him. He heard Luke, Leia, and Padme yelling to him but he couldn't comprehend what they were saying. What just happened? He had been shot. He had heard a voice, a women's voice scream his name but not Padme's voice. Shmi. His mother had yelled to him, she had told him to step back. His mother had saved Padme…. and also might have ruined Anakin's left arm. Anakin couldn't move.

The guard laughed shaking his head as he saw Anakin lying on the floor, "You just violated the rules. Now you will have to pay."

Anakin heard three gunshots and screams echo through the room. Padme held onto him tightly as if she was scared for her life.

Luke could not believe what he had just witnessed. The guard had just murdered the last of the surviving three men in the cell. In cold blood no less. Han had grabbed Leia and hid her from the sight by holding her into his chest. "You monster." Luke growled.

The guard pointed the gun at Luke, "Careful or you will be next."

Luke backed away pulling Han and Leia with him. The guard smiled, "That's what I thought." The guard reached into his pocket to a pull a communicator. He spoke very professionally into the small device, "Sir, it is done. Where do you want me to take the big one?"

Padme gripped her husband tighter but loosened her grip once she felt him flinch in pain. There must have been an answer that was said to the guard but it was inaudible to the people in the cells. The guard smiled, "As you wish."

The guard put the communicator back into his pocket and raised the gun to point at Padme. "Back away from him."

Tears formed in Padme's face as she shook her head. The door once again opened as more guards poured in from the outside this time also followed by battle droids. The guard frown irritated, "Back away from him now or I will shoot you."

Luke and Leia begged Padme to back away but Padme did not move. Anakin was now fully aware of what was going on around him. _Padme move, I will be fine._

The guards now entered Anakin and Padme's cell waiting for the woman to let go of the broken man. The evil guard still had his gun pointed towards her, "Move. Now."

Fearing for Padme's life Anakin slowly lifted Padme away from him using the force. Padme protested trying to cling onto his body, "No! Don't do this!" but it was too late as soon as she lost her grip on Anakin's body the guards grabbed onto him, taking him away.

Padme felt the tears run faster down her face, Anakin had rejected her. He pushed her away. Why would he do such a thing?

Leia wanted to say something to her mother, but look restrained her. Their mother needed to cry.

"Luke, didn't you say your father had all cybernetic limbs?" Han asked low enough so Padme wouldn't hear.

Luke frowned not turning his gaze away from Leia, why was that so important at a time like this? "Yes, but why does it matter?"

Han heard the frustration in Luke's voice and shrugged his shoulders, "I just thought it was odd that your father got shot in the arm and now there was blood all over the floor.

Luke's eyes widened, _blood all over the floor?_ Luke and Leia both turned around to inspect their parent's holding cell. Han was right, there was red blood all over the floor Luke shook his head in disbelief, _Blood meant flesh. Flesh meant life. Blood did not come from mechanical limbs; it came from real limbs with blood flowing through them. That meant that his father had a real arm underneath the suit, but how? _Leia grabbed onto her brother' arm, "I don't think he actually needs to be in that suit anymore…"

**Well what do you think? I hope you are like it! Let me know! Reviews! :)**


	8. Master to the Rescue

**Another special thanks to Stlaguero! You're amazing, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :)**

The guards took Anakin into an elevator and through many hallways before they stopped at the room he had previously been tortured in. Anakin sighed, not again. He could not take any more torture. His whole body ached and he felt something running down his arm under the material of his suit. Was it blood? Am I bleeding?

Anakin's thoughts were interrupted by the evil laugh of his old Master, "It seems…. under the circumstances, that you will no longer be needing that suit." Palpatine's hand forcefully grabbed a hold of Anakin's helmet lifting it up while the other tore off his mask. The cold air hit Anakin's face like ice needles as he gasped for air. Palpatine smiled, "Almost perfect… Pity really, it was so much fun watching you suffer in the suit you hate so much." Palpatine pulled out his lightsaber and a familiar red blade showed itself, with a flick of his wrist Palpatine cut of the part of the mask that still surrounded Anakin's mouth that was responsible for Vader's mechanical voice. The black metal piece dropped to the floor as Anakin brought his hands up to his face. He flinched at the pain that the small movement caused him but he had to feel his own skin. He had to know this was real.

Palpatine ignored Anakin's movement, Anakin has off guard and this was a good time to strike. He knew Anakin had no regained his full strength of the Force yet. Anakin was the most powerful so it would take him the longest to regain control. Everyone in this ship was too weak to fully use the Force, but not Palpatine. Palpatine raised his hand to signal the bounty hunter that was hiding in the darkness at the top of the room; with that signal Anakin fell to the ground but not before swearing something in Huttese. How could he be so foolish? He was smarter and stronger than this.

The bounty hunter was now by Palpatine's side, "He won't be out for long."

An emotionless Palpatine waved his hand, "Oh I don't need him out for long." He motioned the guards to come forward, "Make sure he wakes up in his Jedi robes and is restrained."

The bounty hunter grabbed Papatine's shoulder angrily, "Where is my pay? I want to get out of here before the Republic army boards your ship."

"Patience Jengo. You will get your pay, get out of here and I will see to it that your pay is given to you." Palaptine persuaded the man with his politician voice.

Jengo didn't like it but he nodded at Palpatine and left the room to make his escape.

Palpatine couldn't help to smile; his plan was working perfectly. He would be in power again. Palpatine walked slowly out of the room with battle droids flanking him, "Come now, I must take my seat in this plan as well."

While Palpatine's plan was falling into place; Luke, Leia, and Han were huddled in the corner of their cell away from Padme, who had not moved since Anakin had left.

Han was very concerned as he glanced between Luke and Leia, "We just need to think about this for a moment. This could all be a trick."

Leia frowned at Han, "What do you mean? You witnessed everything that has happened here! How could you say that now?"

Han shook his head confused, "I'm just saying. Think about it. None of this makes sense. I have to admit I was falling for it myself but there are too many unanswered questions."

"Like what?" Luke asked angrily.

Han didn't mean to upset Luke, he knew he overstepped his boundaries earlier but he had to speak his mind now, "Kid, I'm just saying. A lot of things here don't make sense." He pointed in Padme's direction, "Like look at her."

Luke and Leia both turned to look at the motionless woman in the cell next to their own. Leia couldn't help but smile; she couldn't believe that was her mother. She finally knew who her mother was. Luke observed the woman also, he had no idea what Han meant.

Luke's narrowed his eyes as he looked back at Han, "She's sad and scared, there isn't anything wrong with that."

Han groaned as he threw his head into his hands, why don't they understand? "Hmmmm…ughhhh…grrrrrrr."

Leia made a serious face annoyed, "Han we can't understand you with your mouth covered!"

Han raised his head slowly, pausing for a moment to silently question the sanity of his friends sitting before him. "Look how young she is! If we are back in time 20 years and how could that be your mother, think about how old your father is! He was ancient in our time! She has to be in her 20's and your father has to be…who knows how old! He was an old man in our time and he would still be an old man in this time!"

Luke's eyes went blank, he had never thought about that. He had been so happy that he never even noticed his "mother's" age. Luke couldn't stop his mind from wondering.

"Luke help me take this mask off."

"But you'll die."

"Nothing can stop that now, just once let me look on you with my own eyes."

When look took off his father's helmet he was met with a pair of blue eyes and a very pale face. His father looked very old indeed.

Leia was lost in her own thoughts but said nothing. She watched and waited for her brother to respond.

Luke shook his head remembering what Master Yoda had told him, patience. "I don't care. Nothing here makes sense but we have to give it time to reveal itself."

Leia nodded in agreement.

Han shrugged his shoulders defeated but pointed at Luke, "I'm just looking out for you. I don't want you to have your hopes too high just to be disappointed. This could all be a trick... or this could all be real but not the love story you are looking for."

Luke looked away from his friends, disappointment? Try growing up wanting to be like your dead father your whole life and then learning he is alive but a monster. A monster that was responsible for countless deaths in the universe. The pain of knowing that you have been lied to your whole life. That was disappointment.

Leia sighed sadly, for the past few hours she had pictured a perfect love story of her mother and father, but this woman might not even be her mother. It could be a trick. However, this woman may also actually be her mother…. but her father might be an old man. Not the kind of love story she was looking for, Leia honestly didn't know which would be worse.

Before the conversation could continue the whole ship jumped knocking everyone onto the floor. The sound of alarms echoed loudly through the corridors of the ship.

Han protectively grabbed a hold of Leia, "What's going on?"

The three looked at Padme for some sort of answer, to their surprise Padme was standing. She had regained her political like voice and features. She was a new woman who was not to be dealt with. Even Luke had to admit the woman in front of him looked fierce, not like the scared woman that had been there before. Padme was sick of showing how weak she was. She was not going to let the stress of the war and her duty to the Senate turn her into a helpless little girl. She was no longer going to show the pain and the heavy toll this was all taking on her. She in her time of silence had built her walls back up; she hid behind her wall now showing emotionless determination. A serious face was upon Padme's features as she glanced at the three on the floor, "The army has arrived."

Anakin's head snapped up and his body slammed forward against his restraints. His heart was pounding against his chest and his breathing was heavy. He slowly took in his new surrounds trying to calm himself. He was no longer in his dark armored suit but his Jedi robes, he reached out to the Force and was surprised to figure out that he was not dreaming. What the hell. Why am I being so foolish? I need to regain myself. I'm stronger than this. Anakin turned his head in the direction of the alarms sounding somewhere outside the door. He closed his eyes trying to concentrate on the noises and activity going on outside the door. Why was it so hard to use the Force? One thing that always came easy to him now seemed like the hardest thing in the world. BAM. Anakin opened his eyes quickly looking toward the door; someone was trying to get in. Anakin closed his eyes reaching out into the Force. Please. Please work. Anakin tried to feel who was outside the door, the door had just been breached but Anakin couldn't open his eyes. Who is it? Oh yes! It's….. "Oh no…" Anakin's eyes opened to look at the smiling man standing in front of him, "Oh no? That's the thanks I get?" The man swung his lightsaber cutting Anakin free of his restraints. "I believe Anakin that this will make the score 9 to 10."

Anakin rolled his eyes, the score was always 9 to 10 but in reality it was more like 32 to 14. Anakin knew he usually did the saving. He couldn't help but smile up at the man before him, "I believe that means you are beating me, Master."

**Yay for Obi-Wan! Well what did you think? I hope you are enjoying it! Please Review :)**


	9. Questions Answered

**First, I know that Jengo should be dead! I will explain that in a later chapter, stick with me! Plus another thanks to ****ShyMaryButterfly for reviewing (I'm such a fan of your work!) Well Enjoy ****:)**

BAM. BOOM. Padme, Luke, Leia, and Han turned their heads toward the sound that came from outside the door. Someone was trying to get in. Han smiled and looked down at Leia, "Good news, that could be our rescue. Bad news, it could be our death." Leia couldn't help but roll her eyes; he always tried to make jokes. She imagined if C-3PO were here, he would probably tell them the odds of their death being behind that door compared to their rescue. Luke jumped back as the door slid open to reveal many stormtroopers, all hope for a rescue left his mind. A few stormtroopers slowly stalked into the room with guns pointed. After a few silent seconds a stromtrooper with a yellow helmet put his gun down and signaled to the others to do the same as he walked to Padme's cell. "Senator Amidala, are you all right?"

Luke, Leia, and Han all exchanged glance, as a stormtropper opened their cell door. Of course! They were not stormtroopers yet! They were still just clone soldiers, they were the good guys!

Padme remained posed in her prideful position as the trooper opened the door to her cell, "Yes, but you have to rescue…"

The stormtrooper had already lifted a communicator to his helmet interrupting the senator, "Masters, I have secured Senator Amidala; as well as a few ummmm… civilians. Cody's team has already secured the chancellor and General Kenobi has rescued General Skywalker."

Padme sighed in relief until confusion washed over her face, "Chancellor Palpatine was here?"

The stormtrooper nodded waiting for a response from the communicator, "Yes, he was a few floors above you."

The communicator buzzed flickered the figure of Master Windu, "Good Rex, now take them to your ship and bring them back to Coruscant."

It only took a few minutes for Padme, Luke, Leia, and Han to be escorted to the hanger bay. The clone troopers situated all four of them comfortably in the ship. As the engines started fear washed over Padme and she couldn't help but grab the arm of the nearest clone, "Where is General Skywalker?"

The clone leaned closer to Padme as the ship started to take off, "General Skywalker went in the ship with the medical bay with General Kenobi. It seems that General Skywalker had many serious wounds that needed to be treated. They will be right behind us and meet us at Coruscant."

Padme nodded trying to hide her disappointment, "What about Chancellor Palpatine?"

"He was hardly injured but as a precaution; he was taken in the ship before ours with Captain Cody."

Luke and Leia silently listened to Padme's conversation with the clone, in hopes of receiving more information. Padme acted as if she didn't notice them listening to her conversation, "Why is Ana…. General Skywalker's commanders in change of the rescue of myself and the chancellor?"

The clone laughed, "Not just his commanders." The clone reached out his hands gesturing to everyone around him, "This is General Skywalker's whole regiment. The Jedi Council told General Kenobi to find our general and once General Kenobi got word that you were all here, we all agreed to go with him." The clone next to him turned around as he chuckled, "Agreed is hardly the word. We pretty much forced him to bring us or we were going ourselves."

Luke was amazed by what he was hearing, "You wanted to come here?"

The original clone that Padme had been talking to moved back slightly to get a better view of Luke, "Why of course. He is our general and he would do the same for one of us."

Luke put his head back against the wall smiling, these clones cared about his father. Luke remembered Ben's words, "_He was a cunning warrior." _His father must be amazing.

Padme smiled at the clone, "Thank you…Ummm, I'm sorry I don't think you told me your name."

Leia looked at the clone shocked, he had a name? She learned about the clone wars but never had she learned that each clone had a name.

The clone dropped his head giving a small bow, "Zack."

"Well thank you Zack."

Padme made herself more comfortable in her seat; it was going to be a long ride back to Corusant. In the ship just behind of Padme, Luke, Leia, and Han's, a very annoyed Anakin Skywalker had just walked out of the medical bay. The droid had taken far too long on his arm, at least for his liking. Staying still too long bothered Anakin, if he had to sit in that bay another moment he felt as if he would explode. Anakin dwelled on the thought, if fixing a little laser blast shot was going to take that long he couldn't even imagine how long his hand would take. _I'll just fix my hand myself._ A beta patch had been wrapped around Anakin's wound, it would be sore for a few days but besides that; he would be fine.

As Anakin passed through the hallway a disproving voice came from one of the open doorways, "Shouldn't you still be in the medical bay?"

Anakin shrugged his shoulders as he walked into the room to face Obi-Wan, "What can I say? I heal quickly."

Obi-Wan gave Anakin a disapproving look, "Anakin, your ego and pride get the best of you. You were beaten fairly bad, it is okay to rest."

"I've been through worse Obi-Wan, I'll be fine." Anakin protested.

Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders, closing his eyes laying back into his chair, "Well if you insist. That's good. The Council was going to send you to protect Padme on Naboo for a week or so. They thought you would need time to recover." Anakin could have kicked himself. Why did he have to be so stubborn? Obi-Wan smiled feeling Anakin's reaction through the Force, he waved a hand at Anakin, "But, if you are fine, I guess some padawan could do that."

Anakin frowned defeated, "Fine Obi-Wan, I will go back to the torture of that medical droid."

Obi-Wan shot strait up, "Good! Now go."

Anakin pouted taking a step out of the room before turning back around, "Master, where is Padme?"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and once again as he laid back into his chair. "She was taken with Rex in the ship ahead of us, along with these apparent civilians. We have no idea why those civilians were on that ship but the Council plans on questioning them. We also are going to take the bodies of the men who lost their lives to their home planets for proper burials."

Anakin frowned, _civilians? Who else was there? Oh yeah, there was a blonde boy, a brown haired girl, and a brown haired man. Who were they? _Anakin's frown hardened as memories came flooding back into his mind, _what the hell am I talking about. That was Luke, Leia, and Solo. Sith. I'm already losing memory._

Obi-Wan was a little taken back by his former padawan's silence and Obi-Wan saw confusion written all over his face, "Anakin are you alright?"

Anakin shook his head regaining himself, "Yes Master."

Obi-Wan didn't believe him and frowned as he gestured for Anakin to get out with his hands, "No run along to the medical bay."

Anakin slightly bowed to his Master, "Yes Master." Anakin walked out of the room and paused once again turning around, "Master?"

What could he possible want now? "What Anakin?" Obi-Wan replied with a slight annoyance in his voice.

Anakin shuddered as if he was afraid to speak. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at Anakin, "Anakin?"

Anakin looked down at the floor like an embarrassed child, "Well… Ummm… do you mind coming with me? I honestly hate it in there."

Obi-Wan smiled as he got up from his chair and put his hand on Anakin's shoulder. Anakin had actually looked past his pride, "Never be afraid to ask me anything Anakin, I am here for you."

Once Obi-Wan and Anakin were back in the medical bay the droid immediately started to work on Anakin's broken hand despite his protests. In an attempt to keep his mind off the medical droid Anakin asked his first question, "Master? How did this happen?"

Obi-Wan raised a questioning eyebrow, "You don't remember?"

Anakin shook his head, "I haven't got a clue."

Obi-Wan smiled, "Is the great Hero with no Fear admitting to memory loss?"

Anakin lifted his good hand to point at his Master, "I wouldn't push your boundaries Obi-Wan. I have hundreds of old man jokes that I have been saving for you."

Obi-Wan's raised his hands in defeat, "Fine Anakin." Obi-Wan's face turned serious as he continued to look at Anakin, "It seems that while during your mission, part of your troops were ambushed. You, in an attempt to rescue your troops went back for them. You see how that turned out."

"I don't understand how any of this happened." Anakin complained sadly.

Obi-Wan nodded, "The Council didn't believe it as well. When you did not contact them they thought that it was just you being… you."

Anakin rolled his eyes, he may not do things by their book but he gets things done.

"I have to admit," Obi-Wan added, "I still have no idea why you could not escape yourself. You have been in much worse situations."

Anakin said nothing as his Master's words sunk in. It was true; he had been in much worse situations. What was so different that he could not escape?

"When Rex and Cody reported you MIA, I was sure you would come around. It wasn't until Senator Amidala and Chancellor Palpatine were captured that I feared the worse." Obi-Wan continued, "When I started to further the investigation, your troops insisted that they were included. Thank the Force you started the tracking device when you did or we may have never found you."

Anakin's eyes grew hard as he looked up, "I never started a tracking device."

This statement came as a surprise to Obi-Wan, "You had to."

Anakin shook his head in disagreement, "I NEVER started a tracking device."

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan sighed, "You had a very rough few days, and it is possible that you may have forgotten that as well..."

"I don't think so…"

Obi-Wan reached forward to pat Anakin's shoulder, "Just give it some time Anakin; perhaps your memory will return."

Anakin nodded sadly, if it was true then that means he was responsible for the deaths that happened a few hours ago. The deaths of the innocent men on that sith ridden ship. _I can't think like that. I have to think of something else. I'll think of Padme. Beautiful and smart Padme. _Suddenly a thought popped into Anakin's mind, "Master? Why would the council want me to accompany Senator Amidala back to Naboo?"

Obi-Wan leaned back against the cold medal wall, why indeed. Obi-Wan was against the idea; Anakin was too foolish around the senator. Since Anakin had been knighted Obi-Wan had tried to tell himself what Anakin did with his own time was his own business. However, he couldn't help but worry. He was afraid that Anakin might be having an affair with the young senator. He would usually scold Anakin but with the war going on, Anakin could use all the relief of stress he could get. "I have no idea Anakin. I was not told who had suggested the idea."

"Generals Sirs." Anakin and Obi-Wan looked up to see a clone standing before them, "I'm sorry to interrupt but the captain told me to inform you both that we would be landing in Coruscant shortly." Obi-Wan nodded, "Thank you soldier, we will be out shortly." The clone nodded and stopping before he left the room, "Oh and I am suppose to inform you that we are landing… a far distant away from the Jedi Temple." Anakin frowned, "Why?" The clone hesitated, "It seems…. All of Coruscant has surrounded the entrance to the Temple…" Anakin rolled his eyes as Obi-Wan laughed uncontrollably unable to speak so he signaled for the clone to return to his station. The medical droid that had been silent during the two Jedi's conversation dropped Anakin's hand, "Can you move your hand?" Anakin nodded as he fluttered his fingers. Obi-Wan rose to walk out of the room and Anakin tried to follow before the droid retrained him, "Sir, I must run a few more tests before I can allow you to leave. Obi-Wan, who had regained himself, walked over to a groaning Anakin; "I will see you out there. Make sure you smile for you fan club!" Using the force Anakin threw a pillow at his Master, who quickly dodged the flying item to retreat to the open door as his laughed echoed down the corridor.

Anakin sighed as he prayed silently, _please don't let there be that many people here to see me…._

**Sorry it took longer than usual! How did you like it? Let me know! Reviews! :)**


	10. Everybody Loves Anakin

**Thank you everyone for reviewing and giving me ideas! I have a storyline created but I am more than willing to throw in other ideas! Well enjoy! :)**

It had been a long and boring ride to Coruscant. The ship was completely silent except for the occasional inside jokes that the clone troopers would snip to one another. The ship was bound to land any second now and everyone could not wait. The clones couldn't wait to get off the ship; it had been weeks since they were on a planet's surface. Luke and Leia couldn't wait to see the Old Republic; it would be a change from their madness of a world and Han couldn't wait to get answers. Padme however, just wanted to see her husband.

Once the ship landed a group of Nubian guards entered. No one even had the chance to exit. The leader stepped forward, "Senator Queen Amidala." Padme's eyes grew large; she had completely forgotten the news that Captain Typho had told her. She was queen and senator; she had too much power than she would like to admit to anyone. _I should have changed that rule when I was Queen. I never thought it was a smart rule. If the queen died, a new queen should be elected immediately; the title should not be passed to the senator without questioning. _As Padme continued to think she was unaware of the shocked stares she was receiving from Luke, Leia, and Han. They obviously did not hear the "queen" part earlier, but now all three of their minds were racing.

Han: _She's a queen and a senator? If she is Leia's mother, I see where Leia got everything._

Leia: _I can't believe it! She is a queen and I'm a princess! We are both politicians! We are so much alike! She is amazing!_

Luke: _This is amazing. She was a queen, senator, and very beautiful. I see why Father loved her; they were both amazing._

"…Umm… We are here to escort you to the Jedi Temple." The guard said awkwardly breaking the silence as he glanced from the silent woman to the funny-faced trio. Luke's heart could have stopped, _Jedi Temple! In its prime and with other Jedi!_

"Escort?" Padme asked confused. She understood that she had just been previously kidnapped but escorted to the Jedi Temple? It was the safest place in Coruscant; hundreds of Jedi would not hurt her.

Padme stood up shaking her hands at the guards, "That won't be necessary. I'm capable of walking a short distance."

"I'm afraid," the guard continued, "that it isn't a short distance. We have landed a fair walk away from the Jedi Temple. The Chancellor requests that you are escorted due to the… crowd."

Padme frowned, "Crowd?"

The guard nodded, "It seems that a crowd has assembled outside the Temple."

There was only one answer for a crowd assembling outside the Jedi Temple, _Anakin._

After changing into a professional gown, Padme was escorted out of the ship; Han, Luke, and Leia followed silently. As soon as Padme took her first step on the ramp she was overwhelmed with press and droids talking videos and pictures for the holonet and magazines. Luke, Leia, and Han's eyes bulged out of their heads as they looked around. The word crowd had received a new meaning in their minds. There were hundreds, if not millions of people surrounding a walkway that leaded to the Jedi Temple. Speeders and ships floated in mid air looking down on the scene below. Big holos and screens on buildings projected the scene unfolding on the ground. The noise was loud to say the least, as people clapped and cheered. As Luke looked down the walkway, he couldn't help but gasp. It was a farther walk than anyone had anticipated; the Jedi Council seemed like a small building in the distance. The walkway was also lined with motionless clone soldiers who stood with their hands behind their backs.

Padme walked silently until she reached a smiling man who greeted her with open arms, "Senator Amidala! So glad to see you!" Padme smiled in return, "Same to you Chancellor, but I do believe you were in the same situation that I was."

Luke and Leia frowned behind Padme, who was that man? He was so familiar! Leia roughly grabbed Luke's arm, _Chancellor Palpatine! He was the Emperor! That's what my father told me! _A concerned Luke studied his sister, _but I can't tell Luke. Not now anyways, there are too many witnesses! _Leia let go of her brother's arms as she gave him "I'll tell you later" looks. _We all saw him before in his dark duty but no one recognized it was him. He is fooling everyone!_

Palpatine smiled sadly, "I'm sad to say yes. Though I had no idea you were there as well, milady."

Padme opened her mouth to ask another question but Palpatine leaned toward her, "We will talk at the Temple, too many ears out here in the open."

Padme nodded in agreement as Palpatine directed her to the side of the walkway. At the side of the walkway stood many senators who greeted Padme and asked her many questions. When Padme stepped to the side, Luke took his advantage moving toward his mother pulling his friends along with him. Han smiled, "All this for the Chancellor?" Padme gave a short laugh, "He wishes, I'm afraid that they," She stopped and gestured to the crowd, "are here for a totally different reason." Padme smiled, as she thought of Anakin. His laugh, touch, and body that everyone that gathered here dreamed about. She was the only one who actually got to experience it. No one knew that of course, most people thought he was a pure hot Jedi. Everyone wanted to take the Jedi's purity, they thought it was a pity that his body had to be covered 24/7 by those Jedi robes. Padme let out a small giggle, _if they only knew._

The crowd began to clap again as another ship began to land. As the ramp lowered, it revealed a brown-red haired man in tan robes. The man waved politely at the crowd as they cheered loudly for him. Once the man made it through the sea of press people and droids he bowed to Padme and the senators before shaking the Chancellor's hand. The Chancellor smiled, "And where is young Skywalker?" Luke frowned there was something so familiar about this man as well, but what was it. Luke tried to reach out to the Force but again felt nothing. The man pointed behind him, "He just got his hand repaired and the droid demanded it to be tested before he could leave." The Chancellor nodded and was soon surrounded by the press or as he called them, paparazzi. Luke studied the scene before him; no one paid attention to Leia, Han, or himself. They were just civilians caught in war, nothing special. The press was hungrily interviewing all the people around him. The brown-red haired man had the most press around him as he answered questions politely, "Well the Senate will figure…."

"There he is!" an unknown voice screamed at the top of her lunges. With one statement everything changed. The crowd, which had been "loud" before, now more than quadrupled their volume and fireworks blew up in the Coruscant sky. The press had all moved to the exit of the ship to see the large hooded figure retreating from the innings of the ship. Han laughed, "All that for him?" Padme looked over at Han, "Always." Luke and Leia shared a glance as a loud speaker from one of the nearby buildings boomed, "The Hero with No Fear! Anakin Skywalker is home!" When Anakin's giant hooded figure was visible the girls behind Luke screamed like crazy Tuskian Raiders. Making Luke, Han, and Leia jump, the girls started chanting, "Take off you hood!" Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan who motioned him to remove it. Anakin reached up slowly as he pulled down his hood, which caused the cameras to swarm around him as the crowd, started to scream louder. Luke, Leia, and Han couldn't believe their eyes, their eyes looked upon a young strong solider. Open-mouthed Leia could not take her eyes off her father, as weird as it sounded she had to admit, he was gorgeous. Han noticing Leia's reaction whispered down with a bit of jealousy, "Remember he's your father…"

Luke didn't notice his friends' conversation he was in awe of his father. A video of his father's fighting was playing up on one of the building's screen. He was more amazing than Luke could even imagine. Luke studied his father as he waved timidly to the crowd around him. Luke may have been way smaller than his father's huge structure but they did look alike. They had the same hair color and eye color, which made Luke smile. His Aunt and Uncle never told him that he looked like his father. Luke's gaze was interrupted when his father walked in his direction giving Luke a small nod before shaking hands and greeting the senators. Leia waited for Anakin to greet Padme, she couldn't wait to see their big lover reunion. Leia frowned as Anakin nodded to the Padme, "Senator Amidala." Only for Padme to smile back, "General Skywalker." Leia could have screamed, _this is the first time they saw each other face to face and that was their lover's greeting! _She glanced at Luke, who seemed to have the same reaction to his parents meeting as she did. Han bumped Leia and gave her an "I told you so look." Leia frowned, _I should have known it was too good to be true. They were only friends! The hug that they shared in the cell was just a friend hug! He cared for her but only as a friend!_

As Anakin turned away, Obi-Wan followed close behind. The Chancellor, senators, guards, Luke, Leia, and Han followed the two Jedi slowly. Luke smiled as each clone saluted his father as a serious face Anakin nodded back to each and every one. By the time they had all reached the Jedi Temple the whole group had gone deaf from the screaming. Han couldn't stop laughing at the things he heard the girls… and a few males yell to Anakin. Luke tried to silence his friends with glares but it did no good because it made Han laugh more.

Luke watched as his father and the brown-red haired man bowed to men who he guessed were Jedi Masters. The Jedi Masters signaled for Senator Amidala, the Chancellor, Luke, Leia, and Han to follow them. After Luke was done being in awe and admiring the Temple along with all the Jedi within it, he looked at Leia as they continued through the Temple, "What are we going to do?"

**Well what do you think!? Review please! :)**


	11. Jedi Council

**I hope everyone is enjoying the story! Don't forget to review! It helps me with get inspiration :p Don't be afraid to share ideas!**

Leia had no idea what they should do but she knew one thing, she wasn't going to let Luke or Han explain. She pointed at her two boys like a controlling mother with three year olds, "Just let me do the talking." Both men nodded back before Han started laughing, imagining what would happen if he tried to explain what had happened.

After walking down a few hallways then up a few staircases and a riding an elevator the group had reached a giant door. The two Jedi leading the group paused for a moment before the doors elegantly opened with the power of the Force revealing the Jedi inside. Anakin and Obi-Wan walked to the center of the room and bowed as Padme, Palpatine, Luke, Leia, and Han stayed motionless outside the door. A small conversation was going on between the Jedi in the room but most of the conversation was inaudible to the people standing outside the door. Luke reached out to the Force and again felt nothing. Luke sighed as he had to rely on his eyesight to give him answers, he could tell his father was answering a few questions but besides that, he was clueless. That was until a man's voice said, "You may come in now."

The group was lead by Palpatine into the room as everyone bowed in respect. Luke couldn't believe it; _I'm in the Jedi Temple with real Masters! _

"Seeing you safe, good to see Chancellor…." Luke's heart stopped, he knew that voice. He looked around the group trying to get a view of where the voice came from. When, there he was, the little green Master that had trained Luke. _Yoda!_ "Senator Amidala seeing you alive and well, brings warmth to my heart."

Luke smiled, _Yoda knew my mother! Wait….why didn't he tell me? _Luke felt the same betrayal he felt toward his masters as he did when he figured out Darth Vader was his father. _Why didn't he tell me?_

Padme smiled, "Thank you Master Yoda…"

Luke watched intensely as a black skinned man looked at the Chancellor, "Do you have any idea what happened?"

The Chancellor sighed sadly; I wish I had an idea. I have no idea how I even got onto that terrible ship."

Leia could have screamed, _he was the bad guy! He was in charge of it all! _Why couldn't anyone see that but her?

"I also had no idea that," the Chancellor continued gesturing to Anakin and Padme, "that Senator Amidala and General Skywalker were on board as well."

"And you Senator Amidala?" another Jedi Master asked curiously.

A serious faced Padme shook her head, "I'm afraid that I, like the Chancellor, have no idea how I got on that ship. I woke up restrained and very confused. Guards tried to get answers out of me but I never said a word."

"Answers?" Yoda asked.

Padme nodded, "It seems they had many questions concerning Knight Skywalker."

Anakin tried not to show off too much emotion, _they tortured Padme… because of me? Why didn't I know that? Why didn't I see that?_

"When I didn't answer I was taken to the lower deck holding cells where I met these three." Padme said as she gestured to Leia, Han, and Luke.

"Hmmmmm…" Yoda sighed as he pulled his hands together thinking.

The dark skinned Jedi gestured the three to step forward, "I am Master Windu and you are?"

Panic ran through Anakin, he was losing and regaining memory too fast. In fact just on their walk to the Jedi Council he asked himself, "who are they" about 12 times; not to mentioned he answered himself 12 times a few seconds later. _Luke don't tell the truth. _

Luke couldn't help himself, forgetting his sister's plan he smiled, "I am Luke Sky…" Leia hit him in the side before he could continue, _he never listens! We don't know anything about these people! We can't just say our real names!_

Leia stepped forward hoping to cover for Luke's mistake, "We are Luke and Leia Sky. This is my boyfriend, Han Solo." Han waved happily at the Jedi Master in front of him.

Master Windu nodded ignoring Han's wave, "How do you come about in all of this?"

Leia sighed_ I have to tell some truth or they will sense my lies, _I'm afraid that we are as clueless as you Sir. We awoke in a cell next to a armored man, who we feared until the Senator revealed to us that it was Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin and Padme remained calm but in reality, Padme's eyes could have bulged out of her head. _Please don't tell them anything more about us. _

Another Jedi Master spoke from behind the group, "A armored man was Knight Skywalker?" All eyes turned to look at Anakin, who still remained completely calm.

"Anakin," Master Windu questioned, "what does he mean?"

Leia and Luke exchanged a glance, they did not want to get their father into trouble and both hoped he had a story.

Anakin stepped forward, "Well Masters…" Luke and Leia once again could not believe it. Their father had only spoke two words but yet they both thought his voice sounded perfect, so peaceful. It was not like Vader's voice, no, Anakin's voice was much better than that. It was the best sound Leia had ever heard in her life. She has compelled to listen as Anakin continued, "I also do not remember much but I do remember waking up in that suit. It seems that Darth Sidious felt he had to torture the one that would send him to his death."

_The Chosen One. The one that would kill Sidious to bring balance to the Force. Anakin Skywalker. _

Gasped echoes throughout the room, Mace Windu silenced the Jedi Masters and gestured to Anakin to continue, " I was unable to speak and almost incapable of movement. The guards continued to torture me for no reason, without asking any questions." Han rolled his eyes; _I know the feeling. _"When I returned from being tortured that is when I encountered Senator Amidala. As said by Leia, it was Senator Amidala who told them my identity."

Padme hid a frown; she hated how he said her name. _Leia? _Why did it sound so sweet rolling off his tongue? Padme couldn't help but get flustered as she witnessed the way Leia studied her husband like a love struck teenager. Millions of women watched and fantasized about her husband but for some reason this Leia annoyed her. _Look all you want sweetheart but he is all mine. _

Anakin's statement made Yoda frown, "And how did Senator Amidala know it was you Anakin?"

_Sith. Why did Leia have to say Padme reconized it was me. If it were anyone else Master Yoda would have never questioned it! _

Anakin had no idea what to say.

"At first I was scared as well, I had no idea who or what the armored man was, but I noticed that he did not harm me. So I continued to investigate, I noticed his robotic arm was showing and the man did not stop moving. It was a guess really." Padme stepped forward explaining.

Yoda nodded, obviously not believing her words and reached out to the Force, "Harmless these civilians are, but important. Strong Sidious has become if he could capture and torture these people. Look for answers, we must."

Mace Windu listened to Yoda's words, nodding in agreement before glancing back at the group, "Obi-Wan you will investigate these happenings, while Anakin does a protection mission on Naboo."

Luke, Leia, and Han's heads snapped toward the brownish-red haired man. They heard Padme talk of General Kenobi but they had no idea that was him, their minds once again were going crazy.

Luke: _That's Ben! It's really him! Look at him and father standing together! I can't believe it! _

Leia: _I can't believe that is Obi-Wan. Dad always talked about him in the highest respects._

Han: _That's the old man? He looks so different. This is insane!_

Obi-Wan bowed, "Yes Masters."

Master Windu glanced to Anakin; "Anakin take the Senator back to Naboo."

Padme's heart fluttered; finally she would be alone with her husband away from this war; nothing but their love.

As soon as happy thoughts began to rush into Padme's mind they were quickly killed with Mace Windu's next words, "Take the civilians with you. Protect them until we find answers….and STAY THERE THIS TIME." Anakin bowed smiling, "Yes Master." Anakin turned to walk out of the room but jumped back to avoiding running into a serious-faced Obi-Wan, "I mean it Anakin. Do your duty, nothing more." Anakin tried to look hurt as he walked around Obi-Wan and glancing at all his Masters; "You guys should have more faith in me." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as Anakin smiled and walked out of the room. Luke, Leia, and Han did not see Anakin smile but if they did, they would have surely been stunned, Padme was. He was gorgeous. Obi-Wan sighed as he gestured for the group to follow him once more as they walked to the hanger bay.

**Sorry! I know this was a boring chapter but it had to be done! The next one will be better, I swear! Review please! Give me so inspiration, I love hearing from you! ****:)**


	12. R2 & 3PO

**I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing! I promise I'll explain or try to work in your ideas! They help me so much to know what you are thinking! Enjoy! :)**

Anakin Skywalker may have seemed as if he had it all together but as always, it was just a show. A show, which he learned how to perfect from his politician wife. Politicians were the best actors in the world. Once the meeting had been adjourned, Anakin ran out of the Council's room to the hanger bay because he had to think. He knew that the Jedi Masters would think it was just him trying to run off his never-ending energy, but in reality, Anakin was worried. He was losing his memories fast… To be honest, he wasn't even sure if he just imagined some of the things up. He couldn't let it happen again… but what couldn't he let happen again?

As soon as Anakin entered the hanger bay he grabbed a toolbox and ran directly to his yellow Eta-2 interceptor. Life was less complicated if he was fixing something, everything seemed easier to grasp. Obi-Wan and other Jedi were always concerned and frowned upon Anakin's obsession with fixing his ships. They thought he had a very possessive attitude toward the ships he had for personal use. Such as his yellow Delta-7B that now sat next to his new ship. Many Jedi thought that Anakin should get rid of the ship but time and time again Anakin refused. They just didn't understand. They never understood, not even Obi-Wan. Anakin remembered a time during a mission with Obi-Wan, where he needed to think but did not have droids and ships to work on. Anakin still laughed at the face his Master made when he walked into the room to see Anakin with his tools working on his own hand. Obi-Wan had scolded him because…. he didn't understand. Just like everyone else, he made Anakin was the outcast. Anakin was the one who did everything wrong and the one who was feared. Why couldn't anyone help him?

Anakin sighed as he pulled parts out from the bottom of his ship. Obi-Wan would be coming soon and Anakin knew he had to control his emotions, but Anakin's mind was too busy for relaxing. _Who was I? Vader. What did I do? Killed Palpatine. No it wasn't Palpatine…or was it? Why? I saved my son. Son? Luke. Twins. Luke & Leia. Vader was in a suit, how did I get into the suit? Where was Padme? Where was anyone? _BUMP.

Anakin jolted forward as he felt something run unexpectedly into his leg. _What the? _Anakin slid himself out from underneath his ship to see a happy beeping droid, "R2!" Anakin yelled as he jumped up hugging his friend who beeped happily in return, "It's good to see you too buddy! Miss me?" R2 let off a sound of beeps that made Anakin laugh, "I bet you would have come after me R2, you could have took down all the droids and Siths yourself. Let's take that restraining bolt off you." To anyone passing by, they might have thought that Anakin was crazy, talking to the droid like it was a living thing, but Anakin knew better. R2 was a real person, he was a real friend; no one could tell him otherwise. Anakin searched through the toolbox for a tool that could break the restraining bolt off of his droid. It seemed that when Anakin's troops brought R2 back to the Temple, the droid became very irritated and continued to try to leave to rescue Anakin. R2's actions caused the Jedi to put a restraining bolt on him so he could not leave the Temple without being caught. "Got it!" Anakin yelled as he broke the restraining bolt off his droid's chest. R2 spun around happily before making another series of beeping noises to Anakin, "I bet R2. I'll talk to whoever put that on you, no one touches my droid."

"Anakin…"

Anakin and R2 turned their heads to see a disapproving Obi-Wan scanning the scene before him. The innings of Anakin's yellow Eta-2 interceptor laid spread across the floor and Anakin was caught in the act of breaking off Jedi property from his rebellious droid. Obi-Wan rubbed his hand to his face trying to calm himself, _why did Anakin always have to do these things at the worse time? _"Anakin did you forget that you have a mission to be getting to?" Obi-Wan asked in a calm voice, Anakin shook his head, "Nope." Obi-Wan nodded, "Well, did you forget you may need your starfighter? Anakin shook his head again, "Nope."

Padme couldn't help to let out a small giggle as she stood behind Obi-Wan, Anakin was such a child sometimes and here Obi-Wan was, scolding him like a father.

"Did you forget that you aren't allowed to break off Jedi instructed restraining bolts?" Anakin frowned as he looked at the small bolt in his hand, "He's my droid and I'm a Jedi." Obi-Wan slightly raised his voice as he threw his hands up, "Anakin that is a security bolt. R2 was obviously doing something wrong and received the bolt, only a Master could take that off."

Luke, Leia, and Han quickly looked around to get a good look at the droid, was it really R2? To all three of their amazements it was R2. Luke smiled, _R2 was Fathers? That means he is Father's and mine! _Luke felt a new sense of pride for his droid, a family heirloom.

Anakin frowned as he looked at his droid, "Did you do anything wrong R2?" R2 responded with a small beep. Anakin shrugged his shoulders, "R2 said he did nothing wrong and I believe him, so technically he didn't need the bolt." Obi-Wan looked up to the ceiling with a "What did I do to deserve this" look. Anakin sighed, "Fine, a Master had to take it off?" Anakin quickly tossed the bolt to Obi-Wan; who caught the tiny object causing Anakin to smile, "Gosh! Thanks Master Obi-Wan for getting that off R2 for me!" Obi-Wan looked at Anakin to R2 to the small bolt in his hands before groaning, "Fine! You win Anakin!" Anakin smiled as he raised a fist to R2, who opened up a slot on his chest to tap Anakin's fingers.

Padme giggled again as Obi-Wan turned around annoyed, "Don't encourage him Padme. You are the one that gave him the droid in the first place" Padme grinned as she shrugged her shoulders, "Better R2 than 3PO." Obi-Wan shuddered at the thought, he had met the droid that Anakin had built as a child a few times and he still wondered how Padme could but up with him. Anakin used the excuse that he was nine and wanted someone to talk to but Obi-Wan still thought it was just a terrible mistake that Anakin would not admit to. That droid never shut up.

Padme and Anakin were too busy laughing and Obi-Wan was too deep in thought to notice the stares the three people behind them were giving them. They had both R2 and 3PO? This was too weird.

Once Obi-Wan regained himself, he looked down at his former Padawan. "How do you expect to have a ship with all… this?" Obi-Wan said as he gestured to the hundreds of parts on the floor. Anakin frowned, "I'll fix it." Obi-Wan sighed, "Anakin you have to leave in 20 minutes. Padme must be home to see a doctor before leaving for Naboo." Anakin shrugged ignoring the "doctor" part, "Okay, I only need ten." Han laughed, "You can't be serious, it would take a few genius mechanics and a few droids to put that back together in a few hours." Anakin paid no attention to Han's comment; he had already slid back under his starfighter.

Obi-Wan groaned, "Come along, we can walk to the Senate Apartment Complex. We will meet Anakin there." Han smiled at Leia, "We are going to be there awhile."

Within a few minutes Anakin slide back out, "Done!" he said proudly as he looked at the time. He smiled liking what he saw, "A new record R2! Five minutes! I even managed to fix and update a few things!" The droid made a series of beeps as he rolled under Anakin's ship, which lifted him up instantly. Anakin smiled, "Okay, Okay! Let's go R2, I know you want to see 3PO." Anakin jumped into his ship and started the engines that purred to life as the ship started to hover, "Let's go buddy." The starship's engines echoesd through the Jedi Hanger before the starship raced into the Coruscant sky.

Obi-Wan smiled as they had finally reached the door to Padme's apartment, _finally. _It was a longer walk than he had remembered and he was glad it was over. He laughed to himself as he let Padme pass him by to open the door, _funny. I can fight a war but I can't fight the press, walking through the crowded streets of Coruscant. _

Everyone entered Padme's apartment as a golden droid came running, "Oh Miss Padme You'll never guess…!" the droid said happily before seeing the others in the doorway, "Oh! Guests! Hello, my name is C-3PO, human-cyborg relations!" Luke, Leia, Han all smiled as they introduced themselves before sharing a glance, _He sure hasn't changed._

3PO turned back to Padme, "As I was saying…"

Padme held a hand up, "Tell me later 3PO."

"But Miss Padme…" 3PO insisted but was silenced again by a glare from Padme as she walked by him. Padme lead the group down the hall toward her open veranda. Han laughed, "How long till you think Da….Skywalker will be here?" Obi- Wan laughed, "Who knows." Han nodded, "Well if you ask me, he is…"

"I am what Solo?"

The group that had just entered the veranda area looked down to see Anakin's large body lying on the couch. The group was shocked, the walk had only taken them 20 minutes but yet there Anakin was, laying on the couch as if he had been there for hours. 3PO interrupted their stares, "As I was trying to saying Miss Padme, Master Ani arrived a few minutes ago." Everyone was too in shock to notice the word Ani. Anakin smiled at everyone's faces, "What took you guys so long? Obi-Wan didn't respond to Anakin's question, instead he sighed as he walked to take a seat on another one of the couches, _just accept it; Anakin won_.

Han on the other hand, could not accept it, "How did you get here!?"

Anakin pointed outside, "I flew?"

Han shook his head, "No way. No way in sith's hell did you fly here on that ship of yours."

Anakin shrugged and closed his eyes as he laid back on the couch, obviously not bothered by the fact that Han didn't believe him, "Go see for yourself."

Without warning, a loud beeping droid rolled into the room. Padme smiled, "Hello R2!" R2 paused for a moment as he turned to Padme and beeped happily before turning back to his present course, Han. The little droid was obviously upset by what the man was saying to his Master. Luke and Leia watched motionlessly. Padme looked at a wide-eyed Anakin, "What did he say?" Anakin kept his eyes on R2, "Nothing I'm willing to repeat."

3PO nodded, "Oh dear, very fowl language."

Luke was shocked; his father could understand R2 without a translator? He didn't know anyone that could do that.

Leia smiled as she saw the yellow starfighter parked just outside the room, "Looks like he fixed it Han." Han couldn't help but pout. Leia leaned over to Han wiping his face, "Someone has a bit of jealous showing." Han rolled his eyes, "Please," he paused as he looked over to the corner of the room before looking back at Leia, "better tell her that as well." Leia turned her face to see a jealous faced Padme staring at Leia, but she quickly hid her face when Leia made eye contact.

Leia: _She can't possibly be jealous of me, for what? _

Padme: _Look at her eye raping my husband, in my own house. I can't believe this. I see her falling in love with him! Once Obi-Wan is gone, tonight, I will show who owns Anakin Skywalker._

Obi-Wan sighed feeling the tension in the room, "Haven't you shown off enough today Anakin?"

Anakin sat up shrugging his shoulders, "It's not called showing off, it's called being mad because you can't do it."

**Well what did you think? This is personally one of my favorites. Let me know what you think! I love hearing from all of you! Thanks! :)**


	13. Tension Building

**If anyone has anything they would like to see happen at Naboo let me know pleaseeee :P well thanks for the reviews! :)**

Obi-Wan was very thankful. Everything, for once, was going on schedule. Padme had allowed the three civilians to use the refreshers to wash up before their journey to Naboo. The doctor had also arrived and cared for Padme's injuries. Obi-Wan had called the Naboo Royal Guard, who would be at the landing platform in an hour. Obi-Wan smiled; _well this is too good to be true! _He frowned, _wait. This is too good to be true. _What was missing? _Anakin. _Obi-Wan searched around the apartment looking for his former Padawan, reaching out to the Force Obi-Wan sighed in relief as he walked in Anakin's direction. As Obi-Wan walked into the kitchen he saw Anakin eating something from the Senator's fridge, "Anakin, did you ask if you could have that?"

Anakin frowned, lifting up the food, "This? Are you kidding? I didn't want anything! She forced it on me, Master!"

A formally dressed Padme revealed herself from behind one of the doors near the kitchen, "I'm sorry Obi-Wan but I could hear Anakin's stomach growling through five closed doors."

Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin, he had forgotten that Anakin had not eaten, "Oh yes, that is fine."

Padme smiled, "Would you like anything?"

Anakin who was now positioned behind Padme, tried to signal his friend to not take the offer. The food was… terrible. Anakin shook his head as he pointed to the food and grabbed his throat as if it was poisonous.

Obi-Wan chucked, "I'm fine Padme, thank you."

"Milady."

Padme and Obi-Wan turned to see a woman had entered the kitchen.

Padme smiled, "Sabe!" Padme ran and hugged the woman before gesturing to the two Jedi behind her, "This is Master Kenobi and you know Anakin."

Sabe bowed professionally, "It's a pleasure to meet you Master Kenobi," then turned her face a little more friendly and smiled, "and hello Anakin, please to see you again."

Anakin smirked and waved, "Hey Sabe."

Padme grabbed Sabe's hand as she started to pull her toward her bedroom, "Please excuse us."

Obi-Wan nodded, "It is fine miladies, I must speak to Anakin anyways."

As the two women left the room Obi-Wan turned to face Anakin. Anakin lifted his index finger to Obi-Wan asking him to wait. _Click_, the door shut to the kitchen shut. Anakin quickly ran to the nearest trashcan and spit the contents of his mouth into the pin.

Obi-Wan chucked, " It can't be that bad Anakin," Obi-Wan reached for part of the food but before he could grab it, Anakin's hand was wrapped around his, "You don't want to eat that. Trust me." Obi-Wan lifted his hands in defeat, "Fine." Without a word Anakin lifted the food and dropped it into the trash. _Padme had everything…. Except the ability to cook. _

Obi-Wan gestured for Anakin to take a seat in front of him. Anakin sighed, "Obi-Wan please don't lecture me. I can give them to myself and I'll even give it to myself in an impression of you."

Obi-Wan waved his hands, "No, no, I'm not going to give you a lecture. Anakin raised an eyebrow at his Master but Obi-Wan shook his index finger, "Because I trust you and I know you will do your duty this time," Obi-Wan paused, "Oh, and I also have something for you."

Anakin smiled as Obi-Wan held up his lightsaber, "I wondered where that went."

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin clipped his weapon onto his belt, "Anakin, you shouldn't wonder where that went, it is your life…"

Anakin held a hand up at Obi-Wan, "You said no lectures."

Obi-Wan grinned, "So I did. Fine, back to the matter at hand."

Anakin nodded, "What do you want me to do?"

"I…" Obi-Wan paused questioning himself, "I understand it is not fair for you but I need to ask a favor."

"Anything." Anakin reassured.

"I need you to watch the civilians when on Naboo. They are harmless but something is not right about them." Obi-Wan continued, "We need answers."

Anakin nodded, "I agree."

"Research as much as you can. I need you to report back to me, check your data pad as often as you can. Especially when the new Queen is elected, that might affect matters in the Senate. I'm not sure when the Council will call you back…this war is… unpredictable. The war and people need you." Obi-Wan said sadly.

Anakin stayed silent, _I know Master. If I could only tell you. I will fight this war but I just miss Padme, I need to have some time with her._

The two Jedi looked up as Luke, Leia, and Han walked into the room. Leia smiled, "I'm sorry, are we interrupting?"

A giant grin appeared on Luke's face as he saw the item dangling from Anakin's hip from his belt. His father had gotten back his lighsaber back. _He looks like the perfect Jedi. _

Obi-Wan stood up, "No, it's fine. We are finished." Obi-Wan turned to Anakin, "I'm afraid that I must go back to the Temple now. I must start on this investigation. Tell Padme I said goodbye."

Anakin nodded, "I will Master, but do me a favor and keep my troops in line while I'm away."

Obi-Wan laughed, "No promises on that Anakin, your troops are as reckless as you." Obi-Wan turned to trio at the corner of the room, "It was so nice to meet you all, I will be seeing you all again." Luke, Leia, and Han agreed, "Yes, we will."

The Jedi turned to leave but turned around when Anakin called, "Master!" Surprised Obi-Wan turned around as Anakin bowed, "May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan smiled, "May the Force be with you, Anakin." He glanced at the trio one last time before looking back at Anakin, "You're going to need it."

Obi-Wan once again started to walk out the door but once again turned around, "Anakin. Do be careful."

Anakin smiled, "Don't worry Obi-Wan, you could never get rid of me that easily.

Obi-Wan chucked, "Quite right." And with that the Jedi was gone, leaving Anakin alone with Luke, Leia, and Han.

The room was silent for a few moments as they all stared at each other, not really sure what to say. Luke stepped forward, "What is happening Father?"

Anakin said nothing has he starred at Luke, _Father? Yes! I am Luke's father. Damn why do I have to forget? What do I have to do?_

Leia grabbed Luke's arm in support of her brother. Had he over stepped his boundaries. _Luke shouldn't have done that. What if he gets mad? I just want to understand._

Suddenly Anakin blinked, "There isn't much time! I'm forgetting things much more quickly than I anticipated. I might not even know who you are in the next few hours. Hell, I'm having a hard time right now"

Leia looked at her Father confused, "What do you mean?"

Anakin breathed deeply, "I mean that I am losing my memory of the….future. I won't remember anything about you, the Empire, or Vader."

Leia gasped, _future. It hasn't happened yet. Luke and I don't exist yet. Everything can change._

Han murmured, "Well, that's convenient."

Anakin looked at his children, _Leia hates me. I don't want her to but she does. I have to rely on Luke._

Anakin looked directly at Luke ignoring Han's comment, "Luke I am counting on you. I need you to save me again. I'm stubborn, I won't listen. Make me do things right this time, save everyone."

Luke shook his head, "I don't understand, Fath…"

Anakin motioned for Luke to be quite as Sabe walked into the room analyzing the scene before her, "Oh… Hello, I'm Sabe. You must be Luke, Han, and… Leia." Leia's mind froze, _why did she say my name like that?_

"Where is Senator Amidala?" Anakin asked.

Sabe gave Anakin a strange look, "Padme will be out in a moment. I helped her finish packing and she is ready to go. We also already programmed 3PO to stay here and watch the apartment."

Anakin nodded, not really listening to Sabe. _Why did I call her Amidala? We aren't in public? _

Anakin looked up when he heard gasps sound in the room and immediately understood why. Padme had come out in a usual Nubian gown but Sabe had done Padme's hair and makeup to perfection. She looked breath taking. Noticing Anakin's reaction Padme and Sabe smiled. Leia frowned, the two women obviously had a plan, but why and what was it?

Anakin shook his head, _be a Jedi. You can be a husband later. _Anakin regained control of himself, "Senator Amidala, are you ready?"

Padme nodded annoyed, "Yes… General Skywalker."

Leia looked at her father, Luke, and Han, why were they not noticing anything happening? It was so obvious but the boys were completely clueless.

Anakin pointed at R2, "You know the drill R2, see you at Naboo." R2 swirled around and beeped a goodbye.

As the group walked out of the apartment and into the elevator Anakin retrieved the communicator from out of his pocket, "Queen Senator Amidala is on the move."

After a few minutes the entire group reached the huge Nubian ship and Anakin motioned them to get on board. One of the guards bowed to Anakin, "General Skywalker, an honor sir."

Anakin nodded politely, "Thank you, likewise."

"My orders are that you will fly Senator Amidala's ship sir, while myself and fellow guards are in starfighters accompanying you for protection."

Anakin nodded,"Thank you sir, I believe that means I will see you in Naboo tomorrow when we land?"

The guard nodded, "Yes sir."

Anakin smiled, "I will look forward to it."

Anakin turned slowly to walk up the ramp of the ship. When inside, he passed Luke, Leia, and Han sitting in one of the rooms linked to the control room. When Anakin opened the door to the control room he was surprised to see Padme in the co-pilot seat facing him. Anakin walked to the pilot's seat, "Where's Sabe?"

Padme sighed spinning the chair around, "She isn't coming?'

"Why?" Anakin asked curiously as he started the ship.

Padme shrugged, "She didn't want to."

Anakin paused, Padme was lying, and the Force was screaming that to him. He turned to her with a mysterious look, "Oh really?"

Padme smiled at being caught, "Does it matter?"

Anakin shrugged looking back at the controls, "I guess not. I was just curious."

Anakin hit the controls for the door to open as he yelled back, "Strap yourselves in, we are taking off. Everyone did as they were told, Anakin silently lifted the plan off the ground and into the Coruscant sky until they were in space, "I'm going into light speed… now." Just like that, the ship silently flew in the direction of Naboo.

Padme waited for Anakin to turn to her, but he never did. She frowned at her husband as he played with controls and did not pay any attention to her. _He is busy Padme, calm down… _Padme didn't want much, just to see the lust in his eyes when he looked at her. It had been weeks since they had even touched each other's skin. Padme needed it. After all, she had done this all for him.

Luke, Leia, and Han sat in silence waiting to eavesdrop in on the conversation in the control room but a conversation never started. Han looked at the twins and whispered, "I told you she wasn't your mother. He isn't even talking to her."

Leia stayed silent but Luke frowned, "That doesn't mean anything. You thought he was an old man and you see how that turned out."

Han frowned, "Yeah…. because I was suppose to know that your father was a hearttrobe. You didn't even see that coming."

Luke shrugged, "So? It just proves we were all wrong."

Throwing his head back Han let out a laugh, "Yeah it proves that Darth Vader wasn't as scary as we thought, without the suit he would have just smile at people and stop their hearts from his… talents."

Leia could not hold her anger anymore, "He is a warrior! He is a solider of the Republic, a Jedi Knight," Leia paused taking in a deep breath, "and my father. You will treat him as the hero and man that he is, because he is not a monster." Luke and Han starred at Leia's figure walking toward the control room, still too in shock from her unexpected outburst.

Padme continued to study Anakin as he played with buttons of the dash in front of him. Anakin had flown this ship hundreds of times and never done this before. Padme sighed silently, _he is ignoring me. What is he hiding from me? _

"Ummm… Hello."

Anakin and Padme swung their chairs around to see Leia standing behind them in the doorway. Anakin smiled, "Hello Leia." _Be nice to Leia; win her over before you forget._

Padme immediately swung her chair back around, silently groaning, _why is he paying attention to her and not me! I have been trying to get his attention for 20 minutes, she just comes in and he magically turns around! He is smiling at her! Why did he say her name like that? _As Padme's mind continued to race she paid no attention to Anakin and Leia's conversation. _How can I get his attention? What can he not resist? What will convince him that he is mine and no one else's? _Padme smiled as a thought crossed her mind, she said nothing as she bounced out of her chair and ran out of the room.

Leia and Anakin stopped their conversation to see the door slid shut behind Padme.

Leia looked back at Anakin, "Where did she go?"

Anakin shrugged obviously not too concerned, "I don't know."

Leia looked suspiciously at her father, _does he not see it? Is it really only obvious to me? _ "I don't think she likes me."

Anakin was confused by Leia's comment, _why wouldn't Padme like Leia?_ "Why?"

"You really don't see," Leia, asked, "she seems to be very jealous."

Anakin laughed at the stupidity of Leia's statement, which was ridiculous. Padme jealous? Leia was his daughter, Padme was his wife. He continued to make Leia feel better, "I don't think so, but if that is true then I would leave before she comes back."

Leia nodded in agreement, "Thanks for talking with me."

Anakin laughed softly shaking his head, "No. Thank you.."

Leia left closing the door behind her allowing Anakin to sit back in the captain's chair waiting for his copilot. As he waited for Padme he began to inspect the buttons on the dash again, there was nothing wrong with them, but he had too much on his mind. Future self, mashing with past self. It was a very complicated feeling. One moment he was thinking like a very mature adult and the next he was thinking like a young...husband. Anakin had to admit he was relieved when Leia had entered the room because being alone with Padme was overwhelming. There were so many things he wanted to do with her but he couldn't think like that right now. He had to think of Luke and Leia. He had to think of Padme. He had to think of Obi-Wan, he needed to stop the future he was forgetting. He knew Padme would understand, he would just tell her it was Jedi duties. Making love to Padme would just be the start, and once he started he could never get enough. Nothing would get done.

Anakin sighed as he looked around the control room and frowned figuring out he was still alone. _Where is she? _Anakin didn't know how long he had been waiting for his wife but he decided to go looking for her. As Anakin left the control room he sighed as he noticed Luke, Leia, and Han were gone. He reached out to the Force feeling their sleeping presence in one of the spare rooms. _It must be late. How long was I waiting? _Anakin frowned, _why hadn't Padme returned to the control room? _Concern washed over Anakin as he walked to Padme's bedroom, he didn't even bother knocking at the door and just walked straight in.

To his surprise, a cloaked Padme was standing in her bedroom facing away from Anakin. Anakin slowly walked over to her wrapping his hands around her waist, "Where have you been?"

Padme sighed, _No Angel? No my love? _"I had something that I had to do."

Anakin nodded as his hands rested gently on her cloak, "Why didn't you return then?"

Padme took a deep breath, "Because," Padme removed the clock and threw it out to her bed as she turned to face Anakin, "I needed you to do that something."

Anakin stood stunned as his real hand felt the bare skin that it now laid on. Padme smiled as her husband's hard eyes slowly explored her bare body. She knew she had him.

However Anakin was very confused and was trying to control himself. He could not help himself from looking upon his wife's body; he wanted it so badly.

Padme smiled as Anakin stepped closer to her, leaving no room in between their bodies. _Now I have him. _Padme grabbed onto his body for dear life and let her hands wonder his covered body before finding his lightsaber, which she swiftly unhooked and dropped to the floor. _Can't let that get in the way._ Anakin's eyes were hard and looked into her very soul; his large hands surrounded her as they backed towards the bed. Padme closed her eyes feeling Anakin's breath tickling her skin as he laid her back on the bed. Padme couldn't wait for what was about to happen, she couldn't wait to feel his love…. but suddenly it stopped. Padme quickly opened her eyes to see Anakin pulling a sheet over her body as he leaned forward kissing her forehead, "Get some sleep."

Padme's heart cracked as she watched Anakin turn from her and walk out of the room, using the force to recall his lightsaber back into his hand from where Padme had dropped it on the floor. Leaving without another word. Tears started to fall from Padme's eyes as she crawled farther into her bed, Anakin had done one thing that he had never done before in his life; he had denied her. Padme grasped onto Anakin's pillow as the truth started to set in, she was losing him.

**Well what did you think? Let me know please! Reviews! :)**


	14. A Very Weird Morning

**I'm sorry that I didn't update yesterday! I was so busy, but Happy Star Wars Day! May the Fourth be with you!**

Anakin groaned as he slid into his chair in the control room, _what am I doing? _Anakin knew Padme needed sleep; she hadn't sleep for a few days. _I haven't sleep for a few days either, maybe I could just sleep with her… No. We wouldn't sleep; we would be much too busy enjoying each other's company. _Anakin shook his head trying to get those kinds of thoughts out of his mind. He had so much that he had to do before he forgot everything completely. Anakin pulled out his datapad to write things down to remind himself. He took a deep breath before he made a list; he wasn't concerned about fooling the Jedi Council about spying on Luke, Han and Leia. He was concerned about fooling himself.

_Mission: Protect Queen Senator Amidala, watch civilians; report back to Obi-Wan_

_Civilians ~ Luke Sky, Leia Sky, Han Solo_

_Found: Holding cell on unknown Separatist ship_

_Reason: Unknown_

_*Civilians have exception skills and are very smart, but are completely harmless*_

Anakin looked up from his datapad as he saved the note. _That isn't going to be good enough but maybe if I convince someone else… _Anakin looked down at the screen of his datapad as he searched for his Master's contact. As Anakin sent the message he was very surprised to see his Master respond within a few seconds.

_Anakin: Master can you talk?_

_Obi-Wan: It is very late, what for?_

_Anakin: Everyone is a sleep here; I thought it would be the best time to contact you._

_Obi-Wan: I will contact you in a few minutes_

After a few minutes passed a buzz went off in the control room as Obi-Wan attempted to communicate through the ship. Anakin accepted the communication and a blue image of Obi-Wan appeared in front of him.

Obi-Wan yawned, "What is it Anakin?"

"I had time to talk to the civilians and if I may so Master; I believe them to be completely harmless and not hiding anything."

Obi-Wan frowned, "You called me to tell me of a gut feeling."

Anakin sighed; _I should have known better; Obi-Wan would want facts, _"Well… They told me stories of their pasts; Solo seems to make enemies fairly quickly. I believe he made enemies with one of the systems that belong to the Separatist.

Obi-Wan nodded wanting the conversation to be over, "Ummm. That would make sense. I will meditate on that. Is that all?"

Anakin nodded knowing he couldn't say anymore, "Yes, Master."

"Alright Anakin, we will talk later. Get some sleep, you look tired."

"I will Master." Anakin answered knowing that it was a complete lie.

The communication turned off and Anakin was once again left alone in the control room. Anakin knew he couldn't sleep, he was too on edge; he needed to be relaxed to sleep. He closed his eyes as he reached out into the Force trying to meditate. _I need to remember. I can't forget_. Anakin did not move from his spot the entire night.

In the morning Luke was surprised to see he had actually gotten a good night's rest. He didn't remembering falling asleep but he was glad he did. Luke looked at the bed bedside his own to see Han still asleep with an annoyed Leia wrapped in his arms.

Luke chucked at his sister's face, "What's the matter?"

"It's just…I've been thinking."

"What about?"

"Just everything. Don't you have so many questions that you want answered?"

Luke nodded, "Well yes."

Leia unwrapped her self from Han's grasp as he continued snoring peacefully, "Han has just put so many doubts in my mind but I still believe so many of my own thoughts; I just don't understand."

"I know what you mean." Luke agreed.

"It's just, do you think Padme is our mother?"

Luke thought about the question for a few moments before looking back at his sister, "I did…"

Leia threw her hands up with frustration, "I still do! Did you see the way she embraced our father in that cell? The way she wept for him! That wasn't just a friend embrace! That was a lover embrace! She knew that was her lover in the suit without even looking at his face! She did not hesitate to hug him. How many people have you seen hug Darth Vader without a second thought and be comforted by it! Part of her heart was taken when they took him away! I saw it!"

Luke tried to calm down his sister, "Calm down Leia. I'm not saying she isn't. I'm just saying that many things don't make sense. I saw what you saw back in that cell. I thought what you are thinking now BUT I also saw when they greeted each other outside of the Jedi Temple. That wasn't a lover reunion."

Leia shook her head, "I know it wasn't but there could be a reason for that."

Luke sighed, "I really hope so Leia… There is too much that doesn't make sense. He hasn't even kissed her. How could they be lovers if they haven't even done that?"

"You haven't even noticed," Leia continued angrily, "the way she looks at me. She doesn't like me near him, like he is her property. There is a reason they are hiding their love and we just need to figure out why."

Luke shrugged, "You saw the way those girls screamed for our father, she could just have a crush. As much as I hate to admit it, Han could be right."

Leia frowned even more frustrated, "If she isn't our mother…than we aren't siblings."

"Leia!" Luke yelled a little hurt.

"How could we be, we look nothing alike! BUT. You look like Anakin and I look like Padme. It is the only way we could be twins, we look like each of our parents."

Luke thought about his sister's statement before he stood up and gave his sister a hand, "I hope you are right." With that the two walked out of the room toward the common room connected to the control room.

When the twins reached the common room they were surprised to see their father still in the control room. As they took their seats on the couch Luke leaned over to his sister and whispered, "He's meditating."

Before Leia could respond the door to the common room opened and Padme entered. She was wearing a very spectacular dress along with white make up that had red ascents. Padme nodded emotionlessly to Luke and Leia as she walked passed them to the control room.

Luke looked at Leia, "What was she wearing?"

A confused Leia glanced back at her brother, "I have no idea."

Padme walked into the control room and noticed Anakin sitting crossed legged with his eyes shut. _I'm not losing him without a fight. _Padme cleared her throat and Anakin opened his eyes, "Oh, hey Padme…" Anakin paused, as a smile appeared on his face, "I forgot how much I hated those Nubian Queen outfits, and I didn't miss them at all."

Padme studied his face; he looked extremely tired and confused. She did her best attempt to be happy as thoughts of the night before rushed into her head, she smiled at her husband, "Oh but they are so stylish, but since Sabe is not here, do you mind braiding my hair?"

Anakin looked at his life curiously, he had done her hair before but she was more than capable of braiding, "Umm… sure?"

Anakin gestured for Padme to sit down but she shook her head, "Let's do it out with our guests, I feel as if they have been neglected." Anakin followed Padme as she walked out of the room; Padme couldn't help the sly smile that formed on her face when Leia and Luke looked up at her. _Oh yes, see whom he belongs to. _

As Padme regained her composure as she sat on one of the couches near the twins as Anakin hopped up behind her, "Hello, I'm so sorry that we haven't been able to talk. I hope you two slept well?"

Luke and Leia nodded as they studied the scene in front of them, Padme was sitting on the couch between their father's legs as their father sat at a high level behind her. Leia smiled as she saw her father undo Padme's current hairdo and start brushing her hair with his hand. Leia looked at Padme, "I see you have your own hairstylist." Anakin chuckled as Padme put on another fake smile, _how dare she make him laugh. _"Yes, it seems that since my handmaiden Sabe is not here, General Skywalker has been forced to hair duty.

"If Obi-Wan could see me now." Anakin chimed.

Luke wasn't sure what to say. He imagined his father doing many things and this was not one of them. Leia, on the other hand, silently watched as her father braided Padme's hair. She imagined herself as a young girl and him braiding her hair. He would have been a great father.

Padme watched Leia study her husband; her plan was obviously not working. _Stop looking at him like a peace of meat! I see the love in your eyes! He is mine, not yours!_

Everyone except Anakin, who was very concentrated on his braid, looked up as the door slid open to reveal Han. Han stopped at the door to take in Padme's current appearance and Anakin braiding her hair. Han almost laughed as he imagined Darth Vader braiding someone's hair, whenever he thought of the Dark Lord; hair braiding was not something that came to mind. Han quickly pushed the thought to the back of his mind when he asked, "Ummm… Is the circus coming to town?"

Luke's hand covered his face in embarrassment and Leia frowned, but to their surprise Padme laughed. "I'm afraid since we will be landing soon, I must dress the part as Queen."

Han nodded as he sat down next to Leia turning his gaze to Anakin but before he could make a smart-ass comment Leia grabbed his arm, "When are we landing?"

"About 20 minutes." Anakin said without removing his gaze from Padme's hair.

Luke looked at Padme, "How are you going to get away from the public if you are the Queen?"

Padme smiled, "I won't be Queen for long."

"If they don't try to change their Constitution again…" Anakin interrupted as he pushed Padme's head forward, "And keep your head straight!"

Padme rolled her eyes, "Sorry Master Hairstylist and I will not let them change it."

"Padme, they've been trying to get you back on the thrown for years. They aren't going to let you go that easy." Anakin argued.

"You've been the Queen before?" Leia asked in amazement.

Padme smiled hearing the amazement in Leia's voice, "Yes, I was first elected when I was 14 years old."

"14 years old!?" Luke yelled surprised.

"Yes, but I was still not the youngest Queen ever elected."

Luke and Leia looked at each other in amazement, if Padme was their mother that meant their mother was a Queen at 14.

"Done!" Anakin said happily as he hoped off the couch and Padme stood up behind him. For the first time Leia noticed how long Padme's hair actually was. Not to mention her father had put Padme's hair into a very nice braid.

Padme turned to look at Anakin, "Thank you Anakin."

Anakin playfully bowed to Padme, "My pleasure milady."

"I see who controls who here." Han chimed as he smiled at Padme.

Padme returned the smile as she playfully pushed Anakin, "Well I am the eldest."

Luke and Leia exchanged a glace, _Padme was older than Father? Padme can't be more than 27, if that. _

Anakin rolled his eyes as he looked down at Padme, "I'm taller."

"Didn't use to be."

Anakin laughed, "Oh yeah, when I was like nine."

Padme smiled back, "Remember that? You were like up to my hip."

Anakin gave her a little push, "I was taller than that."

"You knew each other from that young?" Luke asked happily.

Padme nodded, "Yes, actually we met my first year as Queen?"

"Really?" Leia asked happily, "Was it on Naboo?"

Padme shook her head, "No, actually it was on Tatooine."

A giant smile appeared on Luke's face, _Tatooine! They met on Tatooine! That's my planet, that's my home! _

"How did you meet exactly?" Leia asked thrilled.

Suddenly a sound echoed in the control room, "Story for another time!" Anakin yelled as he ran into the control room. He slowly took the ship out of lightspeed and Naboo appeared infront of the ship. Padme walked into the control room and took her spot in the copilot seat.

Anakin smiled, "Can a Queen land a ship?"

Padme snorted, "No of course not, I just came to watch."

A voice of a starfighter pilot echoed from one of the speakers, "Nice to see you again sir."

Padme hit the communicator button and Anakin responded, "Same to you. Stick behind me as I take the ship into Theed's Palace's landing platform."

"Yes sir."

Luke looked at Leia, "Can you believe that?"

Leia shook her head, "No… but what was wrong with them?"

Luke frowned, "What do you mean? They were actually acting happy!"

Leia frowned, "That was mostly a show. I can see through politicians. She is very upset. Didn't you fell the tension radiating off of them?"

Luke shook his head; "I haven't been able to use the Force since we arrived here.

"Oh… Luke I'm sorry. I'm sure we will figure it out…"

Luke shrugged, "I guess I will just have to trust your judgment. What do you think happened between them?"

Leia looked at the doorway that her father and Padme had just walked through, "I have no idea."

As Anakin lowered the ship into Naboo's atmosphere he yelled back behind him, "Strap yourselves in!"

Soon enough, the ship safely landed on Naboo's surface. Padme looked to her side and sighed sadly, the Hero with no Fear now took the place of Anakin as he lifted another communicator to his lips, "The Queen has landed. Guards be on the lookout." Her husband was completely gone and a Jedi soldier now took his place.

**Well what do you think? Don't forget ideas and reviews! I'll answer any questions also! :)**


	15. Why Can't I Use the Force?

**First, thank you everyone who has reviewed! I literally live for reviews! I would like it noted that I believe that Anakin has met Padme's family a few times, not just the once before the Clone Wars. I also believe that Anakin And Padme bought the house where they got married in the Lake Country. The last thing that I believe is Han's parents died when he was eight. Just keep that in mind. Anyways, enjoy!**

Han, Leia, and Luke followed Anakin as he escorted Padme out of the ship to waiting guards. The guards bowed, "Queen Senator Amidala and General Skywalker, an honor."

Anakin nodded not really listening, "How is security?"

The guard pointed to a few directions around them, "Soldiers at every corner. Snipers placed at all levels, Security is very tight sir."

Anakin nodded obviously not believing them, "Good."

Anakin stepped to the side to let the group pass him by. Luke and Leia turned around when they notice their father not following. Anakin noticed his children's questioning eyes and motioned them to continue. However, Padme noticed Luke and Leia paused and also turned to look at Anakin, "General Skywalker, what are you doing?"

Anakin smiled at Padme's Queen voice, "I, milady, am checking security."

Padme did her best to not roll her eyes in public, "I'm sure that they have it all under control, but if they don't I have a very good Jedi protector with me."

"Never be too careful milady."

Padme sighed knowing Anakin wouldn't give up, "Carry on."

Luke and Leia watched as their father walked in the opposite direction as they continued to follow Padme. Han leaned down to Leia as they walked, "I never actually thought I would feel safer with your father around."

Leia sighed, "I know what you mean."

When the group reached a large room, the guards turned to Luke, Leia, and Han telling them they must stay here. The trio watched as Padme took her spot in a large chair in the other room before the doors slid down and locked.

Han chucked as he sat down, "Very friendly, aren't they?"

Luke and Leia also sat down as Luke responded, "Their Queen just died and their Senator was captured. Security is very tight, and it doesn't help that they don't know who we are."

"Or that there is a war going on with siths at every corner." Leia added.

Han frowned, "Are you saying they would think we are siths?"

Luke's face turned white as he turned to Luke at Leia.

Leia, a little taken back by her brother's face, turned very worried, "What is it?"

"The Council." Luke whispered.

Confusion covered Leia's face, "What about the Council?"

"They should have been able to sense they we were force sensitive."

"And?"

Luke's face turned hard, "But they didn't. They didn't even suspect that we were force sensitive. If they did, they would have thought we were siths. They would have been way more concerned about us."

Leia's face also went blank; "You haven't been able to use the Force since we arrived here."

Luke turned to Leia, "But you have, you knew there was something wrong with father and Padme."

Leia shook her head, "Don't be crazy! I didn't use the Force!"

Luke threw his hands up in frustration, "Then what would you call it?"

Leia shrugged, "Women's intuition?"

Han rolled his eyes, "Oh no, don't push that on Luke and I. If you are going to push that crap on me, I'm taking Luke's side."

Leia frowned, " I didn't use the Force. I don't know how!"

Luke grabbed his sister's hands, "Exactly! So you wouldn't even know if you were using it!"

Leia sighed, "Let's just calm down. We have more questions than answers. We need proof."

Han and Luke nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we should ask Father," Leia continued sadly, "before he forgets."

Han chucked, "Yeah, of course you would want to bring him into this. You just want to make googly eyes at him."

Anger washed over Leia, "What are you talking about he is my father!"

Han shrugged, "Luke's your brother, didn't stop you from kissing him."

Luke and Leia's faces both turned red. They had tried to forget about that fact.

Leia glared at Han, "What is your problem!"

Han laughed as he hugged Leia, "Calm down your worship, I'm just making a joke," Han paused before looking at Luke, "but just incase don't go kissing Padme."

Luke shook his head trying to ignore his friend's idiotic jokes, "Anyways. I think we need father."

As if on cue, another door slip open and Anakin walked in with little R2 rolling beside him.

Han smiled as he gestured to Anakin, "Speak of the devil!"

Anakin frowned, "What do you want Solo?"

Han stood up and put his hand on Anakin's shoulder, which Anakin pushed off using the Force, "We were hoping for some answers."

Anakin sat on one of the couches, "And?"

Luke smiled, "You'll answer them?!"

Anakin returned the smile, "I believe I sat down?"

The twins screamed a billion questions at Anakin, who did not hear a single one.

Anakin raised his hand, "One at a time."

Leia and Luke looked at each other silently picking the best one.

Luke turned to his father, "Why can't I use the Force?"

Anakin rose an eyebrow, "You can't use the Force?"

Luke shook his head, "But I think Leia did."

Anakin looked at Leia, "You used the Force."

"No," Leia groaned, "I didn't use the Force, it was women intuition!"

Han and Luke exchanged a look before looking back at Anakin, "We told her it was ridiculous."

Anakin's face didn't change as he continued to look at Leia, "What did you supposedly use the Force to do?"

Leia's face turned red as she continued to hesitate, "I ummm… felt…. something."

"What was that something?"

"Padme and your tension…" Leia said sheepishly.

"Oh…" Anakin sighed.

"But I'm telling you, it was just women's intuition!" Leia continued.

"Well if you say so." Anakin agreed.

Leia looked at her father in shock, "You believe me?"

Anakin shrugged, "Well kind of. I think there is more going on than that but for that current situation, I think it was mainly woman's intuition."

"You believe in woman's intuition?" Han asked in disbelief.

"Yes, that's what my mom taught me." Anakin replied.

Leia smiled, "Your mom taught you that?"

Anakin nodded, "Actually, I believe she taught me mother's intuition. Padme taught me women's intuition." Anakin shrugged getting up and calling a small figure from a nearby table into his hand, "Either way, women have intuition… and are apparently always right."

Leia smiled as she gleamed at Luke and Han, who rolled their eyes.

Anakin's face lost emotion as he set the tiny figure on the table in front of him before looking at Leia, "Pick it up."

"What?" Leia asked.

Anakin gestured to the tiny figure, "Pick it up using the Force."

Leia frowned, "I thought you said you believed me?"

"I also said I thought there was more going on, now pick it up."

Leia closed her eyes remembering Luke's teachings, which she had just started before being brought back into the past. _I can't do this. Why doesn't anyone understand?_

"Keep trying." Anakin reassured, feeling Leia quitting.

Leia closed her eyes tighter trying to reach into the Force. After a few minutes the tiny figure rose a few inches off the ground. Leia opened her eyes and smiled in disbelief, "I can't believe it."

"The Force sensitivity is weak but it is still there. No one could ever detect it." Anakin paused and gestured to Luke to try, "Your turn."

After a few minutes the same thing happen to Luke. "Why is this happening Father?"

Anakin frowned, "I don't know." Anakin reached into his pocket and pulled out a weird shaped item with a tip at the end.

"What is th…Ouch!" Han tried to ask before Anakin poked him with it. "What the hell was that for?"

Anakin reached into his pocket to retrieve his datapad before grabbing the blood covered pointed part off the small object in his hand. He slowly stuck the blood sample into his datapad looking for results.

Luke ignored Han's complaining, "What would that tell us Father?'

Anakin studied his datapad screen, "It seems that Solo is a 7 year old living on Corellia."

This statement made Han pause, "I'm still with my parents?"

Leia never heard Han talk about his parents, "You weren't always with your parents?"

Han shook his head, "They died when I was 8; I was taken to a orphanage till I ran away. That's when space pirates found me and allowed me to serve on their crew."

Leia hugged Han, "That's terrible."

Han shrugged, "You get over it."

Leia looked back at her father, "What are you thinking Father?"

Anakin continued to study his datapad, "This time travel thing would affect everyone differently. I am losing my memory. You and Luke are also being affected because you don't exist yet, so you can't actually you the Force. However, there in another Solo alive somewhere in the universe so he isn't affected. I'm also guessing that Leia could use the Force because she is a little more observant to emotional things. She had to continually try to answer a question to be able to sense an answer through the Force."

"You got that all from a drop of blood?" Han asked.

Anakin shrugged, "Maybe, or I just wanted to torture my daughter's boyfriend some more." _I hope he takes that as a joke._

Han laughed, "You're alright when you are a good guy."

Luke looked at his father, "Did you need Leia and my blood?"

Anakin tried not to laugh at his son, "I don't think so. I understand you two because I happen to know your family line fairly well."

Luke smiled, "Oh yeah…I guess you would."

"Father, who was our mother?" Leia asked unexpectedly.

Anakin looked up confused, "You don't know?"

Luke and Leia shook their heads sadly.

Anakin chuckled, it seemed like a silly question to him, "It's…"

"This negotiation is over! Elect your new Queen!" Padme screamed as the door slide open. Many people were chasing after her as she paused to look at Anakin, R2, Han, Leia, and Luke, "We are leaving." Once the guards stopped the crowd of people following Padme and the small group made it's way to Padme's senator apartment in Theed, Anakin looked down at Padme, "I'm taking it didn't go well?" Padme sighed, "There will be a new Queen by tonight. I will not stay Queen longer than that."

**I know boring chapter but I hope that cleared up a few questions about the Force. The twins can still use the Force but it is very hard and hardly there. They pretty much need Anakin around to help them or they have to really really try to notice things like Leia did. If that doesn't make sense let me know! Well thanks for reading! :)**


	16. Where's Our Parents?

**I hope you are liking my story, especially my two favorite readers *cough cough* I'm sorry that I haven't updated/that this isn't a good chapter but someone very close to me died and I haven't really been able to concentrate… but please try to enjoy!**

The grouped followed Padme through a set of elegant doors into a gorgeous apartment. Leila inspected the room; it was smaller than the previous apartment but still a very nice size. The room that they were now in had a few doors leading to other rooms and also a huge picture window that looked out of the beautiful landscape of Theed.

"You sure have a lot of homes." Han said as he gazed around the room.

Padme gestured for them to sit, "Yes, but I do have my favorites."

"Where's your absolute favorite?" Luke curiously asked as he sat down next to his sister.

Padme smiled as she lost herself in a memory, "It's a place in the lake country here on Naboo." Hundreds of images flashed through Padme's mind, that lake house held precious memories; it was the place where Anakin and her shared their first kiss. It was the place where they were married and first made love. So much loved filled those walls.

Padme shook her head as she came back to reality, "If you please excuse me." _I can't stay in the outfit anymore._ Padme turned to walk to her bedroom but paused to glance at Anakin. Anakin looked back emotionlessly before looking back out the window. Padme sighed and walked in the direction of her bedroom. _What's wrong with him?_

Leia nudged Luke to look at their father, who was leaning against one of the walls as he looked out the window silently.

Luke nodded, "There's something wrong with him…"

"He looks very tired." Leia whispered to Luke.

"I don't think he has gotten any sleep," Luke replied, "Maybe we should talk to him."

Leia turned to her father and opened her mouth but before she could say any words R2 rolled over to Anakin and started beeping.

Anakin sighed as he looked down at his droid, "What's that suppose to mean, R2?"

R2 replied with a series of short beeps.

Anakin looked back out the window, "She is very capable of doing that herself."

R2 beeped again but Anakin ignored him. R2 began very irritated and without any warning he rammed into Anakin's leg causing the large Jedi to stumble backwards frowning, "R2!" The beeping R2 ignored his Master as he tried to hit his leg again but Anakin stopped his friend using the Force, "Is it really that important?"

R2 set off a long range of beeps as Anakin sighed, "Fine. Fine, I'm going."

Luke, Leia, and Han watched as a very annoyed Anakin walked out of the room and into the room in which Padme had previously entered. R2 beeped happily as he followed his Master. Once the two had disappeared Han turned to the twins, "What was that about?"

Luke shrugged, "I have no idea."

"I thought you could understand that droid?" Han asked.

Luke shook his head, "With a communicator. I've never seen anyone understand a droid more fluently than Father."

Leia nodded in agreement, "He has to have a lot of experience with droids."

Han shook his head, "Not just a lot, lifetimes of experience. No living person can speak droid that fluently."

Leia smiled, "Well I guess our father can."

Han rolled his eyes, "Oh yes let me add that to the list of things he can do."

Luke couldn't help but smile like his sister; his father was just so amazing but suddenly Luke's grin turned into a frown when a thought ran through his mad. Leia noticed her brother's change, "Luke, what is it?"

"You think he is amazing as well?"

Leia sighed, not exactly wanting to admit that she was starting to love her father, "Well….yes."

Luke glared into Leia's eyes, "Then how did that amazing man become Darth Vader."

Both Leia and Han lost all emotion as they looked at each other before turning back to Luke. They hadn't even thought about it. Anakin was nothing like Vader, but yet he was Darth Vader. Leia let out a small cry before Han hugged her tightly as he placed kisses on her head, "Shhhh... It's alright."

Leia shook her head as she continued to sob into Han's chest. As soon as he saw his sister cry, Luke regretted ever mentioning anything, "Leia, I'm sorry… I don't know why…"

Leia shook her head again as she looked back up at Luke, "No, it's not your fault. I just don't know how our father became that beast… he said he changed for us back in that cell but how and why? It doesn't make sense."

"We will figure this all out I promise…"

Anakin marched into Padme's bedroom only to realize it was empty. _Where was she? _As R2 caught up to Anakin he also paused to look around. Anakin sighed as he looked down at his friend, "She's not here. Can I go now?"

R2 turned his head toward the fresher door indicating that Padme was inside.

Anakin let out a rough sigh that R2 quickly responded to. Anakin frowned at his droid's statement, "Of course I want to be with her! Things are just complicated right now."

R2 let out more beeps as Anakin sat on the edge of the bed, "Of course I love her!"

Before R2 could respond the fresher door slid open revealing a newly showered Padme in a simple dress. Anakin studied his wife as a smile graced her face, her wet hair stuck to her clean body, and the dressed showed off every single one of her perfect curves. _She's so perfect…I want her….I need her…No._

Anakin let out a groan as he fell back onto the bed. _I just need to stop looking at her, but I can't. Why is she my weakness?_

Padme giggled trying to hid her fear, "Do I look that bad?"

Anakin kept his eyes shut, "Actually it's the opposite."

Padme's smile grew bigger. _He still wants me. _"You look tired."

"I'm fine."

Padme crawled onto the bed with her husband, "You should rest."

"I have things to do, protect you…Luke, Leia, and Han."

Padme traced her fingers over Anakin's gloved hand and arm trying to ignore the "Leia" part. "There are more than enough guards around the entire city today, get your rest so you can protect us."

When Anakin didn't respond Padme grabbed onto her husbands shoulders trying to pull him farther onto the bed. As she continued to struggle and fail, Anakin chucked as he took mercy and moved farther onto the bed.

Trying to forget about Anakin denying her before, Padme snuggled into her husband. She sighed in relief when Anakin wrapped his arms around her. Anakin held his wife for a few minutes before pushing her away, "They are in the other room," Anakin sighed before laughing lightly, "Plus I'm wearing my boots in bed, I believe you said that wasn't allowed."

Padme pushed Anakin's hands away as she snuggled into him again, "I don't care, stay with me."

"That's unlike you." Anakin said yawning.

Padme was silent for a few minutes thinking about what to say, "I just want my husband…"

Padme panicked when Anakin did not respond, _does he not want me? Is he thinking about Leia? He hasn't let go though. What did I do? What can I say? _Padme found the courage to look up as all panic washed away, Anakin had fallen asleep with Padme wrapped in his arms. A smile appeared on the young wife's face, she loved seeing him like this. He looked like the sexy innocent boy she married not the hard eyed solider he had become. Padme remembered the first time Anakin came home from war, his eyes that were once shining with light had gone hard. His large muscles had become bigger, harder and more define. There were more scars on Anakin's body than Padme could count. She remembered crying while they made love after his return because of the fear she felt for him. Padme suddenly felt sleep wash over her as well as she snuggled closer into her husband.

Luke, Leia, and Han continued to talk for a few hours before halting their conversations.

Luke glanced around the room, "They have been gone for a long time."

"Do you think we should look for them?" Leia asked concerned.

Han laughed, "I think you two forgot. You think they are your parents, that means you are their children. How do you have children?"

Luke and Leia exchanged a look before looking back at Han, who pointed at them, "Exactly. They may be doing that."

Leia frowned, "Is sex all you think about?"

"That depends, are you saying you want to do something later?" Han asked smiling at Leia.

Leia threw a pillow at her lover as Luke rolled his eyes.

Leia got up from the couch and walked in the direction of where Padme, her father, and R2 had went.

Luke and Han stood up quickly yelling in sync, "What are you going!?"

"Finding answers." Leia said as she walked out of the room.

Leia paused as she spied around the doorway as she prayed not to see her "might be" parents fooling around. To her surprise she saw the two lying on bed unmoving. _Are they asleep? _Leia took a deep breath before stepping around the corner, to her relief they were both asleep. Leia couldn't help to smile at the scene before her, had no doubt they were lovers. Her father's large body had Padme's small fame intertwined in his. As his arms cradled her, holding her to his chest. They held onto each other and their faces looked completely peaceful. The sight of two people in love. _They both must have been so tired. At least they are together. They look so perfect. _Leia noticed a sheet that had fallen on the ground and decided to put it over the two lovers, hoping they would not wake up. As Leia threw the cover over the lovers she jumped as a sound came up from behind her. It seems that R2 did not like her watching his masters and was scolding her. Leia held a finger up to her lips to silence the droid before whispering, "I'm going, I'm going. Shhh… Calm down."

Han and Luke watched with questioning eyes as a smiling Leia walked back into the room.

"What happened?" Luke questioned as Leia sat back down of the couch.

Leia's face didn't change, "Nothing, they were a sleep."

Han sighed, "That's not interesting… The least they could do is give me entertainment but no they have to…. Wait. They? They were asleep together?"

Leia nodded happily, "They look so happy."

Luke jumped up and ran towards the bedroom to see his parents before Leia stopped him, "Luke no don't! R2 is in there and he will wake up father."

Luke sighed upset. "Oh…"

Hurt was obvious across Luke's face and Leia couldn't help but feel the hurt as well, "But Luke, I can tell you everything."

Luke smiled as he walked back to take his place next to his sister waiting to hear what she saw.

**Sorry for this chapter, but just to make myself feel better… RIP Zoey 3 best kitten ever and to the person who hit my cat and didn't stop, I don't know who you are but God does and you better watch out for the Karma that is coming your way. Okay sorry everyone I just needed to say that. Hope you keep reading! **


	17. Visitors

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, another death happened in my family and I just haven't been able to write much! But the story will continue! I hope you are enjoying! Please review!**

Luke, Han, and Leia found themselves still alone in the quite apartment as night fell upon Naboo. After Leia had explained what she saw to Luke, she decided to search the apartment for clues. However, the investigation had ended in defeat when Leia could not find a single item in the apartment. She had hoped to find notes between the two lovers or photos but there was nothing. As the three continued to sit in the silent apartment a knock came to the door causing the trio to turn towards the door.

Luke glanced at Leia, "Should we answer it?"

Han smiled as he started to stand up, "I'll answer it! I love conversations!"

Before a Leia could grab Han a voice echoed from behind them, "No, I'll get it."

Padme quickly ran around Han, Luke, and Leia before opening the door, "Oh…Hello! Please come in!"

A man slowly stalked into the room as he glared at Luke, Han, and Leia before turning back to Padme, "Sorry for interrupting at this hour milady."

Padme smiled trying to hide her confusion, she had no idea how long she had been sleeping or what time it was, "It is perfectly fine. I hope you bring good news?"

The man nodded, "I suppose, Queen Karami has been elected into power and the coronation is happening as we speak."

Leia leaned over to Luke whispering, "Why does he look so angry if the new queen was just elected."

Luke shrugged keeping his eyes on the strange man, something about this man screamed bad news.

"That's very good news." Padme chimed.

"She might be a good ruler, but I believe someone else should have stayed in power." The man said as he turned his gaze to Padme.

Padme frowned as she tried to push the man out of her apartment, "I will not serve anymore time as queen, my duty is to the Republic, and being a senator."

The man paused at the doorway, "Well…I also have a message for General Skywalker."

"He is busy." Padme yelled as she slammed the door in the man's face. She turned back around to face her guests, "I'm so very sorry. I have been a terrible host. How long have I've been gone?"

"We rested as well, I'm not even sure." Leia lied.

Padme smiled noticing the lie, "Well I'm sure you all are hungry, the kitchen had been stocked before our arrival. Come! Let's get something to eat!" Padme led the way to a small kitchen as everyone found something their likings before finding a spot at the table. Luke noticed Padme putting something to the side and decided to ask why, just out of curiosity. Padme smiled, "It's Anakin's favorite, he would kill me if I didn't save it for him." Luke smiled at Padme's response before returning to his food; the meat she saved for his father was his favorite as well. It was Tatooine meat.

It was silent for a moment as only the sound of mouths chewing could be heard but Luke couldn't help his curiosity, "What is General Skywalker doing that he is so busy. Luke had to smile, _General Skywalker,_ his father was a general; a powerful and loved general.

Padme let out a small giggle, "Oh, I just wanted that man out of my house."

"So he isn't busy?" Leia asked.

_Well he is if you want him. _"Hmmm… Well no. You would think for fighting a war he would be less of a heavy sleeper."

Han laughed, "You mean he is still sleeping!"

Padme nodded, "He doesn't sleep much during the war, he hardly sleeps when he is on leave. When he is comfortable around people is when he goes into deeper sleeps… but I'm afraid it is the hardest to wake him up. Usually he wakes up at the slightest noise."

Leia and Luke smiled at the word "comfortable." Their father was sleeping because he was comfortable around them. It was strange neither of them ever imagined their father sleeping before… or eating.

Han put his feet on the table and his hands behind his head, "So are you two a thing?"

Luke and Leia both choked on the food in their mouths, _why would he ask her that!_

Fear also washed over Padme as she tried to hide her emotions, _He noticed? Everyone notices…but no one says anything. I can't have him saying that to anyone else! I will not risk my marriage! _Padme concealed her emotions perfectly as she forced a joking laugh, "Me and Anakin? No. No, we are just friends."

Sorrow once again swept over the twins. This was a more complicated situation than the Rebels v.s. the Empire.

Han raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

Padme nodded as she motioned Han to remove his feet from her table, "I hate when Anakin does that and I hate it when others do it as well and yes we are only friends."

The twins stayed silent as Han continued to press for answers out of Padme, "He does that often? Then you must be together a lot."

Padme smiled slyly, she was not going to mess this up; she saw what he was doing, "Not really, but he is my best friend so we do occasionally see each other, and every time we do, he always seems to do that."

Han smiled back refusing to lose this talk, "Well then why were you two sleeping together back there?"

Luke and Leia's face turned bright red, they should have known Han would have said something.

Padme frowned on the inside, _he saw us? "_We were talking and we fell asleep. We have known each other for years now and I think you are missing on key thing here."

"What's that?"

"He's a Jedi."

Han frowned, "So?"

Luke and Leia exchanged a confused look before looking back at Padme.

Padme glanced at the three faces in front of her, "You really don't know?"

All three shook their heads.

Padme let out a sigh, "Anakin and I…We aren't anything. We can't be. Jedi are trained not to have feelings; they are not allowed to have emotions or attachments. Most Jedi don't even feel an attraction to anything. They can't have normal lives. That's why Jedi where those robes, they must be pure and hide their bodies."

Luke was in shock, "What do you mean attachments?"

"I mean…they can't have people that will distract them from being one with the Force. They aren't allowed to have family, loved ones, close friends, nothing."

"How can they do that to a living being?" Han asked curiously.

Padme turned her gaze to Han, "The Jedi find force sensitive babies and raise them so they won't feel. It's normal life for Jedi."

Leia shook her head, "No. He cares for you! I see it every time her looks at you!"

Padme smiled, _maybe Leia isn't so bad, _"Anakin is an…exception. I told you that I met him on Tatooine when he was nine. His mother, not by the Jedi, raised him. It's a very long story but he was so powerful that they brought him back to Courscant to begin training. He was allowed one attachment, to his mother. They tried to take his emotions and feelings but it did not totally work."

Leia sighed sadly, "That's terrible…"

Padme nodded, "That is one of the reasons why things are so complicated for him. He sees things differently than the rest of the Jedi."

So… they can't even get married… or have children?" Luke asked silently.

_Well we have and we will but I can't tell you that… _"I'm afraid not… They can't have attachments and they have to be pure, so that means no sex. Any Jedi that would do that would get kicked out of the Order." Fear washed over Padme as she said her last sentence. She couldn't let that happen to Anakin, no one would find out about their marriage. "Please excuse me."

"Where are you going?" Leia asked concerned.

Padme paused turning back, "I have to at least try to wake up Anakin…" She turned again walking towards the hallway pausing at the entrance, "Oh and if you wear a knock could you answer it? I have some… very important people arriving. I told them all about you so don't be alarmed if they know your names!"

All three nodded at the smiling woman who thanked them before leaving the room.

Han turned to his friends, "She's either lying or she has no idea that your father is showing his body off from those purity robes."

Leia frowned, "What do you mean showing his body off!"

"You're his children! He's obviously not that pure! He has to be taking off his robes at some point!"

Luke gestured his hands, "Yes, yes we know but that isn't the problem! Did you hear what she said?"

Han smiled, "Obviously. That's why I'm talking about it."

Luke shook his head, "No! Not that! About marriage and children! We know that Father at least broke one rule!"

Leia nodded, "I agree. I still think Padme's our mother but we have to concentrate on what we know and are figuring out."

"You have to remember…" Han interrupted, "I know I'm being the bad news guy here but we don't know if Padme is your mother. He might not have gotten married, he is… a womanizer; he might of just had children on accident. He never acknowledged you because he would have to leave the Order"

Luke frowned, "After all this time you are still doubting him! Even as Darth Vader he loved me! He didn't cast his son out into the cold like a son her never wanted! As soon as he figured out he had a son, he offered me everything! He wanted me with him because he never knew I existed! I'm with Leia, I believe our mother is Padme but why didn't he know about us? How is he a Jedi but have children?"

"Do you think that's what he meant by we had something to do with him turning to the darkside?" Leia asked quietly.

Luke nodded sadly, "That's exactly what I think."

Padme walked into her room as she paused to watch her giant sleeping husband. He looked so peaceful, so relaxed. R2 greeted her as he rolled to her side, "Hello R2. Time to wake Anakin up." Padme jumped onto her bed like a six year old child as she continued to rock the bed. When the rocking of the bed did nothing to Anakin, Padme grabbed a hold of him, "Ani!" Anakin didn't stir so Padme continued to shake him, "Anakin! Ani! Come on!" After a few minutes Anakin rolled over onto his face, No. Padme continued to shake him, "Come on!" Padme heard a rumbled, "Five more minutes." From Anakin's pillow covered mouth. Padme giggled as she reached inside one of the layers of his robe tickling his back, "Now Ani!" Anakin started to laugh, as he turned over the Force to hover Padme in mid-air over him, "I'm in charge."

Padme acted mad, "Put me down!"

Anakin shook his head, "Nah-uh."

R2 let off a serious of beeps that made Anakin laugh, "Don't take her side R2!"

R2 responded cheerfully causing Anakin to laugh again, "I know she had you first but that doesn't mean you have to take her side! Think of everything we've been through!"

R2 buzzed looking at Padme.

Padme giggled, "Thank you R2." But turned her gaze back to her husband as she forced a frown onto her face, "Anakin."

Anakin turned over closing his eyes, "Not a chance."

Padme laughed, "Anakin Skywalker!"

Anakin sighed as he turned to look up at Padme, "Senator Amidala, I'm a Jedi Knight trying to sleep and you are being very distracting."

Padme smiled seductively, or as seductively as she could floating in mid-air, "I could distract you in other ways."

Anakin raised an eyebrow, "Very tempting."

Padme shrugged, "Or I could tell you who is going to be here any moment now."

Anakin frowned as he lowered Padme back to the bed, "Who?"

Padme sighed, "You might not be very happy with me…"

Anakin humped as he laid on his back with his arms crossed and eyes shut, "If it's one of your ex-boyfriends I'll…"

"No. No nothing like that!" Padme interrupted.

Anakin looked at his wife with questioning eyes, "Then who?"

Luke, Leia, and Han paused as a knock sounded at the door. Luke decided he would answer the door, not knowing who was on the other side. He inhaled deeply before opening it, when the door was open it revealed a middle aged happy couple, "Hello! You must be… Luke! We are Jobal and Ruwee Nabarrie. Is our daughter here?"

**Sorry this took so long! Trying to get back into writing! The next few chapters will be the Skywalkers with the Nabarries and then leaving for the Lake Country! Please review! I love hearing from all of you! :)**


	18. Family Reunion?

**Hey guys! I'm soooooo sorry this is taking so long; I've been so busy! I hope you miss me as much as I miss you! I'm just getting back into everything since all the deaths in my family so please help me get through this! Don't forget to review and give me inspiration! Enjoy the story!**

Jobal wasted no time pushing Luke away from the door as she barged past him, "Where is my daughter!?"

Leia smiled as she stood and shook Jobal's hand, _this could actually be my grandmother, _"Hello, I'm Leia. I believe your daughter went to get Ana… Knight Skywalker."

Jobal smiled, "Anakin is here?" _I have to tell Sola. Why didn't Padme tell us? _ Jobal and Sola both loved when Anakin came to Naboo with Padme on her visits. Anakin was a gentleman and not to mention a fine thing to look at. She just wished that he wasn't a Jedi, Padme and Anakin would make fine grandchildren for herself and her husband.

Ruwee was the next to speak as he walked into the room letting out a large humph before speaking, "Well they decided to give her good protection at last."

Jobal was too lost in her thoughts to respond or control her husband.

"Good protection?" Luke asked.

Ruwee nodded, "Yes. A good protector, best damn one I've ever seen. Someone that actually knows what the hell they are doing."

"Ruwee! Now you stop it!" Jodal frowned at her husband before turning back to Luke, "I'm sorry. We are just stressed, it has been months since we've seen our daughter and she always seems to be in danger. We, as her parents, just wish that they would keep her under better protection."

"Please don't tell me you are complaining about my protection details again."

The group looked around to the direction of Padme's voice to see Padme walking towards them with Anakin following close behind. Anakin's face showed nothing more than a solider on a mission. Luke. Leia. Han. Ugh. Don't forget them yet._ Why did she have to call her parents? I understand she misses them but this is making everything more complicated. It's not her fault she doesn't know what is going on, I need to focus. I'm just goofing off. Focus. Concentrate. _

Luke was amazed about how much his father's appearance could change just from his facial expressions. His father looked like a powerful Jedi again.

Leia also smiled as she saw her father, he was following Padme as if his life depended on it. He was her protector and he wouldn't let any harm come to her. _Then how did harm come to her? I see how he follows her; he wouldn't let a fly touch her. Why wasn't she in the future? She had to have died, but how? How did anyone come between her and him? Why did he turn to Darth Vader and forget about her? Forget about us? Become that monster? _

Jobal hugged her daughter before Padme's father hugged Padme tightly, "You know we just worry about you."

Padme smiled into her father's chest, "I know Dad."

Once Padme let go of her father; Ruwee turned and turned and reached his hand out to Anakin, "Hello, _General; a_lways a pleasure to see you.I'm sure you're keeping my daughter safe." Anakin nodded as he shook his father-in-law's hand firmly, "Hello, Sir. Of course, I would never let any harm come to your daughter."

Jobal smiled pushing her husband aside before hugging Anakin, "Oh of course we know that! Hello Anakin, it's so good to see you again! I swear you get bigger every time I see you! On person I mean, I see you every night on the HoloNet!"

Padme smiled with pride, oh her famous husband.

Anakin returned the hug, " It's good to see you too, Milady."

As Jobal released Anakin, Ruwee cleared his throat, "So may I know the details of what is happening?"

Jobal and Padme both frowned and complained, "Dad." "Ruwee."

Ruwee turned to his girls as he pointed at Padme, "Padme is my daughter. I have a right to know what is going on."

Before a fight could start Anakin also cleared his throat, " I believe you do have the right to know. She is your daughter." Everyone became silent as they sat on the couches around Anakin, "I'm afraid that I can't tell you everything but I can tell you this. Your daughter, Luke, Han, Leia, and myself were taken for unknown reasons to a Separatist ship. No one remembers arriving there but we all had a reason of being there. While the Jedi and Senate try to figure out what has happened, we have all been sent to Naboo for hiding and protection."

"Wait. You have been brought here for a protection detail while the war is still raging on so close?" Ruwee asked in disbelief.

Padme sighed, "I thought you were happy Anakin was here to protect me?"

Ruwee nodded, "I am. I am." The older man sighed before continuing, "It's just every night on the HoloNet it tells about how "The Hero Without Fear" is the key to wining the war and now here he stands. Protecting a senator?"

Luke watched his father with disbelief and awe, no matter how long he was around him, the more amazed he became. He was so amazing and powerful._ Hero Without Fear. Wow. _The winning side needed his father; whatever side had his father would win the war. Luke frowned; whatever side had his father would win the war. _Father turned to the Darkside. The Sith won. _Luke felt a nudge in his ribs and turned to see his sister watching him. Luke rose up his hand trying to sign that he would tell her later.

"This is a very hard time for the Republic but we must find answers, we must keep trying; even if it means doing something that doesn't seem right." Anakin smiled to himself, it wasn't a total lie but he hated doing this to his family. Even if they did not know they were family yet. "And anyways, the HoloNet likes to portray everyone bigger than the galaxy." Anakin added bashfully.

Leia smiled silently, _they know his well so he must come to Naboo often…or at least be around Padme. Hero Without Fear, so he must be famous. It makes no sense for him to be around Naboo so much. He is defiantly in love with Padme, she is the only reason._

Jobal smiled, "Oh Anakin, you're always so modest! Just accept the compliment."

Anakin nodded, "Sorry, Milady." Just then a series of beeps echoed from Anakin's pocket, he quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his datapad before examining the front screen, _Obi-Wan;_ "Please excuse me, Jedi business."

After Anakin left the room, Jobal turned to look at Luke, Leia, and Han; "Please go gather your things, I cannot let you all stay in this tiny apartment!"

Padme's eyes widened, "No Mom, that won't be necessary."

Seeing her mother in distress Leia decided to try to help, "Yes, it really won't be. We aren't much trouble and we don't have any things with us."

Jobal turned to Leia, "Oh yes! I forgot, your new things have already been dropped off at our house. Seems the Jedi Council thought you would need some things, very nice of them."

Leia wasn't sure what to say and only managed to get out an, "Oh…"

Jobal smiled before turning back to her daughter, "We have more than enough houses and we have already moved to the biggest one on the outer rim of the Lake Country when we heard you were arriving!"

"Wait. Wait. Wait"

Everyone paused to see Han looking at the two women, "You have a lot of houses also?"

Leia and Luke rolled their eyes as Jobal looked at Han confused, "Yes?"

Han nodded as he sat down, "Okay, continue, just wanted to make sure I heard that right." The two women went back to bickering as Han leaned over to Leia, " You're whole family is loaded!"

Leia rolled her eyes, "Bet you wish you would have know that when you had a bounty on your head."

Han gasped, "Sith! Boy, I wish I did!"

Leia growled as she hit Han causing him to laugh, "I'm just kidding!"

Jobal continued to beg her daughter, "Their things are already there! Your room is already set! Your sister and nieces are already waiting!"

Padme frowned, _her sister? Oh no. If there was one person she didn't want her to see around Anakin, it was her sister. She loved Sola dearly but Sola suspected there was something going on between them,_ "Mom… We can't…."

"Well of course we can!"

Everyone once again turned in Han's direction, "I love family reunions! Let's go!"

Padme frowned angrily as Luke and Leia pulled Han down, 'What are you doing?"

Han frowned whispering back, "If she is your mother! Don't you want to meet your family? Get more pieces to the puzzle!"

Luke and Leia exchanged an irritated look, Han was right. They couldn't just sit in Padme's apartment for weeks waiting for answers. They had to investigate especially since they didn't know when Anakin was going to forget about them completely. Leia sighed before looking back at Padme, 'I would also like to go."

"If you don't mind…" Luke added politely.

Padme groaned, _I wanted to see them while I was here and now this happened. Why do I do this to myself?_

Ruwee smiled as he slipped his arm around his wide, "So its settled, once Anakin is done we can head right over!"

Anakin and R2 were outside of Padme's apartment in a part of the Palace that was apparently completely safe.

"R2 accept the communication."

As R2 accepted the communication a blue figure of Obi-Wan appeared.

Anakin bowed respectfully, "Master."

Obi-Wan returned the bow, "Anakin, we have a problem."

Anakin raised an eyebrow at his Master, "And that would be?"

"Somehow the Chancellor has been kidnapped once more."

Anakin frowned, "How is that possible?"

"It isn't." Obi-Wan shook his head madly, "None of this makes sense Anakin. It's impossible for him to have been kidnapped again"

"Apparently not."

Obi-Wan slowly brought his gaze to Anakin, "Anakin…" Obi-Wan said slowly as if trying to not upset him, "I know you and Palpatine are close…"

Anakin raised his hand, _No. Not again. _"Don't worry Master. I know, I got too close to him. I must admit my trust with him has been shaken."

Surprised flashed upon Obi-Wan's face as he rose an eyebrow at Anakin, "Really?"

Anakin nodded, "He can't be trusted. There is too much not right. I feel it."

Obi-Wan smiled, "I am very proud of you Anakin."

Anakin smiled, "For what? Thinking badly of an old friend?"

Obi-Wan chuckled, "Well… no, but I think this is the second time within a week that you have avoided a lecture from me."

Anakin laughed, "I believe that is true."

"Well since I see that you are still on Naboo, I will head back to my investigation…"

"Any leads yet?"

Obi-Wan sighed, "I'm afraid not and now with Palpatine gone again… Nothing is going to get done. If you hear anything let me know."

"Yes, Master. Same goes for you."

Obi-Wan smiled, "May the Force be with you Anakin."

Anakin bowed, "May the Force be with you Master."

Just as R2 disconnected the communication a stinging started in Anakin's arm, "What the hell?" The sting soon turned into a pinch that turned into a serious pain. As Anakin held in a scream, R2 rolled to his Master who had dropped to the ground. _What's going on? _Anakin rolled up his sleeve and saw the skin near his gloved arm was completely red and throbbing. _What's that from? _Soon enough the pain stopped as if it never happened. Anakin answered his droid's panicked beeps, "I'm okay R2…"

Anakin sat up as he rubbed his arm, _what was that? Why would that happen? _

"_Some thing was put there."_

Anakin looked around but no one was there.

_"Palpatine. When you first woke up. He was it was to keep you in line."_

Anakin frowned, _Qui-Gon. That's Qui-Gon's voice but I can't see him. I don't even know what he is talking about._

_"Anakin he put something inside your arm. He put a…."_

"Anakin!"

_Dammit. _Anakin looked up to see Padme standing outside the door, "You coming? We have to leave?" _Why couldn't she just let him finish! He put what in my arm! I can't remember anything! _Anakin frowned, "Yeah."

Padme smiled as her husband stood and started walking towards her, but instead of stopping he continued right by her back into the apartment. _Not again….What happened? What changed?_

Anakin did not talk to anyone the entire ride to the Nabarries' home.

**Well what did you think? Please let me know! I'll answer any questions! PlEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I love hearing from you! 3 And I really need the inspiration! Thanks!**


	19. Sisters

**Hey guys! I** hope** you're still with me! Once again I'm sorry about it taking so long, please enjoy! Don't forget to review! I hope you like it! :)**

After a transport ride and a short walk; the group finally arrived to the Nabarrie household. Padme followed her parents as they walked down the walkway to the entrance of one of her family's large homes. Luke, Leia, and Han trailed closely behind as a strangely quiet Anakin and his faithful droid also followed but at a large distant behind. Padme's parents continued to chat happily to the group; the two adults were the only ones not noticing Anakin's strange behavior.

Padme nodded happily at her parents' comments and stories, not actually comprehending what they were telling her. _What is wrong with Anakin? Nothing seemed wrong earlier. Did I say anything? Did someone say something to him? Maybe I can talk to him later. _Leia studied Padme, before glancing back at her father. He was looking forward but not actually seeing anything, his eyes were filled with confusion. _What's wrong with him? What happened?_ Luke nudged his sister as he leaned towards her, "What's wrong?"

Leia frowned looking forward, "Something is wrong. He is acting funny."

Luke turned to glance at his father, "So I've noticed."

Han chuckled as he joined the conversation, "Compared to how he use to act, I think he is acting wonderful!"

Leia glared at Han, "Do you always have to make jokes?"

Han shrugged, "Yes, but it's more fun when Chewie is around to hear them. He laughs."

Luke, Leia, and Han paused as Jobal and Ruwee turned to face them, by this time the group had made it to the front door of the large house. "Welcome to our home! We already have a large bedroom set up for the three of you so please make yourself at home! Jobal smiled opening the door, "But please stay here for one moment."

Soon enough Jobal and Ruwee disappeared leaving Padme, Luke, Leia, Han, a still distant Anakin and R2 alone outside. Leia studied Padme who was watching the absent looking Anakin walking slowly towards the group. Leia moved towards Padme before whispering, "Is he okay?" Padme didn't take her eyes off Anakin, "I… don't know."

Anakin continued walking slowly completely lost in his own thoughts, _Luke. Leia. Han. I'm going to forget them soon. I'm not going to know who they are. Padme. I can't let Padme die. I have to protect my family. I need them. The Empire. I can't let it be created. Darth Vader will not exist. I need to stop so much but I need to remember to be able to stop it. I'm here though… I'm pissing around when I need to get things done. What was that pain? They did put something in my arm… but what was it? I can't remember. Qui-Gon can't contact me again or he won't. _Anakin paused as he reached this family, he felt them looking at him; he felt their concern but he didn't care. He needed to get answers. The young Jedi silently reached out to the force, just like he had done on the transport ride to the house, _Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon, where are you? I need you. Please help me…_ Just like before, Anakin received no response.

The sound of the door opening made everyone look up, "Padme!"

A woman quickly ran out the door and jumped onto Padme, as she hugged her tightly.

Padme laugh happily, "Hi Sola!"

Sola let go of Padme and smiled, "How is my little sister?"

Leia and Luke exchanged a glance at the word _sister_.

Padme shrugged, "I'm still all here, thanks to my Jedi prot…." Before Padme could finish her sentence her sister had already started running toward the silent giant, "Anakin!"

Sola leapt onto Anakin, wrapping her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Anakin's face softened as he laughed returning the hug, letting Sola's body dangle above the ground, "Hi Sola."

Sola laughed, "I didn't know you were coming!"

Anakin shrugged as he continued to hold Sola above the ground, "Well…Here I am."

Padme smiled at her husband and sister, they always acted like this around each other. Sola loved Anakin; but she also expected Padme and Anakin to be lovers. Padme frowned slightly; _I'll have to watch how I act. She will be testing me_. _This might be a test now._

Luke and Leia once again were amazed by their father's strength and broadness. The woman dangling from their father's body looked like a small doll compared to his large figure, Anakin held the woman up as if she were as light as air.

Padme laughed at the sight of the two, "Watch it Sola, your husband might get jealous."

Sola let go of Anakin and dropped to the ground before she turned to look at her sister, "No, my husband is with my children; who are at a party for a neighbor child." Sola smiled as she turned back to Anakin, "Besides... It's not every day the Hero Without Fear is at your home instead of on the HoloNet."

"Not you too…" Anakin whined.

"You watch him as well?"

The group turned toward the doorway to see Jobal had returned. Sola smiled at her mother, "Why of course! He got hot! I love seeing an extremely sexy Jedi every night before I go to bed."

Padme's mouth dropped as she imagined her sister doing very naughty things before she went to bed as she thought about Anakin. _Please Force no._

"So do I!" Jobal agreed happily.

Padme's mouth dropped farther, "Please stop!" she begged. Padme knew that almost every woman in the universe imagined that they had a love affair with Anakin Skywalker, but this was too much. She could take her sister thinking about Anakin, but not her mother. Han burst out laughing as Luke and Leia blushed. Leia felt anger wash over her, she would have never imagined anyone talking about Darth Vader this way, but this man was Anakin Skywalker. Anakin was a very attractive person but he belonged to her mother.

Sola smiled, "What? Come on, Padme admit it, Anakin was cute when you first brought him home, but now he is just… sexy." Padme almost died when her sister let out a small grrring sound. At the sight of her sister's face, Sola giggled, "Look how red Anakin and Padme are!" Everyone turned to look back and forth between the young pair. Anakin stayed silent, he hated being the center of attention, especially with this topic. Padme was furious but tried to control herself, "I'm just embarrassed that my family would say this to my Jedi protector!"

Sola shrugged, "Nothing we have never said before."

The two women and young smuggler continued to laugh around the embarrassed people before Ruwee broke the silence walking through the group. The man grabbed a hold of Anakin and started pulling him towards the house, "You do this every time the poor boy comes here. Come along Anakin, away from the women." Padme silently thanked her father as he pulled her husband past her family and into the house.

As soon as Anakin and Ruwee were gone Sola turned to her mother, "Do you think we tortured him enough?"

Jobal laughed, "Calm down Sola, it would be terrible for that boy to go through this entire war, just to die of embarrassment."

Sola laughed, "The sad thing is, I was serious."

"So was I." Jobal laughed in agreement.

Padme almost screamed as she stormed into the house, "You guys are so embarrassing!" R2 silently strolled by the group and hopped up into the house as he followed his masters.

Sola laughed as she turned to look at the trio, "I'm sorry. I'm Sola, Padme's older sister."

Han smiled as he jumped toward Sola and shook her hand, "I'm Han Solo, that was fantastic!"

Sola smiled, "Making Anakin embarrassed?"

"If that's what you call it." Han replied.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, he's the youngest and the hottest so it's fun to pick on him."

Han became silent at the "he's hottest" statement.

Luke rolled his eyes, he wasn't exactly happy with these people picking on his father, "Hello, I'm Luke." Leia also stepped forward, "And I'm Leia." Sola shook both their hands, "Glad to meet you. Please come inside."

As everyone entered the house amazement appeared across Luke's face. The living room was large with a small kitchen but the size of the room was not what amazed Luke. The far side of the huge room was a huge clear opening to a porch that overlooked a lake. The sight of the clear clue water was what amazed Luke; there was just so much water.

Jobal was pointing around the room pointing things out to the group but Leia, like her brother paid no attention to the older woman; Leia was too busy looking her father and Padme. As Luke, Leia, and Han took their seats on couches in the living area, Padme was nowhere to be found. As Leia continued to search with her eyes, she sighed in relief when she spotted her father with his back towards them standing on the porch.

"He's meditating." Luke whispered following his sister's stare.

"Why?" Leia asked quietly.

Luke shrugged, "Jedi meditate for many reasons or at least that is what Yoda told me. Maybe to relax or find answers…Father, however, seems frustrated or maybe just stressed."

Leia nodded, "I know. I want to help him."

"Go talk to him." Luke insisted. Luke wanted his sister and father to bond. He could tell Leia was starting to like their father, but he wanted to make sure their love was complete. He knew his father already loved him and that he loved his father; now all that was left was Leia.

"You think I should?"

"Of course," Han interrupted, "You need some daddy daughter time."

Leia shoved Han back into the couch as she got up and walked toward her father. As she approached him she felt Han and Luke's stares on her back. Her father did not move as she took a step onto the porch, Leia saw that he had his eyes closed and guessed that he probably did not even know that she was next to him. She took a moment to look at her surrounding, the porch was larger than she thought and it even had steps that lead down to a huge dock on the water, "Wow…."

"I know…"

Leia's head snapped toward the direction of the voice but her father still stood with his eyes shut facing the water, just like before. _I think that was father's voice… but it doesn't look like he said anything. _As Leia stood studying her father she couldn't help but to study more of him. Nothing seemed to be enough for. Everything about him just seemed to be perfect. Padme remembered Bail, her adopted father and felt sad at how much she admired Anakin. When she was little she thought Bail was the most amazing father and now all she wanted was Anakin. _I haven't even felt my own father's love, I haven't felt his skin, or know his smell. _

Leia lost control of her body has a single finger lifted in the air reached out for Anakin's face. Leia jumped back as Anakin's one eye opened, "You make it very hard to concentrate."

Leia blushed, "I'm sorry," She turned to return the living area, "I'll go…"

"No, please stay." Anakin insisted quietly.

Leia silently turned around before asking, "What are you doing?"

"I believe Luke already told you."

Disbelief appeared on Leia's face, "You heard him from all the way out here!"

Anakin nodded, "I can do many things through the Force, so you are concerned about Padme and I?"

Leia frowned as she glanced back at her brother, _I never said anything out loud about that, at least when he was around. Unless he can…_Anakin opened his eyes as he turned his head towards his daughter as she let out a gasp of realization, "You can read minds too!?"

Anakin shrugged, "Kinda. To an extent."

Leia smiled as she imagined herself as a little girl again, showing off her father to the world. The statement "My dad can do anything" had a new meaning in her mind. Her dad really could do anything. After Leia was done being amazed she turned to look at her Father, "So what is wrong?"

Anakin turned back towards the water as he closed his eyes trying to meditate once more, "It's complicated."

Leia took a step towards her father, "Tell me." She insisted.

Anakin sighed, "Leia…You wouldn't understand."

Leia frowned, "I don't understand many things! But I would if you would just tell me!"

Anakin sincerely looked back at his daughter, "I will, give me time."

The young girl threw her hands up into the air, "When? When you forget everything? When you forget who Luke and I are?"

Anakin frowned as he pointed at his daughter, "I won't forget you." He closed his eyes as he turned back towards the water, "That's why I'm meditating."

Leia nodded trying to understand, "So you're meditating so you won't forget? So you continue to remember?"

A smiled formed on Anakin lips as he turned back to Leia, "Precisely."

Leia returned the smile before frowning again, "That doesn't explain why you are acting like this."

Anakin frowned again, "I told you, it's complicated."

When Leia said nothing, Anakin turned began to turn but Leia ran to grab him, "Don't shut me out!" The moment Leia grabbed her father's arm, visions appeared inside her head. She saw scenes of Padme and Anakin together. She saw Anakin talking to Obi-Wan about the Chancellor being missing. She saw her father falling in pain because of his arm. Things that happened moments ago, as if she could read his mind; but as quick as the visions started they were over, leaving a father and daughter staring at each other. _He's acting like this for us. He's trying to make things right. He loves us, he always has. _They looked into each other's eyes not saying a word, they weren't sure what had just happened but they knew the Force had a plan for them. Leia stared into her father's never-ending blue eyes; _they are just like Luke's…but better. My father. _Tears started to run down Leia's face as she smiled happily, she didn't know why but whatever had just happened in those few seconds had brought them closer together. Anakin smiled as he raised his glove had to Leia's face, cupping her cheek in his hand. _My daughter. _This moment could have lasted forever but it did not.

"Hey Ana…."

Both Anakin and Leia looked over to where Padme stood frozen in the door with Sola paused right behind her. Leia watched as hurt and jealous appeared on Padme's face, as Leia started realizing what the scene probably looked like, she moved away from her father. Anakin lowed his hand as Leia started wiping the tears out of her face, "I'm sorry. If you excuse me." Leia slipped through the passage between the two women ignoring the hard glare she was getting from Sola. Anakin, on the other hand, hadn't noticed that he had done anything wrong because in his mind, that was his daughter. Padme and his daughter, so Padme shouldn't have been jealous of their daughter.

Padme stood frozen staring at her husband, _I'm losing him…or I lost him. That was love in their eyes. In his eyes! I saw it! He loves her! Oh Force! How could he do this to me? Anakin! My husband! After everything we've been through! I love him! _Sola stepped forward concerned, "Are you alright Padme?" Padme hid the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes; she looked down trying to get control of herself, _I can't let Sola see that it bothers me. _"Yes…" The young senator looked up completely controlled, "Sorry to bother you Anakin. We will be on the other dock if you need us."

Anakin nodded, _there's something wrong but I'll talk to her later, I need to figure things out or I'll never save her, I need her, I can't live without her; _he bowed to the woman in front of him_ "_That's fine, milady."

Padme turned and walked away, her sister right on her heels, "Padme…What the hell was that about?" Padme frowned, "I have no idea." The two women left the room but not before casting a nasty glare at Leia. _She will not win. He is mine._

**Well what did you think!? Let me know please! I hope you all like the story! Please review! I love reading from you! 3**


	20. Are You a Virgin?

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I'm listening and I will explain everything! Just keep reading! Well E]enjoy! Don't forget to review! :)**

Luke turned to his sister noticing the ugly glare she got from the two women, "What was that?"

Leia shrugged, "Well it seems… ourmothermightthinkIaminlovewithourfather."

Luke raised an eyebrow at his sister, "Excuse me, I didn't hear you?"

Leia groaned. 'Our mother might think..."

Han was becoming impatient grabbed a hold of his lover, "She might think what?"

Leia looked up, "She thinks that I'm having an affair with our father."

Both men became silent as they exchanged a glance. The room remained silent for a few minutes before Leia exploded, "I just want to know him! I want to be able to love him! Is that a crime to want to know my own father? I want to learn who he was before he turned into a monster and got put into a suit! I want to know how he got into the suit! The person I see, there is no way in sith's hell is Darth Vader! That is just impossible! There are so many questions that are unanswered! We don't know for sure who our mother is and he is our real father. A father that I have felt the touch of once! It shouldn't be like that! I should know his touch, his voice, and his smell! He should have always been there! I shouldn't have to imagine my life with him. We shouldn't have been separated, none of us. It should have been our parents and us together, Luke! We should have waited for the door waiting for him to come home! We should have run to him when we had nightmares! We should have…" Tears started to run down Leia's face as she continued yelling to the empty room.

Luke grabbed a hold of his weeping sister, "I know. I know, Leia."

Leia sobbed harder as she tried to push her brother off of her, "No! You don't!"

Luke shook his head fighting back tears, "Yes, I do. I imagined my life with him, every single day. I imagined him returning home to Tatooine and rescuing me, taking me far away. Don't get me wrong, I loved my Aunt and Uncle, but it wasn't my father. I use to whisper his name at night, just so I could fall asleep. Anakin. It made me feel safe."

Leia grabbed onto her brother, "I'm sorry, it's just that I hated him so much. My whole life I grew dating my own father, every single person in the universe hated him. He was loved by no one, think of how sad his life must have been!"

"I understand," Luke, agreed, "I hated him too and I think about that all the time. He had so many friends, people who loved him, and then everyone was just gone and we don't even know why. Then I think about when I was younger and when I learned he was a Jedi Knight, a powerful warrior; I felt so much more pride in him. When I was told that a Dark Lord murdered him, I thought I could defeat Darth Vader to avenge my father… only to learn that my father was the monster. My whole life came crashing down, everything was a lie, I jumped to my death instead of accepting the truth."

The siblings remained silent as they held onto each other; even Han remained silent trying not to interrupt the moment.

Leia was the first to speak again, "I just can't hate him anymore. I love him, that's why Padme is mad at me. After I saw that vision, I just couldn't look away from him…."

Luke frowned as he interrupted his sister, "Wait."

His sister stopped very annoyed, "What?"

"You saw a vision?"

Leia nodded slowly, "Well I guess… It was weird, I'm not exactly sure what it was."

Luke jumped out of his seat, "What did you see? What happened!?"

"Well," Leia started, "I was standing with father and we were talking. He told me how he was very powerful through the Force…" Leia paused remembering that her father had heard Luke earlier from the porch when Luke was whispering, so that means that he had to have heard their whole conversation.

Luke shook his sister lightly, "And?"

Leia remained motionless, "He could hear everything we were saying from where he was standing…"

Luke and Han also turned blank like Leia, realizing that Anakin had probably heard their whole conversation. The three all turned to look towards the balcony where their father had been standing… Luke sighed as he looked at his sister, "Where did he go?"

Sola continued to try to talk to her sister as they walked towards the other side of the house. Sola saw the hurt in Padme's eyes when she saw Anakin with that Leia girl; even if it was only for a second.

"Padme? Are you alright?"

"Yes, never better."

Sola rolled her eyes, Padme was a politician, and what did she think she would say? That her sister would come out and tell her everything? Padme had her secrets, secrets that she obviously wanted to keep but why wouldn't she tell her sister? It had no sense to Sola.

As the two sisters walked onto the balcony, they were greeted by their mother who smiled radiantly back at the two of them. Padme didn't have to be a Jedi to know that she was walking into a strange topic. Her mother and sister wanted to talk to her, but what?

Sola continued to watch both her daughters walk in as pride gleamed in her eyes. Both her daughters were perfect to her, Sola had many individual accomplishments and Padme was a royal senator with many galactic accomplishments. However, Jobal couldn't help but be concerned, Padme unlike Sola, had no family of her own, she had no love life, or life outside of work. Jobal watched the HoloNet every night and it disgusted her of the reports of her daughter. They called Padme a workaholic, unlovable, or just questioned her sexuality. Jobal just wanted Padme to be happy, to be able to feel the love of another, she hated to think that her daughter was 27 and still a virgin.

Jobal couldn't help herself, she worried for her daughter too much, before Padme even had the chance to sit down her mother spoke out, "Padme, are you still a virgin?"

Padme stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes almost buzzed out of her head. _Oh no. That's what they want to talk to me about. _Before Padme could make a run for it Sola put her hand on her sister's shoulder and guided her into a seat, "Great going Mom, we almost lost her."

Jobal giggled, "I'm sorry. My mind just wonders sometimes."

Padme was still in shock and now her mother was thinking about her love life, "Mother, please stop. Don't let your mind wonder there, I don't need you thinking about my love life."

Sola took a seat next to her sister while her mother continued, "There is nothing to be embarrassed about, and we are all women here."

Sola agreed sarcastically, "Yes Padme, there isn't anything to be embarrassed about, you are only talking about your love life to your sister and mother."

"Oh hush!" Jobal yelled.

Trying to end the conversation quickly, Padme knew she had to say something, "Mom, I'm not going to end up alone like the HoloNet reports. I'm not lonely."

Jobal knew her daughter was lying, "Who then?"

Padme shrugged, "I have many men in my life. Bail is a wonderful friend…."

"I think she means for late at night, you know, when you are alone?" Sola interrupted.

Padme nodded, "Of course! 3PO is wonderful company at night, we may stay up and talk for hours."

Padme's mother let out a groan, "Padme."

Sola laughed, "Let it go mother, Padme just prefers the company of a certain Jedi."

Padme shot a glare at her sister, trying to show that the statement that just had left her sister's mouth was ridiculous.

"Yes," Jobal agreed, "I just wish Anakin weren't a Jedi."

"Then we would know who Padme would be sleeping with, mother."

"Sola!" Padme screamed, "Would you please stop!"

"What?" her mother questioned, "I know you have a close friendship with him but I know you have noticed. He is an extremely attractive man, even more handsome than the talk shows on the HoloNet lead everyone to believe. There are just so many factors that make him even more sexy."

Sola giggled at Padme's face, "Should we leave you and imaginary Anakin alone for a moment?"

Jobal laughed lightly, "Oh Sola, I'm just saying. I've seen the shows; everyone wants him. Such a shame that he is a Jedi, such a shame to the galaxy."

"It's not a shame!" Padme yelled interrupting her mother, "Anakin is the only thing holding this galaxy together! He is the Republic's hero! He is the one that is winning the war! Without him we would all perish!"

Sola smiled, "And yet he is here on a small vacation on Naboo…Again."

Padme remained silent, it didn't make sense for a war hero to accompany a senator back to Naboo, "He… The Jedi Council ordered him to, he needed rest and a smaller assignment."

Before the sisters could continue to argue their mother stepped in again, "I'm not saying that dear. I know Anakin is important to the war efforts. I'm saying it is a shame for you."

Padme hid her true feelings, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Jobal shook her head, "Now Padme, be honest. Even I have to be honest, if I weren't married and younger, and he weren't a Jedi, I would…"

Padme jumped across the table and covered her mother's mouth, "Stop. No more mental pictures of you and Anakin, please. I'm begging you." She turned to her sister, "You too, stop going gaga over Anakin."

Sola smiled slyly, "We just appreciate."

"Well you're wasting your time," Padme chimed, "Anakin is a Jedi and he is trained to not feel attraction towards women."

"Well it didn't look like that a few minutes ago." Sola joked.

Hurt flooded over Padme's features and Sola immediately regretted saying that statement. She was just trying to joke, "Padme… I'm sorry."

Padme waved her hand, "Anakin can do whatever he pleases."

Jobal felt pity for her daughter, Anakin and her could never be. He was a Jedi and she was a senator, but what had he been doing a few minutes before that got Padme so upset, "What happened?"

Sola turned to her mother, "Anakin was giving a little too much attention to that Leia girl."

Jobal thought about it and smiled, "Oh yes! The very pretty one!"

"She's not pretty!" Padme screamed before putting her head into her hands beginning to cry. Padme knew Leia was very beautiful, maybe even prettier than herself, but did Anakin think that?

Sola frowned at her mother and gestured for her to return to the house, "Mom, you make dinner, I'll fix this."

Jobal nodded in agreement, she kissed Padme's head before exiting into the house, "No one is as pretty as my daughters."

The sisters sat in silence for a few minutes as Sola let Padme cry. Sola was the first to speak, "Padme… I know Anakin loves you."

Padme looked up, "Please, you saw the way he was looking at her."

Sola nodded, "Yes I did, but I also see the way he looks at you." Padme said nothing so Sola continued, "When you first brought him here, he watched you with such intensity, it was more than a protector look; it was the look of someone in love."

"Exactly, that was almost 3 years ago." Padme spit.

"Padme!" Sola urged, "He still looks at you like that, it may be a little more hidden but its still there! The way he looks at you compared to her it's totally different!"

Padme looked at her sister, "Tell me you didn't see love in his eyes!"

Sola groaned, "I'm not saying that I didn't see love in his eyes, but I'm telling you; it wasn't the love that he has for you. When he looks at you; there is always a hungry lust in his eyes, total amazement, he is a mad man in love, when he looked at her I saw comfort and love, nothing more."

Padme sobbed again, "I don't know what I should do."

Sola shrugged, "Kill them with kindness. Padme, you are beautiful, kind, and powerful, don't let this get to you."

Padme smiled at her older sister, "Thanks Sola."

Sola returned the smile, "Besides, he's a Jedi, pure forever. As much as the galaxy wants it, Anakin Skywalker will shed his robes for no one, even that Leia."

A small smile appeared on Padme's face, she couldn't hold it in any longer, just one person in her family had to know, "He did for me."

Padme picked the worst time to tell Sola about her affair with Anakin, her older sister was had been taking a sip of a drink which was sprayed out of her mouth after Padme's confession, "WHAT!?"

Padme giggled and smiled slyly, she wouldn't tell her sister about their marriage, not yet. She would talk to Anakin before telling her family that, but there was no harm in telling Sola that Anakin and her had sleep together, "Come now Sola, you expected this for years."

Sola was in shock, "Well…Yeah…But…Wow. Anakin! I've expected but I wasn't sure if it was true! And I sure didn't think you would tell me like that! Oh my Force! Anakin freaking Skywalker!"

Padme raised an eyebrow at her sister, "I thought we were trying to make me feel better!"

Sola threw her cup over her head, "Forget about that! Not after you drop this bomb on me! Let's talk about Anakin! Why didn't you tell me?"

Padme shrugged, feeling a little more empowered than before, "I just didn't want anyone to know."

Sola's mouth dropped, "If I had sex with Anakin Skywalker, I would want the galaxy to know!"

"No Sola," Padme said sadly, "He's a Jedi, he's not suppose to have sex."

Sola threw her hands into the air, "Well he did! You both did! Anakin Skywalker! Yummy! How was it? Was it good? Was he gentle, or eager? Is he has muscular as they saw he is? How big is he? I mean, from the size of his feet…"

"Sola!" Padme yelled, "You look at his feet?"

Sola smiled shyly, "He's just so hot Padme, can't hurt a girl for dreaming."

Padme smiled, "Well I usually criticize the HoloNet for saying very untrue things, but for Anakin Skywalker, they are all true."

"I knew it! How did it happen?"

Padme smiled showing her perfect white teeth, she was going to be the one in control, or at least make it seem that way, "Well, as you said, Anakin is extremely sexy. So one night while he was protecting me, I just seduced him."

Sola's mouth dropped, "You seduced him! Not the other way around?"

Padme smiled even more widely to her sister, "Oh yes, I'm afraid I was the naughty senator and he was the poor Jedi in my path."

Sola smiled, as she hugged her sister, "I've never been so proud of you! You seduced the sexiest man in the universe!" Sola paused for a moment, "Padme! For Sith's sake you seduced the sexiest man in the universe, a Jedi, and you're worried about Leia ruining it?"

Padme nodded.

"Padme, if you could seduce Anakin, even if it was only once…" Sola paused when Padme gave her a funny look, "Padme! How many times did you have sex with him!"

Padme shrugged sheepishly, "I have no idea."

Sola groaned, "Then you have no reason to be upset! He's your territory, he's a Jedi, and he isn't going to risk losing that title, unless it's for you."

Padme shook his head, "I don't know, he hasn't even really touched me since Leia has shown up."

"Maybe..." Sola suggested, "He just has a lot on his mind, maybe there is a real reason, we just need to figure it out; or make him crack."

Padme smiled, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well we have to wait till later, the children will be back soon, but that gives us time to get to know Luke, Leia, and Han. See what is up with them. After that we are going to torture Anakin, make him so hungry for you that by the time you two are alone, he will be ripping off your cloths himself. No questions asked and you will be sure my dear sister, that you are the only woman on that man's mind."

Padme hugged her sister, "Thanks Sola… I wish I would have told you sooner, please don't tell anyone, especially not Anakin."

"I wish you would have told me sooner too," Sola agreed, "I promise I won't tell anyone, not until you are ready."

Padme let out a small laugh, "Thanks, now let's go."

The two sisters smiled and laughed as they walked back into the house, ready for their plan.

**Well what did you guys think? Let me know! Don't worry I promise there will be some Skywalker family alone time, we just have to get there! Stick with me! Review please 3**


	21. Uncle Ani

**Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying my story! I hope you don't mind the few story lines happening, the main one, the little bit naughty one, and a few others thrown in! Well enjoy! **

Anakin let out a long sigh as he continued to walk down the long walkway. He wished he had told R2 to come with him or to go get his starfighter. Fixing something might help his nerves. After Padme, Sola, and Leia had left him alone he couldn't meditate at all, he had to do something. Standing still just made everything worse. He was positive no one even knew he left, Leia hadn't even made it back to Luke when Anakin had mad his get away. He was just confused; he had to think of something, _should I tell Padme that they are our children? No, I would forget who Luke and Leia are, then everything would be a mess. But what can I do? _Anakin knew that there was tension between Padme and Leia; he felt it. _I don't want them to hate each other, we are a family. _Anakin came to the realization that he needed to do something quick or everything would be more of a mess by the time he lost his memory. _Qui-Gon please, help me._

Later that evening, Jobal gathered the family for supper, or at least the family that she could find. Luke, Leia, and Han took their seats around the large table. Jobal had made more than enough food for the entire planet to feast on.

Leia smiled at the older woman, "Thank you, so much for your hospitality."

Jobal returned the smile, "It is my pleasure dear. Besides with Anakin's appetite, I'm not sure there will be enough."

Luke couldn't hold back his smile, his father liked to eat; his father had an appetite. That thought never occurred to Luke because he never saw his father eat, "Ummm… Do you know where Anakin is?"

Jobal sighed, "I'm sorry, I don't." The woman turned as she looked up one of the staircases, "Girls, come along!"

"Don't worry," Ruwee reassured as he took his seat at the end of the table, "if there is food here, Anakin will show up."

Without a warning the front door swung open as two little girls ran inside, "Grandma!" Jobal picked the girls up as they ran to her arms, holding them tightly she laughed, "Oh hello girls! Did you have fun?" Both girls nodded, as a man walked up behind them, "They just couldn't wait to come home, after hearing Aunt Padme was home."

Jobal smiled, "Hello Darred," the woman turned her face back to the girls, "I believe you'll be even more extra happy when you see what surprise Aunt Padme brought with her."

Both girls smiled, "Gifts!"

Ruwee laughed from his chair, "Oh, better than that."

Both girls laughed as they were exchanged to their father. Darred walked to the table and sat both of his daughters in their seats before turning to the three visitors, "Hi, I'm Darred. This is Pooja and Ryoo." Both girls smiled and waved shyly.

Luke returned the smile, "I'm Luke, this is my sister Leia, and her boyfriend Han." Both Han and Leia said hello before Sola came down from the staircase, "There's my girls!"

"Mommy!" Pooja yelled, as both girls ran to their mother.

"Where's Aunt Padme?" Ryoo asked.

Before Sola could answer a voice answered from above her, "The real question is where are my nieces?"

Everyone looked up to see an extra beautiful looking Padme descending the staircase. Her curly hair flowed off her shoulders perfectly, while her dress showed every curve, and her make up was done flawlessly. She looked perfect. A few gasps were heard from the room before the girls ran to their Aunt. Pooja giggled, "You look beautiful." Padme smiled at her niece, "Why thank you Pooja."

"Did you bring gifts?" Ryoo asked.

"Ryoo!" her mother scolded.

Ryoo shrugged, "Grandma said she brought a surprise."

Padme smiled, "Well I did get you both gifts but," Padme paused to think about what their surprise could be. Her mother did not know she had gotten gifts for her nieces, just incase, but she only had one thing in mind, Anakin. The girls loved Anakin; he was their knight in shining armor. "I think your surprise is much better than my gifts."

The girls smiled widely, "When do we get to see the surprise."

Padme smiled, "Any moment, but you have to have patience."

Han leaned over towards Leia, "Think she is trying to attract your father?"

Luke and Leia said nothing but both nodded, they were both wondering how strange this dinner was going to get for them.

Ruwee and Jobal said nothing about their daughter's appearance and guessed it was Padme showing off her style again. The older woman directed everyone into his or her seats and gave them their dishes to get food. Every plate was filled, but not every chair; one chair next to Padme remained empty.

"Grandma?" Pooja asked.

"Yes, dear?"

"Why is there an empty seat?"

Sola smiled at her daughters, "Grandma has a surprise guest."

"Who?" Pooja asked again.

Darred also smiled at his daughters, "That would ruin the surprise."

Ryoo looked with begging eyes to her Aunt, "If we guess who it is, will you tell us?"

Padme smiled at the cuteness of her nieces, "That seems fair."

The girls screamed out names as fast as they could, getting every name wrong. As the girls continued to say names, Luke smiled at his sister, "He must mean a lot to them."

Leia nodded, her face was unreadable, but she was in the first stages of jealousy. He was their surprise and that didn't exactly seem fair to Leia. She was never one of those girls, waiting for Anakin Skywalker to walk through the door. Here these little girls were, waiting for their hero and Leia never even got to call him daddy.

Ruwee laughed when the girls quit, "Seems you will just have to wait."

That statement caused both girls to start pouting, "Give us one hint please?"

Padme smiled as she saw a door across the room open soundlessly revealing R2. If the girls saw R2, they would know who was here. "Fine," Padme smiled as she pointed to the approaching droid, "That's your clue."

Both girls turned and almost screamed as big smiles appeared on their faces, "Ani!"

Han looked at Leia thinking the girls had guessed wrong, "Ani?"

Padme smiled, she had forgot that the girls had copied her nickname for Anakin.

"Did someone say my name?"

The girls turned quickly to see a large dark figure smiling over at them as he leaning against the wall in the opening to the balcony, "Hello miladies." The girls couldn't control their happiness as they ran from their seats over to Anakin's waiting arms. Anakin fell over as the girls rammed into his chest, he had knelt down so that he was at their level but did not expecting the impact to be so hard. As Anakin hit the floor with the girls in his arms, the family started to laugh. It seemed ridiculous that two little girls could knock over such a huge and powerful Jedi.

Darred smiled as he called out to his friend, "You alright there Anakin?"

Anakin stayed motionless on the ground as the two little girls continued to snuggle into him, "I think so?"

Darred laughed, "Aren't you suppose to be the most powerful Jedi ever?"

"So I've been told."

"That's reassuring since you just got beaten by my young daughters."

Everyone continued to laugh for a few moments, before Jobal tried to calm down her family, "Settle down everyone. Girls come eat and then you may go play with Anakin."

Anakin wrapped his arms around the two girls and used the force to pull himself off the ground.

The girls giggled, " Do it again!"

Anakin smiled before putting the girls in their seats, "I will later, promise." He placed kisses on both of their cheeks before taking his seat next to Padme.

The adults asked questions to Anakin about the Jedi and the war. He answered the questions, but feeling his anger towards the subject Jobal quickly changed it to a simpler matter. Taking advantage of everyone not paying attention to him, Anakin glanced at Padme, looking over her features and her body. She looked beautiful. Anakin breathed deeply, _control. My children are in the room. _

Anakin remained silent for most of the dinner, only talking when talked to. No one really talked to Luke, Leia, or Han; just the occasional comment or question. Luke couldn't help but to feel sad. He watched his father and everyone around him. What would it have been like to grow up as his child? He imagined sitting at the table, a little younger than the girls in front of him. He was actually included in the conversation, he was trusted, and the people around him were his family not strangers.

Luke, as well as everyone else went silent as a lower sounding alarm went off in the corner of the room. To everyone's surprise, R2 stood in the corner of the room silent as something sounded inside of his robot body. Anakin frowned, that couldn't be good.

Pooja giggled, "Is R2 having a baby?"

Everyone looked at Anakin, who had regained a calm face and smiled at the little girl, "Well I hope not! I believe he is a boy." Anakin raised himself out of his seat and to the droid who had already started rolling over to his master. R2 pulled out on of his robot arms that held a sounding device in it. Anakin took the communicator and looked at who was attempting to communicate with him. The family watched carefully as Anakin studied the screen of the communicator. A frown formed over the young man's features and Ryoo asked, "Is something wrong Ani?"

Anakin once again realizing that people were in the room smiled at the young girl, "Yes, of course. My friends just miss me." The answer seemed good enough for the two girls so they returned to their dinner, when their eyes were off of him; the Jedi's face turned hard. The solider look had returned to his eyes. The adults whose eyes were on him, felt fear wash over them, they have never seen this side of Anakin. The Jedi did a slight shake of his head to Padme and the other adults in the room that signaled that something was indeed wrong. Sola nodded back to Anakin as he walked swiftly out of the room with R2 right on his heels as soon; as the door closed behind him Sola smiled at her daughters, "Girls how about you don't have to finish your dinner tonight, let's go watch a movie instead."

Both girls smiled as they spit out their vegetables, "Okay!" they both agreed as they ran towards their room. Pooja paused looking back at her mother who had started to follow them, "What about Ani?"

"I'll have him come see you when he is done." Padme assured.

Pooja smiled as she hopped up the stairs and towards the bedroom. Once the young girls were out of sight the adults became very serious. Ruwee turned to his youngest daughter, "What is wrong?"

Padme frowned, "I don't know, we have to wait until he returns."

"I'll go make sure the kids can't hear anything and keep Sola informed." Darred said as he jumped up the stairs.

The adults waited in silence as they waited for the Jedi Knight to return.

As Anakin exited the house, he accepted the communication, "Yes Rex?"

The solider in front of him bowed slightly, "General Skywalker, sorry to bother you sir, but it seems you're vacation is going to be cut short."

Anakin sighed, "Isn't is always?"

"Well, you will still have a vacation after this sir, its just since this is going to happen on Naboo…"

"What's going to happen on Naboo?" Anakin interrupted.

"You see sir, there has been no clues to where the Chancellor has been taken until earlier today, but General Kenobi is on the other side of the galaxy. You and your fleet are near Naboo, so I guess we are the best options."

"My fleet is near Naboo?"

Rex shrugged, "Sorry sir, the men were a little nervous if you were to be captured again. We just wanted to be close incase anything happened."

Anakin frowned, he would be mad about his fleet later, "You're telling me that my whole fleet is to land on Naboo because the Chancellor might be here?"

"No Sir!" Rex continued, "A tracking device went off somewhere in Theed place, the tracking signal went to the Chancellor's office and to an unknown ship on Naboo. We Jedi think that the Chancellor is on that ship."

_The pain! The pain in my arm was from a tracker! He's tracking me! Wait…who's tracking me. The Emperor, but who was the Emperor? _Anakin smiled slyly to his Captain, "Fine Rex, you got a plan?"

Rex smiled back at his General, "Don't I always sir?"

"Let's hear it."

Rex shook his head, "Not through a communication. Three of us will leave shortly and be at the Senator's family's house by nightfall so we are not seen. We must keep this as secret as we can. Many people don't even know the Chancellor has been kidnapped."

Anakin nodded, "Then I guess I will see you soon. Skywalker out."

The figure of Rex bowed before disappearing, Anakin let out a long sigh; war was his life; family wasn't. He was foolish to believe other wise. R2 beeped to his Master, Anakin sighed, "How fast do you think you could get to the Theed Palace?"

R2 beeped again.

Anakin nodded, "Go get my starfighter, stay in the air till you see Rex, bring him here."

R2 let out a series of beeps as he turned and started rolling away.

"Umm R2?"

R2 paused and turned to look at his Master. Anakin raised his hand and pointed in the other direction, "That way."

The droid rolled passed his master as he continued to beep loudly.

Anakin chucked, "I know you knew that, I just wanted to make sure. Don't forget, you can't be seen."

As soon as R2 rolled around the corner, Anakin stepped back into the house. He reached out into the Force to make sure Ryoo and Pooja were not in the same room as the adults, he didn't want to scare them. As Anakin walked back into the room, the adults surrounded him as they asked him questions.

"Everyone calm down!" Ruwee yelled, "Now let Anakin speak."

Anakin gave his father-in-law a nod before standing at the front of the table, "It seems that the Chancellor has been kidnapped…"

Gasps echoed throughout the room, but Han, Leia, and Luke frowned, they could careless what happened to that man.

"It seems that the Separatists are becoming very strong, they think that he has been taken to somewhere on Naboo."

Padme raised an eyebrow, "Think it's a coincidence that he came to the same place we are at?"

Anakin shook his head, "No, not at all."

"What are they going to do?" Jobal questioned.

"My fleet is not far from Naboo," Anakin continued, "a few of my soldiers are coming here with plans of action."

"Here? In my family's home?" Padme questioned.

Anakin frowned, insulted by Padme's comment but before Anakin said anything Ruwee spoke up, "These men fight for the Republic and are by your side Anakin. I would be honored to house any of your troops."

Anakin bowed, "Thank you Mr. Naberrie. If this has anything to do with Padme, I promise I will keep her safe."

Ruwee shook Anakin's hand, "I have no doubt of that my boy."

Suddenly Anakin felt a strange presence just outside the room, "Darred, I think Ryoo is out of her bed."

Darred walked slowly to the door and opened it slowly, revealing a scared look Ryoo. Darred frowned, "You were suppose to stay with your mother."

Ryoo looked past her father to Anakin, "Is the bad guys coming here?"

Anakin's face softened but he couldn't find the words to say anything. Padme stepped forward grabbing her niece's hand, "No. They aren't." Once Padme and Ryoo were out of sight Anakin's face turned hard once again, "I hate to get them involved in any of this."

Darred tried to comfort his friend, "She will be fine. It is you and your men you need to worry about."

"Could I help?"

Anakin turned to see Luke staring back at him. Anakin studied Luke for a few minutes, his son. It just seemed amazing to him. _I can't lose him too, he can protect them here. _"You must stay here, protect the people here while I am gone."

Luke's face filled with disappointment, Leia grabbed her brother's hand and whispered into his ear, "He just wants to protect us."

Luke nodded, "I know, but I just want to protect him."

Anakin looked around to all the face around the room that looked to him for guidance, he bowed and turned to walk out the door, "If you excuse me."

"Where are you going?" Han asked.

"Meditate." Anakin answered coldly.

The Naberrie household remained quiet for two standard hours. The only should was the Holomovie that was playing in the girls' room. Darkness of night had covered Naboo, but it was not peaceful. The adults' eyes seemed to be glued to Anakin, as if waiting for him to burst into flames. He had remained standing motionless on the balcony, not opening his eyes or making a sound.

Padme walked down the staircase and for the first time the adults' eyes turned away from Anakin. The young woman walked silently over to the exit of the house, her mother stopped her, "Darling, I don't think you should interrupt him. He seems very concentrated."

Padme sighed sadly, she wasn't a Jedi but she felt Anakin's stress. He was trying to clear his mind, but was failing. Padme said one final sentence to her mother before stepping out onto the balcony, "He needs me."

She walked over to her lover, waiting for him to say something to her but he remained silent. Padme looked up into the sky to all the stars and laughed, "Remember when you wanted to be the first person to see all those systems?"

The group inside remained silent, they knew Anakin wasn't going to reply. Luke shook his head leaning to Leia, "No one can meditate and talk at the same time, and he is in his own mind."

Everyone jumped from inside the house as they heard a whisper, "Yes."

A small smile appeared on Padme lips, she had to get Anakin to calm down, "Do you still want to?"

"No." Anakin breathed. He remained like a statue; his responses were so quick and light that everyone thought that they might have imagined him responding.

"Why?" Padme questioned.

Anakin opened his eyes slowly and turned his head towards his wife, "Because then I would have to fight their wars too."

Padme raised an eyebrow at her husband, "You don't think there is goodness still in the universe?"

"There is…" Anakin breathed, "but darkness always overtakes it."

Padme nodded, "That may be true right now but maybe one day the two can work in harmony, good can't exist without bad."

Anakin looked deep into Padme's eyes, "Well which am I?"

Luke let out a hard breath; his father was scared; he was scared of the fact that he had darkness inside of him. Luke looked at his sister, "We need to help him."

Padme smiled, as she reached her hand out to Anakin, "Come."

Padme pulled Anakin back into the house, through her family, up the stairs, and into her nieces' room. There the two girls sat in their big bed together, looking very scared. As soon as Anakin walked into the room their faces relaxed.

Padme smiled lovingly to her nieces, "Here's your Knight girls."

Feeling the fear washing off the girls Anakin smiled as he hoped onto the bed with his young ladies, "What's wrong miladies?"

Ryoo sighed, "I heard you talking, and we are scared."

Anakin rose an eyebrow causing Pooja to laugh, "You two? Scared?"

Both girls nodded, Anakin smiled, "Well I told you, my friends are coming. My friends, they protect the whole galaxy."

"The whole galaxy!?" Ryoo yelled.

Anakin nodded.

"I thought you did that?" Pooja asked.

Anakin smiled at the little girl, she had a face that could make a sith turn good, "Well Pooja, they help me. We protect it together."

Anakin frowned feeling that there was something else, "Now what else is there?"

The two girls exchanged a glance before looking back at the Jedi sitting on their bed, "We have…nightmares."

Anakin smiled at the two embarrassed girls, ashamed that they were having nightmares, "What are they about?"

"Siths!" Ryoo whispered.

Anakin raised an eyebrow, "Siths? Well that's my specialty." Anakin leaned closer to the girls, "Wanna know a secret?"

Both girls nodded happily.

"I have nightmares too!"

Ryoo gasped and Pooja giggled, "No Ani, you can't have nightmares you are a Jedi!"

Anakin shrugged, "It's true. Even a Jedi like me, has nightmares."

"So we aren't being babies?" Pooja asked.

Anakin made a silly face at the girls causing a chain of giggle out of the girls, "Babies? No! I have nightmares and you have nightmares, do I look like a baby to you?"

Both girls frowned shaking their heads.

Anakin leaned in closer again, "Now you girls do me a favor. Go to sleep and if those big bad siths show up. Tell them that if they don't leave you alone, they will have to deal with Anakin." Anakin pause smiling and tapped both girls on the nose, "And I promise you, they will all go running."

Both girls smiled as they hugged Anakin, "Thanks Ani!"

"Anytime." Anakin whispered as he kissed both of the girls. He backed away slowly as they closed their small eyes, ready to fight any siths that entered their dreams. Padme smiled as she looked up at Anakin, "Good. You're defiantly good."

Leia and Luke both felt hot tears run down their face as they hid in the hallway. Leia looked into her brother eyes, "We don't need to help him, he has Padme for that."

Luke nodded, "That's why he needed us in the future, because she wasn't there."

Leia grabbed a hold of her brother, "Its not fair."

Luke nodded, "I know."

Leia shook her head, "Our life could have been so great! I'm jealous... I'm jealous of little girls! Why do they get so much time with him and we didn't get any! Why didn't we get to wait for him to come home or have him to chase away nightmares?"

Luke rubbed his sister's head, "I know Leia, and we will fix this. I promise."

Luke looked up as they heard engines of starfighters outside, "Let's go." Luke and Leia walked back to the common area in the house and took their seats next to Han on the couch, "Did you have fun?" Luke and Leia ignored Han as they tried to figure out what was going on.

A few seconds later R2 rolled into the room followed by three clone troopers. Ruwee greeted them, "Hello, I'm Ruwee Naberrie. You must be Anakin's troops." A blue armored clone stepped forward, "Yes sir." Ruwee nodded, "This is my family, Anakin will be here shortly I presume." The clone nodded and as if on cue Anakin walked into the room. As soon as their General was in view the clones stood tall and saluted, "General Skywalker, Sir." Anakin nodded back, "This is friendly territory boys, you may remove your helmets." The soldiers nodded as they removed their helmets. The family held in any comments but it amazed them of how alike clone really were. The family saw reports about Anakin on the HoloNet but when he was on Naboo, they forgot the high ranked soldier that he really was. Anakin turned to the people behind him, "Everyone this is, Captain Rex Commander Cody, and Commander Fox."

Han leaned toward Leia, "They all look the same! How did he know that!"

Leia smiled, "He knows everything."

Han rolled his eyes causing Luke to smile. Han hated how much they loved their father. Luke watched in amazement, as his father once again became a soldier. He was a general again.

Anakin gestured to his men, "Come." The four men and small droid walked into an office area closing the door behind them, leaving the family questioning what was happening inside.

Anakin turned to his men, "Well men, what's the plan?"

**Well what did you think? Let me know! I promise there will be more Skywalker family time coming soon! Please review! **


	22. Palpatine's Plans

**Okay I know this is really really short chapter but it's because I originally took this part out of the story but I felt that it had to be added back in. Also many people have private messaged me and asked for Ahsoka to be brought into the story for a little, but I would like to hear thoughts! (If I did add her, I would just have Luke and Leia meet her.) Please give me advice and thoughts! So have fun reading! Enjoy!**

As Anakin and his men discussed plans of action, somewhere in a hidden Separatist's ship on Naboo, Palpatine was also being briefed on his forgotten plan.

Palpatine smiled as he listened to the man in front of him, telling him of things he had forgotten. It seemed like a forgotten dream to Palpatine, he remembered small fragments but besides that, he remembered nothing. He couldn't help but smile at the story he was being told and how his "future self" had come up with a brilliant plan. Even though the knowledge was gone from his own head, he had passed it on before it was completely forgotten. The plan to get Anakin back to the darkside was already set into motion. The first steps were already complete and now he himself was sitting on a ship waiting to be "rescued." To the Republic and Jedi it had looked as if he had been kidnapped, but as usual it was all part of the brilliant plan.

As the man finished his story Palpatine smiled wider, _I succeeded. My plan worked, I got Anakin. I ruled the galaxy. Emperor Palpatine. Now I have the chance to do it again and make sure his little brats don't get in my way_. _I will make no mistakes this time,_ "You have done well, Dooku."

Count Dooku smiled, "I'm just doing what you commanded, my Master. Do you remember anything of the future?"

Palpatine sighed, "Not much, besides what you have told me. Tell me, is my plan working?"

The fallen Jedi nodded, "Not a soul knows where you went or how you disappeared. The tracker that you placed inside Skywalker's arm gave Jengo's clone a perfect location of where he is. The tracker also gave the Jedi a perfect location of where you are as well."

Palpatine remained quiet as he explored his own mind. _I turned Anakin to the darkside. I will do it again. My plan will work again. This will be very difficult to do a second time. If I was one of the first back from the future, then I was also one of the first to have lost my memory. Anakin might still remember and not listen to me. I know how to persuade him differently if he does remember. Darth Vader will become mine again. _Palpatine turned his gaze back to Dooku, "Where is Anakin now?"

"Skywalker will soon be on his way to rescue you. I, by that time, will be long gone. No one will know that I was here. When Skywalker comes here, Jengo will deal with him." Count Dooku paused for a moment, "I hope you understand that Jengo's clone will not survive long again Skywalker."

"I did not get this mistake of a clone to defeat Skywalker." Palpatine snarled, "I got him because no one would suspect him, the clone believes himself to be Jengo himself. That's all I needed."

Dooku nodded, "Yes, my Master."

"Once Jengo arrives, are others waiting to watch the Senator? I don't want her to make it off this planet alive." Palpatine said.

Dooku smiled, "Jengo's minions are waiting for Skywalker to leave her family's home, and then they will do their job."

"Good." Palpatine smiled, "I would hate for her to live another second."

"What of Skywalker's children?" Dooku questioned.

Palpatine smiled as he turned back towards Dooku, "They are of no use to me. If their mother is gone, then they will not exist. Anakin is my only concern, we will have Skywalker back on our side, and with him we will win this war again."

"Didn't you mention that he killed me before, sir?"

Palpatine nodded as he lied through his teeth, he couldn't remember the exact situation but even now he knew he would never keep Dooku. He must have told Anakin to kill the old man. The man was good to do deeds but Palpatine only needed Anakin. Anakin was more powerful than 100 Dooku together, not to mention much younger, "We will not allow that to happen again. The three of us will be able to take control of the galaxy."

"What about Grievous?"

"That fool?" Palpatine laughed, "Once we have Skywalker we will need no others."

Count Dooku nodded, "You really think he will join us again?"

An evil grin appeared on the Sith Lord's face, "I know, he will join us again. The plan I told you before I lost my memory, it will not fail. We just have to make sure this plan goes perfectly. Anakin will lose his memory soon enough and that is when we complete the plan." Palpatine paused for a moment before looking back, "Now. I will get ready for Skywalker's arrival. It must look like I am a prisoner. Wait for Jengo and give him the orders, then you may leave."

Dooku bowed, "As you wish my Master."

"When you receive news on Amidala's death, contact me immediately. It shouldn't take long for Skywalker's rescue mission."

The man nodded, "Yes Master, I will contact you as soon as I get news of her death and that you have been rescued."

With that Dooku walked out the door and towards the landing plant form where he knew Jengo would be arriving shortly. Palpatine smiled as he took his seat, using the Force to activate cuffs to hold his hands into place. He looked like a helpless prisoner. "My plan will soon be complete," Palpatine bragged to the empty room, "and Skywalker will once again be mine. I will rule the galaxy once more and this time nothing will stop me."

**Well what you think? This chapter was just to show that Palpatine has lost most of his memory but Dooku remembers everything that Palpatine told him. And also that the Jengo that knocked out Anakin earlier in the story was just a clone that went wrong. Well review please! :) Don't forget to let me know!**


	23. Stay

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed/messaged me! Can't wait for you guys to read! Enjoy!**

Back in the Naberrie household, the soldiers of war had perfected their strategy plan for saving the Chancellor. It had only taken an hour, but they all feared if they would have enough time. Commander Cody seemed the most resistant of the plan. He trusted Anakin, for the young man had the best general Jedi record in the galaxy; but sometimes the clone forgot how different General Skywalker was from General Kenobi. Cody was very skeptical about not having a plan B but Captain Rex reassured his friend that they would not need one.

"And if we do," Rex laughed, "General Skywalker always seems to be able to make one up on the go."

"That's reassuring." Cody chuckled.

"Come on Cody." Anakin chimed in, "When have I ever steered you wrong?"

The clone paused to think, "Well there was that one time on…"

Anakin held up his hand in protest, "No. No. That doesn't count. That was all Obi-Wan's doing. Not mine."

The men shared a laugh before turning back to the serious matter.

"Speaking of which, can we still not reach General Kenobi?" Commander Fox asked.

"Apparently the Jedi Council still can't get a clear transmission to us, but Obi-Wan has apparently made contact with them." An annoyed Anakin replied.

Rex let out a small chuckle before turning to his General, "Think he's in trouble Sir?"

Anakin frowned, "Well if he is, they'll probably send us to go save his ass. Which means this will be the shortest vacation I will ever have." Anakin paused a moment, "We better start getting ready, we need the darkness of night to perfect the mission. We can worry about Obi-Wan later."

"Yes, sir." All three soldiers replied.

The four men (and droid) exited the room slowly and quietly, noticing that almost the whole household was in the living area sleeping. It seemed that the family had failed at trying to stay up in their attempts to hear the plan. Anakin sighed as he felt three awake presences in the room; Padme, Luke, and Leia. Anakin had been hoping for them all to be asleep, he needed to concentrate, and he hated saying goodbye. Even if it was for a short while. The large Jedi motioned for his troops to pass him by, "Get the starfighters ready. I'll be out in a minute."

Captain Rex nodded as he looked behind for the small droid, "Come on R2, I'll get you loaded up."

The droid beeped lowly with reassurance that he was following.

Anakin scanned the room looking for the three nonsleepers, he reached out to the Force to find where they were at in the room. He slowly attempted to tiptoe across the floor; trying not to wake any of his family that were sleeping. When he reached the corner of the room, he saw that Luke, Leia, and Han were laying on one of the large couches. Even though it looked as if the three were sleeping, Anakin knew Luke and Leia were awake. _Why? Why are they pretending to be asleep? There must be a reason. _Anakin's eyes investigated the corner of the room and found his answer. Padme was watching her husband intensely with tears streaming down her face. _Oh no. _Anakin felt his heart almost break; he hated to see her cry. He loved her so much and he knew he had been neglecting her; but he had to do his duty. He had to save his family. If he stopped concentrating, he would forget everything faster. Once he forgot, it would be impossible to stop himself from turning to the darkside again, but how long could he do this to Padme? He missed her. He just wanted his wife. _Oh Angel, if only I could tell you. I wish I could, I hate keeping this from you. I don't want to see you like this. _Anakin slowly made his way towards his wife; his dark covered body was almost impossible to see against the darkness of night that filled the room. He knelt down beside the couch that his crying wife laid on. His gloved hand entangled itself in her beautiful brown curls as his flesh hand lovingly wiped away her tears, "Shhh…."

Padme let out a small sob as the warm tears started to pour down her face even harder than before. Anakin leaned towards his crying wife as her hands grabbed his hair pulling him in closer. The closeness of their faces allowed his warm breath to hit her face and trail down her neck; causing chills to run down her spine. The two lovers stayed close in the strange embrace for a moment before Anakin placed a small kiss of her lips. He breathed deeply, "Get some sleep, I'll be back by the time you wake up."

Padme shook her head as she closed her eyes, "No, I can't."

"Try," Anakin whispered softly, "For me."

It was silent for a long moment before Padme calmed her tears and started, "You won't come back."

Anakin frowned as he pulled away from Padme to get a better look at her face, "Padme, it's a rescue mission. I've done far more dangerous."

The crying girl shook her head again, "No, I'm not afraid of you dying." She paused lost in a thought, "At least not right now, but you won't come back. This war separates us. As soon as we are together, it tears us apart. Once you are gone, they will call you away to another mission."

Anakin sighed he stood up from the floor to gaze out the window. Naboo was always so peaceful, if the small planet had no connection to the outside universe, maybe the planet wouldn't even know there was a war going on. _War. The galaxy is always in war. It does separate us. It separates everything. It does now as well as in the future. Why can't I just be with my wife? Why can't I have my family? Padme is right, we will never be together. No. We will be. I promise. _The Jedi looked down at the awaiting woman, "I will be back. I will always come back and when this war is over, I promise you; we will be together."

Padme let out a small sad cry as she jumped up from the couch and hugged her husband tightly, "Please, please just don't go." Padme knew she was being irrational but she couldn't explain it. It wasn't just the fact that Anakin hadn't been paying attention to her, or she felt she was losing him, but for some reason she felt as if she hasn't seen him in years. She felt as if they had been separated and she didn't want it to happen again.

Anakin sighed, feeling the tears starting to build in his eyes. He knew Padme was just asking him to stay because she was upset. If she wasn't upset, she would be telling him to perform his duty, but Anakin had to admit, he was considering not leaving. _Could I do that? Just not go? If the Jedi Council asks why I refuse, I will tell them the truth. Of course, I will be expelled from the Order. _Anakin frowned, _I am a Jedi, _he had to be rational, "You know I have to go."

Padme nodded as she pushed her face harder into his chest, "I know. I know you do. I just don't want you to." Padme pulled away from her Jedi's chest to gaze into his bug blue eyes, "Just be careful… Anakin, I love you so much."

Anakin smiled holding back his own tears, "Oh Padme, I lo..." Anakin paused as he felt something wrong, _what was that? _The Jedi frowned, he felt something, something through the Force but what did he feel? What did it mean?

Padme felt tears forming in his eyes again, _why didn't he say it back,_ "Anakin?"

_What was that? _It seemed that even Luke and Leia felt something. They didn't know how much longer they could pretend to be sleeping. They both had already been excited to hear their "probably" parents talking but now feeling something through the Force; it had to be bad news. The twins knew they weren't as sensitive to the Force during this time, but whatever had come though the Force was strong and clear. It wanted to be known. It was a warning.

Shaking his head gently to reclaim himself, Anakin turned back to his wife, "Oh, sorry." Anakin paused again; _I need to talk to Luke and Leia, but not with Padme here. What can I do? Ummmm…Oh yeah! "_Could you do me a favor?"

Confusion appeared on Padme's face, "Sure?"

"Could you get my Jedi robe? It's in your room."

Padme sighed as she walked soundlessly passed her husband, "Sure." _What the hell was that?_

As soon as the twins heard Padme leave the room, they snapped up off the couch ready to question their father. Anakin held up both index fingers, making sure the twins stayed quiet, "Speak, quietly. I prefer the sleeping people stay sleeping."

Leia's thoughts wondered towards her mother and before Luke could speak she blurted out, "Tell us about you and mother!"

Luke and Anakin both looked slightly taken back by the question. Neither of them expected that to be the first question.

"Well…" Anakin began, "What do you want to know exactly?"

Leia paused to thing, what did she want to know? _I want to know everything! Every single detail. _"Well..."

"Sir." A low voice interrupted from behind the group.

Anakin turned around to see Rex back inside, "Everything is ready sir. We better get moving before Cody explodes. Any second later and he will be wanting to hear your plan B."

Anakin nodded, "Thanks Rex, I'll be right out."

As the clone trooper walked out of the room, Anakin turned back to his children, "When I get back. We will talk."

Anakin turned to leave but stopped when Luke called for him, "Father!"

The Jedi turned around slightly annoyed, "Luke, I have to get going. My men need me."

"I know Father," Luke sighed, "but didn't you feel the Force. Something bad is going to happen."

Anakin nodded, "Yes, I know."

Leia frowned, "But you're not concerned?"

Their father shrugged, "I am going on a mission. Many dangerous things happen during them."

"Why did we feel it then? You said we wouldn't be able to use the Force well in this time, at least without you or your training." Luke examined.

"But," Anakin corrected, "I also said that you could use it when you felt your parents in danger." Anakin paused again to think, "You probably just felt it because I'm going to do a mission. I might come back with another robotic arm or something."

The look that Anakin got from the twins suggested that his last comment about the robotic arm was anything but funny to them, "It was a joke! Calm down."

Leia sighed, "I really don't think so. If I did use the Force before, this felt totally different."

"I don't think it has anything to do with you." Luke agreed, "Personally I don't think you should leave."

Anakin frowned, "Don't be like your mother. I need to go."

A giant smile appeared on Leia's face at the word mother, Padme had told Anakin not to leave as well. That means that she was their mother. Leia could not contain her joy, "Padme is our mother!?"

Anakin was confused by the enthusiastic question and it obviously showed on his face. _Of course she is your mother? Who did you think was your mother? I've only been around Padme since we've arrived here. I think I gave enough hints and give aways. Not to mention the resemblance between Leia and Padme. _Anakin paused at that thought; _well I guess I never noticed she looked like Padme either, until I knew she was my daughter. _"Of course she is your mother! Why wouldn't she be?"

Leia couldn't hold in her excitement as she acted like a small schoolgirl. Luke smiled also but he knew that his father was going to leave, he could celebrate their mother later, "If you won't stay, please get someone who will."

Anakin laughed, "I need all three of my men, that's why I have you."

Luke shook his head, "Not me Father. Leia and I can't use the Force…"

"You're fine with a blaster." Anakin interrupted.

"But Father, this was a warning from the Force. Something is going to happen to mother. I think it's a warning that we can't protect her, even if we have blasters; we need more help. Please listen, even if I'm wrong. Isn't it worth the chance, just incase?"

Anakin let out a long sigh; he didn't want anything to happen to Padme. _Maybe Luke is right. Without the Force he isn't as powerful. Just incase, I should take a precaution. "_Fine, I'll make a call. Now, I will see you both soon; don't cause trouble."

The twins nodded to their father, "Yes Father."

Anakin turned and made his way for the door. As he reached the door he ran into Padme who had his robe in her hand, he smiled, "Thanks love."

Padme nodded, "I'll expect you for breakfast."

Anakin smiled wider, "I'll see you there."

With that, Anakin put on his robe and walked outside to join his troops. Rex turned to greet him, "Ready sir?"

"Almost," Anakin replied, "we just have to do one more thing."

Commander Fox stepped forward, "And what would that be sir?"

"Contact the fleet." Anakin commanded, "I need one more person on this mission."

All the soldiers exchanged a glance behind their masked faces, but did what their General commanded. Who could he possible want to join the fight?

**Well what did you guys think! Let me know! As you know, I love hearing from you! :) Review!**


	24. The Rescue and the Saving

**Hey guys! Hope you're still reading; can't wait to hear from you! Enjoy this chapter!**

All was silent as the group of starfighters flew under the cover of darkness, thanks to the night sky of Naboo. The clone soldiers thought about the quietness around them, it was strange to them. Usually, wherever they went, quietness did not follow.

Anakin's thoughts, however, traveled to Padme. Quietness was Anakin's weakness, but was also his friend. Even as Darth Vader, quietness seemed to surround him. It was peaceful; but torturing. When he was alone and quietness accompanied him, his thoughts always seemed to drift to Padme. _Darth Vader. I will not become him again. I will not fall to the darkside. Luke, Leia, Padme, and I will be a family. Padme. I must save her. _Anakin frowned, _save her from what? What happened to her? Why wasn't she in the future? _Anakin reached out to the Force, looking in the deepest corners of his mind for the answer. The young Jedi searched and searched, but failed. Annoyed and concerned by the fact that he couldn't remember, Anakin tried to relax. _Remember. What happened? I can't start losing my memory now. Not when I am going to rescue Palpatine. Palpatine? What did he do? He did something, what was he. Who was he? _

Anakin lost his train of thought when Rex's voice echoed into his starfighter, "Sir, the distress signal came from that ship right there."

Anakin looked down to investigate the small ship, "It's separatist alright. Beach to the east, forest to the west; and doesn't look guarded."

"Let's go then!" Commander Fox insisted.

"Wait." Anakin replied, "Scan the ship as we pass over. It's too small to detect a fly-by. Make sure there are no shields up or droids waiting for us."

"Yes, sir." Commander Cody replied automatically as he began pressing buttons in his own ship almost immediately.

"Why?" Commander Fox questioned.

"Fox. I think General Skywalker knows what he is doing." Rex said as he defended his General's orders.

"I'm just asking." Fox replied angrily, "The General didn't say we were going to do this when we came up with the plan. He already said it's a small ship so let's just go blast those clankers! We can take them!"

Anakin frowned, very annoyed with Commander Fox. Sometimes it was hard to believe that all the clones came from the same person, they were all so different in Anakin's eyes. Each one had a different personality, strength, or weakness. Anakin had to admit that half the time, he forgot that all his men were clones. Commander Fox on the other hand, was the perfect definition of a clone. The clone showed exceptional skill but in a way, he was more reckless than even Anakin himself. Fox took orders from high command and hated when someone else changed it. He listened to first orders with no question. Anakin didn't like it especially after his experience with Fox and his padawan. Sometimes found himself questioning the clone but Fox had indeed made a name for himself. If Anakin needed a soldier, Fox was one he would choose, "Calm down Fox. It will only take a few seconds. I'm looking out for Cody's health; I know he doesn't enjoy surprises. Doing this will help calm his nerves."

Cody chucked, "I'm very thankful of that sir."

Fox let out a small noise, making sure the group knew he was irritated. They ignored him.

"All scopes read negative sir." Cody announced.

"That's strange. Isn't it sir?" Rex asked confused.

"Yes," Anakin agreed, "If they kidnapped the Chancellor, why wouldn't they fight to keep him?'

Fox chucked, "Maybe they heard the most badass soldiers of the Republic were coming and they decided since they were going to lose, they would just leave him there."

"I wish it was that easy." Rex sighed.

"We won't know anything unless we land." Anakin stated, "Land on the east side of the ship, on the beach; that gives us enough distance. Maybe once we land I can use the Force to get some answers."

"Right away sir." Cody agreed.

**Naberrie Household**

Luke and Leia both attempted to sleep but continued to fail. There was too much on their minds, but most of their thoughts were around their parents. After Anakin had left, Padme had become very upset and went to her own room. Luke knew something was going to happen to his mother, but decided to give her time to rest before he stuck with her. After all, his father promised no harm would come to her and Luke had to believe that. Luke sighed harshly as he leaned forward, glancing around the room to make sure everyone was still sleeping. Once seeing that everyone was deeply asleep, he turned to his sister and smiled at her face, "Leia?"

"Hmmm?"

The brother laughed lightly, "I don't have to have the Force to see your excitement."

Leia's smiled grew larger, "I'm sorry. I just always dreamed of my real mother. When I learned that I was adopted, she was always in my thoughts. After my father died." Leia paused for a moment, "Well… my adopted father died, he took all the secrets with him, I'd thought I would never know.

Luke smiled back at his sister, "It's funny. I always dreamed of my father. When Ben, my Aunt, and my Uncle died, I didn't think I would learn any thing about him. I never thought I had a sister or would be able to meet my entire family either."

Leia's mind was obviously screaming with thoughts as confusion appeared on her face, "Luke? If your Aunt and Uncle told you who your father is? Why wouldn't they tell you who your mother was?"

Luke became silent for a moment before eventually shrugging sadly, "Honestly, they hardly even told me much about my father. Just a few comments under their breaths when I apparently acted like him. The things they did tell me were apparently mostly lies. I had no idea he was a Jedi, a hero of the Republic or an amazing pilot."

Sadness ran all through Leia, she knew how much their father meant to Luke, "So they never once mentioned how you were like your mother?"

Luke sighed as he shook his head, "Well there was this one time my Uncle Owen had gotten angry at me for asking too many questions about families, I guess after that I never mentioned my mother again, just my father."

"What happened?"

Like sighed, "I was very young and I was at my friend Bigg's house; it was the first time I was allowed to stay over at a friend's house. While I was there his parents made us all the food we wanted. I thought it was funny that he had two parents and I had one. So when talking to his parents I said that I only had a father. They laughed and told me that everyone has a mother and a father. I was so excited on my way home and as I sat down at the dinner table I asked, "Do I have a mother?" I remember my Uncle almost spit out his drink, "No." My Aunt had tried to calm him, but he wouldn't listen, "We are the only thing that is left of your family, so focus on that." When he left the room, I was heartbroken and began to cry. My Aunt Beru tried to comfort me, I remember asking her why didn't my parents want me. Why did they leave me? She reminded me that my father had not had a choice and that he loved me very much. So then I questioned why did my mother leave me, where was she and why didn't she come for me. My Aunt was silent for a moment but hugged me tightly, she said, "Luke, your mother loves you very much. She loved your father very much as well. If she could, she would take you away; just like your father would." She then told me not to mention my mother anymore but I had to know something about her. All I was told was that she was very beautiful. All my life, that's all I knew about her. It upset me to know nothing so I guess I just tried harder to learn about my father, at least I could learn a little about him."

Leia hugged her brother, "I'm sorry."

Luke smiled, "Well we know now, but what about you? You said your father never told you either?"

Leia shook her head, "They told me when I was very younger that I was adopted. Apparently I told them that I knew."

"Stupid stuff. That's not uncommon for a little child to say."

Leia nodded, "I guess so. For years I asked about my mother. Her name, her home world, her birthday, really anything a girl could ask. I never got an answer, just 'It's too dangerous' or she was very kind and beautiful." Leia paused as she started to cry, "I guess that makes sense now, I use to see Darth Vader all the time in the Senate building. If I would have know who my mother was, he would have figured it out."

Luke gazed at his sister, "You were so close to him."

Leia nodded sadly, "But I never knew. I never knew he was my father. I feared him, just like everyone else. Darth Vader was just a monster. I never understood, for years I watched as my adopted father looked at me and see someone else."

Luke smiled, "Well you do look like our mother."

A small smile appeared on Leia's face, "And you look like our father."

"Did you ever ask about father when you were younger?" Luke asked.

Leia sighed as she tried to remember, "I did ask a few times. They wouldn't tell me." Leia paused before she started laughing, "I remember once I had a temper tantrum in the Senate building. My adopted father tried to calm me; our father happened to walk in and stood at the door until it was over so he could pass. The whole time my adopted father kept looking at Darth Vader, but it wasn't out of fear. I never could read the face he made as he glanced between the two of us. I guess I was starting to remind him of my real father."

Luke sighed, "What do you think would have happened if he would have found us when he was Darth Vader?"

Leia remained motionless, lost in thought. Actually she too, was thinking the exact same thing, "I don't know."

"Leia?" Luke asked suddenly confused, "I thought you said you remembered our mother?"

Leia frowned, "When did I say that?"

"Before I went to confront Vader on Endor."

Leia sighed sadly, "I… I always say crazy things like that. All my life, I must have been caught in a moment."

"What do you mean all your life?" Luke asked.

Well…" Leia began, "Well saying that I knew I was adopted wasn't the only crazy thing I said."

"What else?" Luke questioned excitedly.

"Even though my parents told me nothing about my real mother. I insisted that she talked to me and that I saw her. My father really never believed me until one day I asked him why she was so sad."

"That's what you told me! She was kind, beautiful, but sad!" Luke said happily.

Leia nodded, "Apparently I said that a lot. I always said she wouldn't tell me why she was sad but I thought it was because she missed someone."

"She missed father." Luke announced sadly.

"Maybe." Leia agreed, "I knew she missed him, but I honestly can hardly remember anything. It's like trying to remember an imaginary friend."

"Do you remember anything else you said?"

"I don't remember anything else I said…" Leia began, "But I remember a story my father told me that I did."

Luke smiled at his sister's face, "What did you do?"

"Well apparently," Leia laughed, "when I was very little, my father had to do work in the Senate building on Coruscant. He had taken his eyes off me for a minute and when he turned back around, I was gone. He searched everywhere for me, but no one had seen me or could find me."

Luke let out a laugh, imagining little Leia crawling and walking around the Senate building.

Leia joined her brother in laughing as she continued, "When he did find me, I was in the Emperor's office. He almost died as he walked into the room and saw me crawling towards Darth Vader. The Emperor looked on and said, "Bail, I believe we found your daughter." My father apologized and made his way towards me from across the room. I apparently had other plans in mind, because I crawled as fast as I could and hugged Vader's leg."

"You what?" Luke yelled shocked.

"Yep." Leia laughed, "I hugged his leg. My father was sure I was going to die. He felt his world crash and he couldn't move. Vader apparently did not move but picked me up using the Force and brought me up to his height." Leia paused and looked directly into her brother's eyes. "I starred into the eyes of evil itself, the most feared man in the universe and you know what I did?" Luke shook his head and Leia smiled, "I laughed. I giggled happily and reached out for him. Vader did not touch me but he used the Force to hand me back to my father, who thanked him and apologized. The Emperor said nothing and Vader just walked out the door almost growling at my father, "Keep a better eye on her." I cried as Darth Vader walked away and I cried as my father carried me back to his office. Once he got me to quiet down he asked me why I left, I giggled and said." Leia paused, "He never told me what I said. Just that he was in complete shock and made sure I was a fair way from Vader, until I was much older."

Luke smiled, "You wee using the Force and you were so young."

"What?" Leia asked confused.

"You were using the Force Leia! How else would you do and know all that stuff?"

"I don't know. Maybe I was just being a child."

Luke shook his head, "No way you are talking your way out of this one. The Force is strong in our family and you used the Force. You saw our mother's ghost. Your toddler self knew Vader was your father."

Before Leia could respond a loud knock came to the door. She looked at her brother, "Should we answer that?"

He shook his head and walked over to the sleeping form of Ruwee, "Sir, there is someone at the door."

Ruwee grumbled before totally waking up after hearing another knock, "Oh, yes. Yes. Thank you."

Leia looked at her brother as she tried to wake up Han, "Something doesn't feel right."

Luke watched as Ruwee walked towards the door, "I agree, but there isn't anything we can do. If anything does happen, we just have to protect Padme."

Leia nodded, "Hopefully Father actually called for help."

Luke sighed knowing that something bad was about to happen, "Me too."

Within seconds of Ruwee opening the front door, men and aliens with guns ran through the front door, waking up the entire family, "Get on the ground!" Padme, who had already started towards the living room at the sound of the knocking at the door, was pulled into the room with her family by a green serpent man, "Senator Amidala!" The family stayed motionless in the room as the men surrounded them, a human man in the corner counted them, "There should be three more."

Padme turned and tried to count her family that was in the room. The darkness of night that still covered Naboo made it impossible to see how many men where in the room but Padme could make out her family's figures. Who was missing? _Pooja, Ryoo, and Sola. _Before Padme could even protest a familiar buzzing sound echoed from outside. _A lightsaber. _A green line of light shinned as the person ran into the room, the men screamed as the light came near them. The lightsaber moved elegantly through the darkness before hitting a part in the wall that sent out sparks across the room. Any light that may have been in the house was now completely gone, as all the power went out. After a few yells were heard, the family watched as the green light ran out the door after the retreating men.

Realizing it was safe Ruwee grabbed his wife and tried to make out the forms around the room, "Everyone alright?"

Everyone responded and tried to find each other. Jobal yelled to panicked Sola that everything was okay but to stay where they were.

Han's voice was the next to be heard in the darkness, "What the hell just happened?"

There was no reply. No one knew what had just occurred; they just knew that they were safe now.

**Beach Near Separatist Ship**

"Feel anything Sir?" Rex asked a meditating Anakin.

Anakin sighed, "That would be a negative. See anything Cody?"

Cody turned his gaze away from the ship, "That would also be a negative sir."

Fox frowned underneath his helmet, "Well this is just stupid. Are we sure the Chancellor is even in there? This could be a trap or decoy or something."

Rex and Cody exchanged a glance; it could just be a wild goose chase.

Anakin sighed as he got up and started walking towards the ship.

"Where are you going sir?" Rex asked.

"I'm going to go spring a trap. If you want to join me." Anakin called back.

Cody and Rex had already begun to follow Anakin before he had finished his statement. Fox followed slowly, this was nothing like the original plan.

The group quickly found their way into the ship and through the main hall. It looked as if the ship was completely empty. Anakin reached out to the Force again and felt a familiar presence, "I sense the Chancellor."

"Then why aren't there any droids?" Rex asked suspiciously.

"This doesn't feel right. This doesn't make any sense." Cody chimed in.

"Why are you guys complaining?" Fox asked, "Makes our jobs a lot easier."

Anakin suddenly paused and frowned.

Noticing his general's reaction Rex pulled out his weapon, "What is it sir?"

"Someone else is here." Anakin said as he looked around until deciding on a hallway. "This way." He pointed.

As the ground rounded the corner they paused and pulled out their weapons. An armored man stood in the shadows.

"Who are you?" Rex yelled.

No response.

Anakin frowned, "Tell us now!"

No response.

"Step out of the shadows!" Fox commanded.

The armored man slowly took a step out of the shadows and paused to let them get a good look at him.

Anakin's frown hardened, "Jengo? You're dead!"

Jengo laughed, "Don't you wish Skywalker."

Jengo touched a button on his arms, setting off explosions in the hallway. Anakin forced jump over Jengo to avoid the explosion as his men rolled forward avoiding the ceiling and wall that fell. The halls lit up with lasers, as Jengo fought the clones and Jedi. Rex was the closest to Jengo and noticed a timer ticking on the man's arm, "Sir! I think there is a bomb on the ship! Get the Chancellor! We will deal with him."

Anakin nodded as he force jumped out of the fight, "Be careful!" The Jedi ran down the hall towards the room where the Force told him the Chancellor was located. Anakin opened the small door using the Force and saw the Chancellor cuffed to a large chair. The older man smiled as Anakin stepped into the room, "Oh Anakin! I was wondering when you were going to show up!"

Anakin nodded at his friend as he held out his hand using the Force to uncuff the man from the chair, "Are you alright?"

Palpatine nodded as he rubbed his wrists, "Yes. It was Count Dooku. I'm not sure what he wanted, they never told me. He just had them hook me to this chair and wait."

"We better go," Anakin said as he heard the gunfire still going on in the far end of the hall, "this place is going to blow."

Palpatine nodded as he followed Anakin out the door, "We can go out the back entrance, save time."

Anakin shook his head, "I'm not leaving without my men."

Palpatine frowned, _why did he always care for other so much, _"Fine. Let's go."

By the time Anakin and Palpatine reached the fighting soldiers, the fight had ended and the clones had won. Anakin became very concerned as he caught Rex as he feel towards him, "Rex! What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Rex replied, "Just a scratch."

Anakin was not going to argue, he put his arm around his captain to hemp him walk. He turned back to Fox and Cody as he gestured to the dead body of Jengo on the floor, "Bring him."

The men ran out of the ship into the new light of day. The group made it to their starfighters just in time. As soon as they reached the far side of the beach the small ship blew. Sending parts flying into the nearby ocean and forest.

Palpatine smiled as he put his hand on Anakin's shoulder, "You have done well."

Anakin returned the smile, "Thank Palpatine, but it was me and my men."

Palpatine nodded as he thanked the clones around him, "If you don't mind me asking? Isn't Jengo dead."

Rex sighed annoyed, "Apparently not."

Cody pulled a scanner out from his starfigher and scanned the body, "Sir. This isn't Jengo. He is a clone just like the rest of us."

Anakin took the scanner from Cody to read the results, "Are you telling me, that he is just a clone that went crazy?"

Fox took off his helmet, "That's disturbing."

"Maybe he just got hit in the head too many times." Rex suggested.

Anakin handed the scanner back to Cody, "Save those readings. Contact the Council on our way back to the Naberries, give them a report." Anakin turned to Fox; "Fox you have the only two seated fighter. Take the Chancellor back to the fleet. Wait for instructions." Both clones nodded as they readied their ships. Anakin looked back at Rex, "Are you alright to fly?"

Rex nodded, "Please, you know I've been through worse."

Anakin smiled, "Just making sure."

Palpatine walked back to Anakin, "Are you coming back to Coruscant? After you say goodbye to Senator Amidala of course."

Anakin sighed, "I'm not sure, I'll have to wait for orders."

Palpatine nodded, "You leave for a day Anakin and everything turns into a mess. The galaxy needs you. More than any other soldier or Jedi."

Anakin smiled, "I'm glad you think so."

"I know so."

"Well," Anakin said as Fox signaled he was ready, "I will see you soon Chancellor."

"Yes, soon…." Palpatine paused and smiled, "Oh and Anakin, please tell Senator Amidala I said hello."

A strange look came across Anakin's features, that was a strange request, "I will Chancellor."

Anakin watched as Fox flew off with the Chancellor, _something doesn't feel right. _He turned to his two remain soldiers and droid, "Ready to go?"

"Born ready." Rex laughed.

And with that the three starfighters flew towards the direction of the Naberrie house.

**Naberrie House**

The household was still in conflict. It had been an hour since their savior had came running into the house, but they still had no idea who it was.

"But who was it that saved us?" Jobal asked.

" I have no idea." Padme answered honestly.

"It was a Jedi!" Ruwee pointed out.

Everyone started to argue as the family tried to figure out what had happened.

"Hmmm excuse me?"

The family became silent as they looked up to see a small Togruta girl standing in the corner of the room; "Is everyone okay?"

Ruwee frowned, more people entering his house, "Who are you what do you want?"

A big smile appeared on Padme's face as she ran toward the small alien female before embracing her with a big hug, "I should have known it was you!"

"Please!" the red alien laughed, "Who else would he trust with you when Master Kenobi is on the other side of the galaxy?"

"Padme who is this?" Jobal asked.

"Oh!" The little girl interrupted again as she forced her way around Padme and help up her hand, "I forgot I dropped one!" An object flew from the outside balcony into the red girl's hand. She quickly chipped the object onto her belt, revealing to everyone the lightsaber hanging from her waist.

Luke and Leia exchanged a glance, their father most have called another Jedi. But who was she?

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Ruwee apologizing, seeing that the girl was a Jedi, "We have had a rough morning. Thank you for saving us."

The girl smiled, "Thank Skyguy he's the one that didn't want you all to be left alone?"

"Skyguy?"

The girl giggled, "Oops. I mean Anakin."

"Anakin sent you?" Jobal asked happily.

"Yep!" The girl replied smiling.

"Now what is your relation to Anakin?" Ruwee asked curiously, "And I believe we need to know your name to thank you properly."

The girl smiled, "I'm Anakin's padawan learner. My name is Ahsoka Tano."

**Well what did you think? I couldn't sleep so I stayed up to write this one :p Hope you liked it! Let me know! Reviews! :) **


	25. Ahsoka's Answers

**Well I hope you guys are still reading and enjoying! For all of you that asked, Ahsoka isn't going to be in the whole story, just this chapter and the one following. She going out because its soon just gonna be the Skywalker family so anyways have fun reading! Hope you like it! ****J**

Luke and Leia watched the red skinned girl with curiosity. She had said she was their father's padawan. Luke explained to his sister that it was a term for a Jedi apprentice or a Jedi in training. Leia frowned as she watched the family introduce themselves and thank the young girl for saving them all, "Did Obi-Wan ever say that Father had a padawan?"

Luke shook his head, "No, he didn't. Ben only said that Father was once his apprentice."

Leia nodded, "What do you think happened to her? You know, in our time?"

"Probably killed with the rest of the Jedi." Han said as he jumped into the conversation.

"You remember that?" Luke asked as he took a seat next to his friend on the couch.

Han shrugged, "I guess, it's a hard thing to forget. One minute Jedi, next minute no Jedi. The whole galaxy went crazy, fun times."

"If you remember that, why didn't you remember our father?" Leia questioned suspiciously.

'What?" Han frowned.

"Our father. The person that everyone knows. He is a hero, on the HoloNet every night, and you're telling me, that you don't remember the name Anakin Skywalker?"

Han laughed, "Oh yeah because I turned on the HoloNet to watch a stupid Jedi. No. I don't remember him. He wasn't as famous as you think."

Leia frowned at her lover, feeling anger over take her, "What's your problem? You're just jealous! What do you have against him?"

"Maybe you forgot..." Han started, "Of all the terrible things he has done, but I haven't."

Luke sighed, he agreed with his sister, Han had been acting funny lately, and "I think there is more that you aren't telling us, Han There is no way you haven't heard of him."

Han shrugged, "Fine. Don't believe me, that's your choice. I don't care."

"Excuse me?"

The trio looked up to see Padme and Ahsoka standing in front of them. Padme gestured to the three on the couch, "Ahsoka, this is Luke and Leia Sky. And this is Han Solo."

Ahsoka smiled, "Please to meet you."

Leia returned the smile, "It's a pleasure."

Luke couldn't hold in his excitement, "That was amazing the way you fought off those men!" Luke interrupted.

Ahsoka smiled, "Well thank you. It was all my Master's training, I assure you. He taught me everything I know."

Luke smiled bigger, his Father trained Ahsoka to be the amazing fighter he had witnessed. _I wish he could have trained me…._

Padme looked to make sure her family was not in hearing distance before she turned to Ahsoka, "How did Anakin find you?"

Ahsoka shrugged, "I'm only a communication away."

"And the Jedi Council let you come?"

The girl shook her head, "They don't know I'm here. Master contacted me and said he desperately needed my help. I stopped at one of his ships in the fleet before I came here. I haven't cleaned out my room yet, that's how I got my lightsabers. Master told the fleet not to say a word about my presence."

Luke frowned, very confused by the conversation by the two women. _Why would Father have to find her? Why wouldn't the Jedi Council allow her to come? Why wouldn't she have her lightsabers with her? _"Why wouldn't the Jedi Council let you come? You're a Jedi aren't you?"

Ahsoka quickly turned her head to Luke, she had forgotten about the three sitting there. The young girl sighed knowing she couldn't talk her way out of this one, "Well I was?"

"Was!?" Han yelled a little too loud, "What does that make you now? A Sith?"

"Shhhh!" Ahsoka yelled, "Quite down! I'm not supposed to let any of you know anything, Master's Orders; but if you must know, I quit the Order."

"What! Why?" Luke questioned. That seemed insane to him, "Why would anyone quit the Order of the Jedi?"

Ahsoka frowned and said sarcastically, "Oh yes. Why would any leave such a great life?"

"I'm sorry," Leia apologized, "Luke always wanted to be a Jedi, tell us about it."

Ahsoka sighed, "It's just a very flawed system…and a very hard life. Don't get me wrong, I loved being a Jedi, but there comes a time when you have to draw a line and I did."

"Kid, you seem too young to making life decisions like that." Han interrupted.

Ahsoka frowned, "Listen, I may be young but I have done many things for the war. You wouldn't understand unless you witnessed the heartless ways of the Jedi yourself."

Luke was bewildered, he had never heard anyone talk of the Jedi like this. He was told of how the Jedi were amazing and peaceful. They weren't terrible and heartless. Luke tried to control his anger but it got the best of him but only for a moment, "You're wrong. They are amazing! Someone like Anakin Skywalker would never leave the Order."

Everyone was a little taken back by Luke's strange behavior, but Ahsoka just laughed, "You think so? I think even my Master knows what its like to want to leave the Order."

Sadness washed over Padme, as she nodded and turned away from the group, "Please excuse me."

Leia remembered how their mother said how Jedi weren't allowed to love or marry. _That must be why he would want to leave._

Luke frowned, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. It's just, I never heard anyone speak of the Jedi like that."

Ahsoka sighed, "It's alright, I understand. Many people thought that Jedi were emotionless monks until my Master showed up."

"Really?" Leia asked.

The small girl nodded, "My Master isn't the traditional Jedi. He isn't a bad Jedi, just different. He does things his own way, but he gets things done."

"That's not good." Luke stated, remembering Yoda's teaching and his Father's fall to the darkside, "He must listen to what the Jedi say or else he…"

"You sound just like them." Ahsoka interrupted as she defended her Master, "He isn't dangerous. He was just raised differently then the rest of us."

"What do you mean?" Leia asked.

"My Master, he wasn't brought to the Jedi Temple when he was very young. A Jedi found him when he was nine, when he was way to old to begin training. He had already known family and feelings, but the Jedi tried to take those away from him."

Luke frowned, _nine? Father was nine and he was too old to begin training? Then what the hell was I? Why did I get to be trained so easily?_

"You see…" Ahsoka continued, "The Council never understands… especially when it comes to my Master."

"Sounds like someone has a little crush." Han joked.

"I do not!" Ahsoka yelled, the girl quivered at the thought, "I don't love my Master like that, that would be… gross. Ahsoka paused before giggling, "I will admit he is extremely attractive, but I would never love him like that. I adore him more than anything in this world. He is everything I want to be; strong, smart, and powerful; everything that I'm not. Everyone loves him, except the Jedi Council."

"Why does the Jedi Council not like him?" Leia asked quietly.

Ahsoka sighed, "Well mostly because they fear him."

Luke thought of Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader, the two were hardly alike. Darth Vader was someone to fear, but Anakin Skywalker did not look fearful, "Why?"

"Because he is different." Ahsoka said annoyed, "He has too much power. The Force runs too strong with him, or at least that's what they say. He is the Chosen One, he will become more powerful than any of the Jedi; even Yoda."

"Chosen One?" Leia asked confused.

Ahsoka nodded, "Yeah. He is the one in the Jedi prophecy. The one that will bring balance to the Force."

"How will he do that?" Luke asked very intrigued.

The girl shrugged, "Something about making the lightside of the Force and the darkside of the Force balanced. Master Windu says that means he will kill the Sith Lord responsible for this war."

Luke suddenly smiled, _he fulfilled it. He brought balance to the Force. He was the Chosen One. He killed the Emperor, the Sith Lord responsible for all the wars._

Not noticing her brother's reaction to Ahsoka's statement, she was still very confused about the Jedi Council not liking her father. There was nothing not to like in her eyes, "So they don't like him because he is the Chosen One?"

Ahsoka shook her head, "They don't trust him. They say they do, but they don't. Believe me, there isn't anything not to trust. He is harmless, well unless you are a Sith."

"Please tell us more, I don't fully understand." Leia begged.

"Well my Master, like I said he has feelings. Which is bad, in the Jedi's eyes. They couldn't take those away from him and that's not right for a Jedi. Jedi shouldn't know excitement, anger, fear, or love; but my Master did because he grew up normal. The moment they met him, they said he would go to the darkside." Ahsoka paused noticing the three humans' faces, "I know, stupid right? They always doubt him, he always tries to help them and they always turn him away. I wish they would listen to him, give him the respect he deserves." Ahsoka let out a loud sigh, "He should be a Master by now, I don't care how young he is; he deserves it."

"He isn't a Master?" Han asked confused, "But you call him Master."

Ahsoka shook her head, "He is my Master and younglings call him it out of respect. He is only a Jedi Knight."

"Why isn't he a Master than?" Leia questioned.

"Like I said, they aren't the best with Anakin. Honestly, they do so many unfair things to him. They weren't the kindest to him when he arrived here. He was a padawan learner way too long. He is one of the powerful Jedi and he does so much more than most Jedi Masters do. He deserves to be a Jedi Master."

Leia nodded angrily, pissed that the Jedi Council was treating her father like that.

"Maybe there is a reason." Luke announced halfheartedly.

Leia and Ahsoka both glared angrily at Luke. Ahsoka spoke before Leia could even open her mouth, "Is there a reason for always torturing him? They think they can fix him, but why fix something that isn't broken? He maybe he reckless and arrogant at times, but he has the biggest heart."

"What do you mean torture him?" Luke asked.

Ahsoka inhaled slowly, "They never wanted me to come back to the Temple after I was expelled from the Order. I learned this soon after I left. When they offered me back my spot and I refused, it was all just a plan. It was a plan to fix my Master, to take yet another someone out of his life. They wanted him to learn how to deal with loss because well… he doesn't deal well with loss. The Jedi are not bad, but they sure aren't the best either. If they would just listen to my Master, trust him; it would be so much better."

Luke nodded sadly, "Can you give us his back story? How he exactly came to the Temple?"

The little girl shook her head, "I'm afraid he wouldn't even tell me everything. If you want to know, you will have to ask him."

Leia stood up and hugged the small girl. She wasn't sure why, she just felt that she had to, "Thank you." As Leia hugged the small girl she couldn't help but wonder, _If I became a Jedi, would I be like her? Trained by my Father and become amazing, just like him?_

"Miss Tano!" Ruwee called.

Ahsoka turned releasing Leia, "Please, call me Ahsoka."

Ruwee nodded, "Ahsoka…I was just wondering, did you hear any news from Anakin?"

She shook her head, "No but I can figure something out?"

"With a communicator?" Ruwee questioned.

Ahsoka shook her head, "A much more fun way."

"Oh?"

The girl laughed, "Well…What time did he leave?"

"A few hours ago." Jobal responded.

"Did her have R2?"

Everyone nodded.

Ahsoka paused thinking, "Are you making breakfast?"

Jobal laughed, "Yes but what does that have to do anything?"

Ahsoka laughed, "Everything! If he left a few hours ago and took R2 with him, knowing that there would be breakfast in the morning… he should be coming through the door…" Ahsoka smiled as she turned to the door, "Now."

Just as the young girl said a dirty Anakin walked through the door, flanked by his droid and two clone men. He paused quickly when he noticed everyone's amazed faces staring at him, he smiled confused, "What?"

Padme laughed lightly from the corner of the room as a very confused Anakin watched the scene in front of him. Not knowing what his padawan had just told the family would happen.

Ruwee smiled back at Ahsoka, "Amazing! You knew all that just from the time, a droid, and food!" Ruwee stepped forward putting his hand on Anakin's should, "Glad to see you back safe and that is an extraordinary girl you have trained."

Anakin smiled looking at Ahsoka, "I tried my best."

"You did well," Jobal agreed, "Saved us all."

Anakin looked at Luke, _he was right. Someone was after Padme._

Suddenly, Ahsoka ran across the room and leaped into Anakin's arms, hugging him tightly, "Hi Skyguy."

Anakin returned the hug as he held her up in the air, "Hello Snips."

The two stayed holding each other for a moment as Ahsoka snuggled lightly into his chest, "I've missed you so much Master."

Anakin nodded, hugging her tighter, "I've missed you too." Noticing that everyone turned away to give the two privacy Anakin smiled, "Did you pull that, 'I know my Master is coming just by three clues' trick?"

Ahsoka giggled as she dropped to the floor, "It wasn't a trick, it was true."

Anakin rose an eyebrow at the young girl, "Are you sure it wasn't being you felt my presence as soon as I landed my starfigher outside."

Ahsoka smiled, "No not at all."

Anakin smiled, "Okay, just checking." Anakin paused looking over at Padme, "I'll be right back."

As Anakin walked away, Ahsoka then greeted the three in the doorway, "Hi Rex, Cody… R2ie."

R2 beeped happily as the two clones hugged Ahsoka.

Rex chucked, "Hasn't been the same without you."

Ahsoka nodded sadly, "I kind of miss it, but I made my decision. It's something I must live with. I can't be a Jedi anymore."

Cody laughed, "Really? Because I'm pretty sure someone used the Force to notify these civilians of our presence."

Ahsoka laughed, "Did not. We Togrutas have extremely good hearing."

"Oh, I didn't know that." Cody replied surprised, suddenly a beeper went off in a pocket of the clone's amour, "I'll be right back."

As Cody walked out of the room, Rex turned back to Ahsoka, "Come on. You not using the Force? Hearing us coming? I call bullshit!"

Ahsoka pretended to be insulted, "Hey I did hear you!" She paused letting out a small laugh as Rex gave her a face, "I just used the Force to make sure it was you."

Rex laughed, "I knew it. Once a Jedi always a Jedi."

Ahsoka sighed, "Some habits are hard to break."

"I bet." Rex agreed before joking, "If it's that hard for you. Imagine what it would be like for General Skywalker. I don't think he could last a minute. He couldn't live a life without being a Jedi."

Ahsoka nodded sadly as she looked at her Master standing next to Padme. Padme brought out the best of her Master. She made his so happy. If only they could be together. Ahsoka had to admit she knew that her Master had thoughts of leaving the Order but unlike her, he wouldn't leave. He loved being a Jedi too much. He was a warrior, not a civilian. His dream was to be a Jedi, "Yeah. You're right. He will always be a Jedi."

**Well what did you think? I just wanted to show how the Jedi Council had pushed Anakin away since he was small but there are still many people who love him. But the feeling of not being trusted by the Council was another factor of helping Palpatine turn him to the darkside! Let me know how I'm doing. And for the few of you that messaged me about wanting the whole story about little Leia and Darth Vader's meeting. I'll be posting it soon so watch for it! Okay thanks guys! Don't forget to review! **


	26. We Have to Leave

**I meant to post this a few days ago but I lost power and finals week in school. :( I hope you guys like it, it might be a boring chapter, but it helps start off the next one! And for everyone that wanted that Darth Vader and Leia story I just recently posted it, its called Our Daughter. Please read that as well and review both! And also just to let everyone aware, Anakin is going to start really losing his memory soon so he's going to be acting like a younger adult than usual, I hope everyone is okay with that! Well, enjoy!**

Anakin knew that Ahsoka's eyes were on him, but he acted as if he didn't notice. He needed to be near Padme. It wasn't that he hadn't missed Ahsoka. He did, but not like his lover. Being away from Padme, brought all his fear back. He couldn't lose her. After being notified that there was a real threat at the Naberrie house, Anakin could have kicked himself. He had been so focused on trying to remember the past, but at the same time staying himself that he had done something that was completely reckless. Even by his standards. _How could I let that happen? What if something would have happened to her? _He knew he had been neglecting her, he missed her so much. His memory seemed to be spinning, half the time he forgot how long it had been since he actually saw Padme, how long it had been since he held her or touched her. _Almost 23 years. _

Padme smiled talking about how worried she had been and how thankful she was that he had sent Ahsoka but for the first time, Anakin let his mind wonder as he silently glanced down her body; _how could I ever deny her? _He thought of her naked body, when they were on the ship coming to Naboo. _She was as perfect as I remembered. I need her. Why did I deny her? Why didn't I give her what she wanted? Give myself what I want? I should just take her right now. _Anakin paused, bewildered at what was happening to him, he had not thought like that in forever. _I wouldn't ever thing like this, maybe I would. Vader wouldn't. I'm myself again. My young self with my wife, there isn't anything wrong with that. _He stopped remembering everything he had been doing over the past few days, acting like a mature Jedi and a father, not a young lover. _How long can I keep acting like a mature Jedi father when my mind is of a young lover? _He quivered at the thought of what he was going to act like when he stopped remembering he was a father and only a lover.

"Sir."

The room fell silent as Anakin turned to look at Cody who stood in the doorway, "The Jedi Council demands to speak with you."

Everyone turned there gave to Anakin, who nodded slowly before he walked through the room and out the doorway with Ahsoka and Rex following behind him.

As Anakin walked through the doorway Padme's heart broke. She had seen this too many times. _That's it. He's not coming back. They are taking him away. _

When Anakin neared the end of the hallway, he paused and turned to Ahsoka, "Stay here."

Ahsoka nodded, not wanting her Master to get into trouble because of her; "Yes, Master."

Anakin turned back around walking out the door and over to the starfighter that projected the image of the Jedi Masters. He stopped right before the image as Rex and Cody took their places behind him. Anakin bowed respectfully, "Hello, Masters."

"Done well you have." Master Yoda congratulated.

"I tried Master." Anakin responded politely.

"Have you gotten any answers?" Master Windu interrupted.

Anakin turned his attention to the dark skinned man, "I do not believe the civilians to be any real threat. They are serious about the ways of the Jedi but not in a harmful way."

"Assume nothing." Yoda warned as Anakin nodded apologetically before continuing, "The Chancellor apparently knows nothing." _Apparently? Why did I say that?_

Yoda frowned, "Apparently? Feel something? Do you?"

Anakin shook his head, he answered but didn't know where his words came from, almost as if another part of him was speaking; "Honesty, Master. It just didn't feel right."

Yoda nodded, "Speak your mind, you must. Tell us of what you have felt. Listen we will."

Anakin sighed, "It just seemed very strange. The Chancellor was in no real danger, just one rouge clone that we found in the hallway. There wasn't any droids or real protection. I feel as if it was a plan to get me away from Senator Amidala so she was not protected. As soon as I left her alone, someone attacked her family."

"Is everyone alright?" Mace Windu asked unaware of the attack.

Anakin nodded, "Yes."

"Was it a Sith?" Master Mundi asked as he stepped into the view of the projection.

Anakin shook his head, "No, I don't think so Master."

Mace Windu frowned, "You don't think so? You didn't see them?"

Anakin frowned, _I should have lied. _"No Master, I was still retrieving Chancellor Palpatine."

"You say you do not think it was a Sith, but yet you did not see them? Who saw them then? I would like to see if the family is all right for myself." Windu stated very suspiciously.

Anakin frowned, _after everything I have done you still don't trust me? Why would I help ANYONE attack Padme? You even know I have a close friendship with her. I don't know how you are a respected Jedi Master. _"They are resting, they had a rough night."

"Well then how do you know it was not a Sith? How did the family survive?" Master Windu urged.

Anakin didn't know what to say. _Ahsoka. My padawan that you almost got killed, she saved them, but I'm not going to tell you that. It is not my place to tell anyways or is it?_

Noticing that Anakin stayed silent, Yoda decided to speak up; "Hmmmm… A secret you keep from us Anakin."

Anakin looked to his feet giving a small nod.

"The identity of the one that saved Senator Amidala?"

Anakin still did not look up as he nodded again.

Master Windu became very frustrated, "Skywalker. You tell us now or you will come back to the Temple this second. It will them be decided if you stay here on leave or go back to battle. I am sick and…"

"Careful Master Windu, your anger is showing."

Mace Windu paused as Ahsoka took her spot next to Anakin. She bowed respectfully the other Masters, "Hello Masters."

The dark skinned man frowned at Anakin, "You called an ex-Jedi?"

Ahsoka spoke before he Master could, "No. He did not. I knew he was here and I wanted to see him. When I arrived at Padme's parents house, I heard screaming on the inside. That is when I saved them."

Master Windu frowned, "You should not be using the Force young one."

The red alien smiled, "Lucky for you I did. If you didn't want me to use the Force maybe you should watch where you call my Master. If you would have just left him with the Senator, I wouldn't have been needed."

"Enough bickering." Yoda said, "Happy I am, to see you Ahsoka. For saving Senator Amidala, I thank you. Now alone we must speak with your Master."

Ahsoka smiled, "Thank you Master Yoda." She turned walking out of the range of the projector.

Master Windu turned to Anakin, "If these assassins know where Senator Amidala is located, you must move. Stay on the planet but move location. Do not contact us, it is too risky."

Anakin smiled bowing, _that won't be a problem, _"Yes, Master."

"Good," Master Windu continued, "We will send a padawan to move the family into another one of their homes. They will be safe, until this is all over. Tell your men to return to your fleet and wait for further instructions."

"Yes Master." Anakin nodded.

"Wait." Yoda yelled unexpectedly, "Alone, I must talk to Young Skywalker."

Everyone shared strange glances before moving. The Jedi Masters nodded as they turned and left the room. Rex, Cody, and Ahsoka stayed right outside of the view of the projector.

Anakin watched the little green Master with curious eyes, _what could he possibly want? He knows something._

Yoda was silent for a moment before speaking, "Agree Obi-Wan does with you. Harmless these civilians are, but important are they. Keep them with you, you must. A puzzle the Force has given to us."

Anakin nodded, _you have no idea,_ "I will, Master."

Yoda nodded, "And make sure to retrieve young Tano's lightsabers and put them back on the star cruiser where they belong."

Anakin smiled at the Master, _he knew I called her and he was okay with that? _"I will Master, May the Force be with you."

Yoda nodded, "And may the Force be with you." Yoda paused turning to the figures standing right outside the range of the projection, "And also with you young Tano, happy I hope you are."

As the figure disappeared Cody turned to Rex, "Did he know we were all standing here without seeing us?"

Rex made no change in his expression, "Yep."

Cody nodded, "Just checking."

Ahsoka bumped Cody arm, "Come on Cody, you know Jedi can do creepy things."

Cody paused in thought as memories flew through his mind, "Yeah. I know. Please don't remind me."

The three shared a laugh before looking at the concentrating Anakin.

"Sir?" Rex asked.

Anakin looked up, "I think we should move now."

"Now?" Cody asked, "but sir shouldn't we wait for the darkness of night.

Anakin pointed at the three, "You guys should. I shouldn't."

"What do you mean?"

Anakin started to pace, "I mean that it is still early morning and Ahsoka just chased those men away. They won't come back near the house until they get another plan and even then they will just keep an eye on it. If I move Padme now, they won't know that we left because they will still see you three and the family. That padawan won't show up until tomorrow night, by then it will be too late to get Padme. Once the padawan shows up, you may all leave."

Cody nodded, "I think that's a good plan."

"I don't." Ahsoka disagreed, "Padme will never leave her family and plus where would you even go?"

Anakin shook his head, "I have a place in mind, but I can't tell you."

Ashoka frowned as she started yelling, "So know you don't trust me too? Just like the Jedi!"

"Ahsoka I trust you!" Anakin attempted to say but Ahsoka continued screaming, "I should have say this coming, I leave and they start to change you! You're not like any of those Jedi Master! You're so much better than all of them."

Anakin grabbed a hold of the screaming girl in an attempt to make her listen, "Shhh Ahsoka. I trust you, more than anyone. I need you here and I don't want you to know anything so that it will come back to harm you. I've already involved you too much."

Ahsoka sighed, "But I want to be involved Master, I've missed this."

Anakin laughed giving her a small hug, "I know, but you are involved. I need you to stay here. Watch over her family, you're a big part of my plan."

"I am?"

"Yeah. You're right about Padme not wanting to leave her family, but she will leave if she knows you are protecting them. You're the catalyst for my entire plan."

Ahsoka smiled felling important before running towards the door, "Then why didn't you say that Master? Let's go."

Rex laughed following his General, "Now you've done it sir, she is the only important one. All that power will go to her head."

Anakin smiled back, "That's why I'm leaving an you're staying here to deal with her."

Rex nodded, "Wonderful."

Anakin paused at the door as he pushed all his emotions down keep. When he stepped through the door he had the face of a solider, "Senator Amidala pack your things." He paused turning back to his children and Han, "You three too."

Luke jumped at his father's command, not thinking twice about it. Leia and Han also followed Luke, they knew they didn't have much, mostly what was supplied to them but it seemed urgent that they get it quickly.

Padme frowned annoyed, "Senator Amidala?"

Anakin nodded with a stern face, "Yes. Now go."

Padme did not move as she crossed her arms, "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere else." Anakin replied coldly knowing Padme was going to put up a fight.

Padme gestured to her family that sat in the room looking back and forth between Padme and Anakin, "What about my family?"

"A protector will be here shortly, but we most move."

Padme shook her head, "Protector? You mean padawan. There is no way I'm leaving them."

Anakin frowned, "It's not a request, it's an order."

Padme frowned back, "I'm not one of your soldiers that you can command around Anakin."

"Padme…" Jobal said before Padme silenced her by holding her hand up, "No mother. We just got attacked, I'm not leaving you unprotected."

Anakin frowned harder, feeling his anger building up within him, "I told you they will have a protector."

"Yeah," Padme laughed, "A padawan learner."

"What's that suppose to mean." Anakin asked angrily.

"It means that a padawan is a terrible idea for a protector."

"I protected you when I was a padawan and you turned out just fine."

"I don't care. You weren't a regular padawan. I'm not leaving."

"Yes, you are."

"No, Anakin I'm not!"

"You want to stay here Padme? Well then I'll start digging graves out back!" Anakin growled.

"Anakin!" Padme yelled appalled

"What?" Anakin asked, "I'm telling you what will happen if you stay. Those men are only after you, that's the only reason they attacked your family. If you leave they will be safe."

"Padme."

Padme turned her head to the voice in the corner as Anakin continued to glare at his stubborn wife. Ahsoka walked towards Padme, "I know you are scared for you family, but you must go. I will stay here and make sure the padawan is capable of protecting your family."

Padme shook her head as tears started to run down her cheeks.

"Please," Ahsoka whispered, "You must go." Ahsoka gestured to the two soliders in the corner, "Plus Rex and Cody are still here, your family has more than enough protection.

"You need to go Padme," her father said, "We will be fine."

Padme sighed turning back to Anakin, "I will go."

"Good." Anakin replied coldly before turning his back to her, "Get your things."

Padme sighed, "I need to say goodbye."

Anakin turned quickly, the look on his face almost frighten Padme, "No. Don't wake up Pooja and Ryoo, then we will never be able to leave unnoticed, just get your things."

Padme frowned, "What's wrong with you?"

Anakin ignored her.

"My apologies sir, milady." Anakin offered coldly but politely as he walked by her parents.

No one said a word as he walked out the door, not even Rex and Cody. The Jedi seemed more terrifying than ever before. The look on his face was not his own and everyone knew it.

Luke and Leia exchanged a glance from the top of the stairs. This was bad. They had heard their parents arguing from their bedroom and decided to have a look, but this was not what they had expected.

Han leaned closer to the too, "Maybe he is a little more like Vader than we think."

Luke frowned, "No. Anakin Skywalker isn't anything like Darth Vader."

Han shrugged, "They are the same person Luke. Anakin Skywalker becomes Darth Vader. Say what you want but even I felt that. _That coldness. _The room just became cold, just like it did when he was Vader."

Leia shook her head, "We need to stop this."

"We will stop this." Luke whispered as he watched his mother disappear.

Outside Anakin paced around, _why do I have so much anger? I can't control it. What is wrong with me?_

"bDoooo EE NGrwwwww Op Beep."

Anakin paused and looked down to see RD in front of him, "I'm fine R2."

R2 let out a series of beeps again.

"I said I am fine! Go to the ship R2!" Anakin yelled madly.

R2 beeped again.

Anakin sighed rubbing his face, "I'm sorry buddy. Just go to the ship please, take it to our lake house. I'll bring them over on boat, we should be there soon."

R2 beeped happily as he rolled towards like starfigher. Anakin watched silently as the droid lifted the small ship off the ground and into the Naboo sky."

"Where is he going?"

Anakin didn't turn around. He knew her presence, "Same place we are going."

Padme nodded, "And that is?"

_I won't let her see me like this. I will not harm her. _"Home." He felt the other three presences join Padme at the door, "Come on, we have to get to the dock."

**Sorry guys, boring chapter but they are off to the lake house so that means Skywalker family bonding time plus Anakin and Padme time ****:)**** So I hope you are still reading and enjoying! Please review! **


	27. Leia's Dream

**Hey guys! I hope you are still reading! The few of you that have read "Our Daughter" asked if I would be making one for Luke. I really never thought about it. So if anyone else wants that, just let me know! Well enjoy!**

The boat ride to the lake house was beyond awkward. It was silent for most of the ride, but unfortunately Han tried to make conversation, inappropriate conversation. Anakin and Padme mostly ignored the man's questions or comments but the twins were a deep shade of red the entire time. When the lake house was in view, Han couldn't believe his eyes, "You live there?"

Padme smiled, "Well when I'm not working."

As the boat got closer Leia inspected the area. The house itself was huge and beautiful. It was filled with life and colors. The house was surround by all kinds of flowers and plants. It was the most beautiful house Leia had ever seen, "It's beautiful."

Padme smiled as the boat reached the dock, "Thank you. I hope you enjoy it here."

Anakin wordless hopped out of the boat and force ran up the stairs, disappearing around the corner.

Han frowned, "What's up with him?"

Pamde shrugged sadly as she stepped out of the boat, "He just gets moody." She knew this was a lie, something was definitely wrong with Anakin_. _"Anyways, I'll take you to your rooms, I'm afraid my staff is not here to help us."

After getting the bags, the three followed Padme as they took in the sights, smells, and sounds of the beautiful place around them. After a few minutes they reached a large bedroom, "I thought you would all like to be together. There are two other bedrooms in this hallway if you prefer to be apart."

Luke shook his head smiling, "No, this is fine. Thank you."

Padme returned the smile, "Well good. I'll give you some time to settle in. We can eat in about an hour or two if that's okay with you?"

Leia nodded, "That's perfectly okay."

Padme nodded before leaving the trio by themselves.

Han fell back on the bed as Leia walked around the room admiring everything.

After a few minutes Luke smiled amazed, "This is our actual parents' house."

Leia returned the smile, "I know. It's amazing."

Luke's smile suddenly disappeared, "Do you think we would have grown up here?"

Leia thought about her brother's question for a moment before sighing sadly, "Maybe, its highly unlikely though."

"Why?" Luke asked.

Leia shrugged, "Think of it. Our parents don't have normal lives. Father is a Jedi. Mother is a Senator. They wouldn't have time to be here all the time. There aren't even supposed to be together."

"Maybe." Luke agreed.

Leia sighed again, "I still can't help but wonder."

"Neither can I." Luke agreed.

"Well just stop thinking about it." Han interrupted, "You don't need more broken dreams."

Leia frowned at Han, "What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem." Han said as he stood up, "You two are just living in a fantasy world. Yay! You got to know who your mother is, but you are forgetting one big factor."

"Which is?"

"Your father is still Darth Vader. This is the past but he does turn into that terrible monster. Your mother is not in our future, don't think everything is perfect here because we know it is not."

"We can change the future!" Luke shouted.

Han shook his head, "No, we can't. We don't even know where to start. You're getting your hopes up, maybe you were brought here to get answers, not to change anything."

"Just because you lost faith doesn't mean we have to." Leia argued.

"I'm being reasonable. He turned into a monster, he will always turn into a monster. Nothing you do can change that. It might have been better off that he turned before you two were born. Less of heartache if he did it when you were young and knew him. At least you didn't know what he was like before being a monster."

Luke stayed silent but Leia was furious, "What do you have against him!?"

"Nothing! I'm just saying."

"It sounds like you do! For the past few days it seems as if you know something! He would have been the best father ever!"

Han shrugged, "Maybe he would have been a great dad, everything you wished for, but one-day daddy comes home not himself. He comes home angry, goes after your mother, and then goes after you because he turned into a monster. That would kill you, knowing that the best daddy in the world turned into a monster. The way it happened was perfect, you had no idea."

"Han stop." Luke said before as tears started to run down Leia's face.

Seeing the two upset siblings, Han turned away walking out of the room, "I don't need this."

As Han disappeared out the door Leia fell into her brother's chest sobbing. Luke tried to comfort his sister, but the truth was he was pretty upset too. The two said nothing as they continued to cry for a few minutes. Luke eventually spoke, "I'll go find Han."

Leia nodded but stayed silent as Luke gently let her face fall into the bed. He walked out the door before turning back to look at his sister, _I wish I could use the Force to help her. It's so frustrating not being able to use it. _He turned and walked towards the direction that Padme had brought then. He soon found himself in a small living area, Padme quickly turned around, "Oh, Hi."

Luke smiled and waved, _she looks upset,_ "Hello, I'm sorry to bother you."

"Oh no, you're not bothering me."

Luke looked around the room to see if Han was anywhere in sight, "I was wondering, have you seen Han?"

Padme nodded pointed towards the door, "He went that way a few minutes ago, he seemed upset."

"Yes he is." Luke responded quietly.

"I understand, so is Anakin."

Luke turned back to his mother, "He hasn't returned?"

Padme shook her head, "No, I looked for him but couldn't find him. He will return eventually, when he wants to be found. He is around here somewhere. One of Anakin's rules, he is never far away." Padme sighed, "But sometimes he is, sometimes he is very far away."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked as he sat next to his mother on the couch.

"Just the war, he gets called away so much. I never actually see him." Padme said sadly, "And now he is acting like this."

Luke could tell there was something else on her mind. _She seems so sad, she really does love him. I need to know something, anything. Please trust me. _ "So what's actually wrong?"

Padme turned to Luke confused, _how did he know; I guess there isn't any harm in telling one person, "_It's just, and we got into a fight. I don't like fighting with him. As I said he is away a lot, he could get called away at any time so there isn't much time for fighting."

Luke nodded, "So you two don't fight often?"

"No, not at all."

Luke opened his mouth to respond but stopped when he heard someone walk through the door. _Han._

Han smiled sadly, "Look Kid, I'm sorry. I'm an asshole."

Luke smiled, "Apology accepted."

"Wow, that wasn't hard. I bet Leia isn't going to be as easy."

Luke stepped in front of his friend, "I would give her a few minutes."

Han nodded before he turned to Padme, "So where's this food you promised?"

Padme laughed, "Come on boys."

**The Bedroom**

Leia continued to cry on her bed, she was heartbroken. Was Anakin being her father too good to be true? Even if they managed to change the future, would Anakin always turn into Darth Vader? She had no idea, so she just continued to cry. As the tears streamed down her face, Leia suddenly felt very tired and drifted off to sleep.

_Little Leia laughed while she ran through the lake house, "Luke? Luke! Where are you?"_

_She ran through the halls, looking in each and every bedroom as she ran by. Where was he? She ran out into on of the yards, exploring one of the huge gardens. The little girl sighed, "Luke where did you go?"_

_"Leia!" A voice yelled from the house._

_Leia smiled as she ran quickly towards the house. "Mommy!" she screamed as she jumped into her mother's arms. _

_Padme laughed, "Hi honey, where's your brother?"_

_Leia smiled as he mother set her onto the ground, the little girl pointed to her mother's swollen belly, "In there."_

_Padme laughed, "No not that brother. Where is Luke?"_

_"I don't know. He is hiding."_

_Padme nodded, "Well he is going to miss the surprise."_

_"What surprised?" Leia yelled happily._

_Padme smiled, "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise."_

_Leia waited anxiously at the window, she had to know what her surprise was. _

_"Boo!"_

_Leia jumped in fright before realizing it was her brother. "Luke! Don't do that!"_

_Luke laughed, "Sorry, but you didn't find me. So I found you! What are you doing?"_

_"Mommy says there is going to be a surprise!" Leia announced happily._

_"A surprise! Why didn't you tell me!" _

_"I just did! So help me watch!"_

_Padme smiled at her two children that waited excitedly by the window. They have no idea, "I'm going to make dinner."_

_The twins continued looking out the window discussing what the surprise could be._

_"A pony."_

_"A starfighter."_

_"A dress."_

_"A lightsaber."_

_"A doll."_

_"A clone."_

_"What are you guys going?"_

_Both twins gasped as they spun around looking at the huge dark robbed man in the corner of the room, "Daddy!" They ran over to their father who picked them both up and hugged them tightly as he kissed them both many times, "Force, I missed you guys so much."_

_As Anakin set them both gently on the ground. Luke smiled happily, "Look Dad! I've been practicing!" Luke reached out his hand and lifted a pillow off the couch._

_Anakin smiled at his son, "That's great Luke!"_

_Luke nodded happily, "Some day I'll be as great as you!"_

_Anakin nodded, "Maybe you'll even be better."_

_Luke smiled but Leia shook her head, "No one will ever be greater than you Daddy."_

_Anakin rose an eyebrow at his daughter, "Is that so princess?"_

_Leia nodded, "Yep. No one will ever be greater than my Daddy."_

_"Well maybe you will be."_

_Luke shook his head, "No, I'll be better than Leia."_

_"Will not!"_

_"Will too!"_

_"Will not!"_

_"Will too!"_

_Anakin reached out his hand to make sure there would be no physical violence, "Hey you two stop; you will both be fantastic."_

_The twins nodded, "Yes Daddy."_

_Both twins reached up for their father's embrace one more, the Jedi gladly picked them up and hugged them tightly. Anakin suddenly looked up and over to the doorway, "Guys look! I see an Angel!"_

_Padme giggled._

_Luke laughed as he followed his father's gaze, "No Daddy! That's Mommy!"_

_"What?" Anakin asked bewildered, "That beautiful creature is your mother? Are you sure its not an Angel?"_

_Leia nodded as she joined her brother laughing, "That's Mommy!"_

_Anakin dropped his children to the ground and walked towards his wife, "It is your mother!" Anakin paused taking in the sight of his pregnant wife, "Now that, is very beautiful."_

_Padme smiled, "Shut up and kiss me."_

_Anakin smiled and kissed Padme as his children's "ewwwws" filled the room, but he didn't stop. As he continued to kiss her, he felt a kick under his hand that was lying on her stomach._

_They broke the kiss and Padme smiled, "It seems your other son is happy that you are home as well."_

_Anakin smiled as he got to one knee in front of his wife and put both of his hands on her stomach, "Hello Liam."_

_Leia giggled, "Stop it Daddy! Liam can't hear you yet! He is in Mommy's belly!"_

_Anakin acted insulted, "What? You don't think he can hear me!"_

_Luke smiled, "Can he?"_

_Anakin nodded, "I'm a Jedi right? I can do a lot of things. I even talk to babies."_

_Leia crossed her arms, "Prove it."_

_ Anakin motioned for his children to join him at their mother's stomach. He had them put their small hands against her swollen belly, "Feel that? That's him kicking."_

_"Wow." The twins said amazed. _

_ Anakin smiled before turning back to his wife's pregnant stomach, " Now Liam, I know you're glad I'm home but you need to stop kicking Mommy for me. She acts like it doesn't hurt, but it does." _

_The kicking stopped._

_Luke and Leia's mouth dropped._

_Anakin smiled at their reaction, "I told you!"_

_"Will I be able to do that!" Luke asked._

_"Anything I can do, you both can do 100 times better."_

_Leia smiled as her father rose from the ground, he was perfect. Life was perfect. As Anakin kissed his wife, Leia knew life would not get any better. She was completely happy and in love._

_Crash._

_Just like that. Everything changed. A terrified Leia looked down at her mother's body on the floor. She turned to look up at her father, his huge body and tall height that once seemed so perfect now terrified her, "Daddy."_

_ He remained motionless all life gone from his face as he stared at the motionless body on the floor. Leia turned to look at her brother, "Luke what are we going to do?"_

_Luke looked at his father, "Daddy, please. What's wrong with Mommy?"_

_Anakin said nothing as darkness covered him. _

_Luke suddenly ran towards his father, growing up to 20 years old. He ignited his green lightsaber and swung it at his father. Who quickly ignited his own blue lightsaber and stopped the blow. He effortless sent Luke flying towards the wall. As Luke started to get up Anakin reached out his gloved hand and clenched it. Luke's hands quickly went to his neck as he gasped for air. Leia grabbed onto her father's boot, "Please Dad stop."_

_Anakin dropped his hand and Luke dropped to the floor unconscious._

_"Leia." Her father whispered, but it was not her father. It was not her father's voice. It was not Anakin's voice._

_Leia looked up and what she saw terrified her. Anakin no longer gazed back but a black mask._

_"No!" Leia screamed as she jumped away from the monster._

_The monster took a step towards her, the mechanical breath filled the room. Leia cried as she continued to scoot away from her armored machine father, "You promised. You promised you wouldn't become Vader again."_

_Darth Vader paused right above his daughter, "I lied." Vader swung his red blade towards Leia as she closed her eyes and screamed. _

"Leia! Leia wake up! It's a dream!"

Leia's eyes snapped open as she gazed into the blue eyes in front of her, "Oh Luke!"

Her brother held her tightly, "Shhhh! It's okay, it's over now."

Leia quickly looked around the room to see Padme and Han near the doorway. She let go of her brother embarrassed, "Oh I'm sorry."

Padme waved off the apology, "Please, it's no big deal. If you think you were bad, you should hear Anakin when he has nightmares."

Leia jumped up, _Anakin. _She ran towards the doorway as she yelled to the people in the room, "I'll be back."

No one had time to ask where he was going, she was just gone.

**Well what did you guys think? I hope you liked it! Reviews please! I love to hear from you!**


	28. Leia's Questions

**I'm glad that so many of you loved the last chapter! This is another shorter chapter, just to get some answers and tension for the next chapter. Well enough said, happy reading!**

Anakin sat alone on the roof of Padme and his lake house. He wasn't sure how long he had been up there, seconds, minutes, hours; from the look of the darkness around him he would guess hours. However, he did know one thing; he had to stay away. He had to keep his family safe and that meant for him to be alone. His memories were fading, but he did remember one thing besides his family… that he was a monster. A monster named Darth Vader lived deep inside of him and the monster was screaming to get out again.

Anakin closed his eyes trying to concentrate as he reached out to the Force, _Qui-Gon Jinn. Qui-Gon, please help me. _Anakin waited for a response but just as before all he heard was silence. He sighed frustrated, if Qui-Gon wasn't going to help him, he would have to figure out the answers himself. He reached out to the Force trying to find answers, _How did I become Vader? What happened to Padme? _

"Anakin."

Anakin opened his eyes to see the large Master sitting in front of him, "Why don't you ever just show up when I call for you?"

Qui-Gon laughed, "Well I'm here now."

Anakin sighed, "Qui-Gon, I don't understand. I need your help."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at the Jedi sitting before him, "You need my help? You do very well by yourself."

Anakin nodded sarcastically, "Oh yeah. I turned to the darkside. I killed so many people and now I'm hiding to the top of a house because I can't control my anger. I'm doing wonderful by myself." Anakin shook his head, "You should have never took my away from Tatooine. I should have never become a Jedi."

"Hey now." Qui-Gon frowned, "Never say that."

"It's true though."

**"**Anakin everything happens for a reason."

Anakin felt the anger build inside him again as he jumped to his feet, "Everything happens for a reason? I lose everything! I turn evil! I killed millions of innocent people and you are telling me everything happens for a reason!"

Qui-Gon's face didn't change but he gave a nod showing he understood, "I know you don't understand, it took me a while to figure out as well. I had my suspicions when I was alive of course, but you are much more than anyone sees."

Anakin flipped his hand at the Master as he turned his back towards him, "Yeah. Yeah, I know. Chosen One. Born of the Force. Bring balance to the Force. Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah."

The old Jedi laughed, "Yes I know you heard that speech a million times, but I have a different one for you."

Anakin turned to face the Jedi, "And that is?"

The man shook his head, "Not yet. You have much to learn and be taught before I will tell you."

Anakin dropped back to the ground…or roof, letting out a long sigh, "Of course, I always have to learn something."

Qui-Gon nodded, "That's because you are the most powerful Jedi there will ever be. The greatest Jedi there will ever be."

"No." Anakin disagreed, "Luke is the powerful one, he will be the greatest Jedi ever."

"He will be strong." Qui-Gon agreed, "But he will not be the Chosen One."

"I may be strong with the Force, but I am a monster. Luke would never be a monster, he would never turn to the darkside." Anakin argued.

"Leia would."

"Don't say that!" Anakin growled.

Qui-Gon shrugged, "You said it yourself before. You know that is true. She has a temper like her father."

"You're not listening Qui-Gon! I am a monster. Not my children. Darth Vader lives in side of me, he is apart of me that I can't escape."

"Yes, he is." Qui-Gon agreed, "But maybe you can learn to live peacefully with him."

"What!" Anakin yelled, "When I was him, I killed billions! I killed people without even flinching. I did so many horrible things and I can't even remember what I did! I just know that I did them! I don't want to even remember him. My children are the only good part of me, they saved the galaxy from my grasp."

Qui-Gon nodded, "You may have killed many, but you also saved many as well. Without you Anakin, the galaxy would have been destroyed during the Clone Wars, leaving no galaxy for your children to save."

"I don't believe that." Anakin insisted, "Obi-Wan could have handled it."

"You have faith in your Master," Qui-Gon pointed out, "but you are missing a huge point."

"What's that?"

"Your children."

Anakin frowned, "What about them?"

"If I did not take you from Tatooine, they would never have existed."

Anakin paused, he didn't really think about that. After a few minutes he let out a sigh of defeat, "Fine. What am I suppose to do?"

"Listen. Learn."

Anakin was shocked, "You came to me as a Force ghost to tell me that?"

"You are very powerful Anakin, you have power that you don't even know about. Listen to the Force and you will find answers. You are denying so much from entering back into yourself, let it go."

"If I let it go. I will lose my memories faster." Anakin argued.

"I will be here to help, you need to let the Force guide you. It has a plan." Qui-Gon paused looking towards the ground, "It seems your daughter is looking for you. You must go to her."

Anakin shook his head, "Qui-Gon you must tell me more please."

"Another time Ani, its your turn to figure things out."

Anakin watched as the Jedi Master quickly disappeared in front of him. He watched the empty spot where his friend once sat for a few minutes. _He didn't help at all! What does he mean? I can't do this by myself._

"Father?" a voice whispered from below.

_Leia._

Anakin breathed in deeply trying to relax. _It's now or never. She needs me, but for what?_

Leia walked silently around the twists and turns around the huge lake house. It was mostly silent except for the lake waves hitting the beach. Leia glanced up to the nigh sky looking at all the stars above, _it really is beautiful here. No wonder mother and father love it. _She let out a sigh, she had to know if her dream would be real, "Father?"

No response.

"Father?" Leia whispered again.

Swoosh.

Leia paused as she heard something behind her. She turned slowly seeing a dark figure behind her, the figure was huge and masked by the darkness of the night. Leia showed no fear as she stared back at the almost invisible man, she knew it was her father.

Anakin took a large step out of the darkness, "You called?"

Leia said nothing for what seemed like forever. She just couldn't find words, she was scared about what she saw. She didn't want it to be true but at the same time it felt so real. The curious blue eyes watched her waiting for her to speak. _They are Luke's eyes, but they aren't. They are Father's eyes. Luke has Father's eyes. _Something about Luke and Anakin having the same eyes was comforting to Leia. As she gazed into his eyes for a short time, she couldn't help but feel safe. The eyes of her father did not bring the same feeling as looking into Darth Vader's black mask, no, Anakin's eyes were filled with comfort, love, but also hurt. Through his eyes she found the strength to speak, "I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Of course." Anakin nodded as he took a seat on the banister. Leia slowly joined him, "I hope I didn't disturb you."

"It's probably better being with someone than being up there by myself." Anakin said as he pointed up.

"You were on the roof?" Leia asked looking at how high the roof was from the ground, "How did you get down?"

"I jumped?"

A strange look crossed Leia's face as she looked at her father, but she soon regained herself, "Nevermind. I forget about all this Jedi stuff. May I ask you a few questions."

Anakin nodded slowly feeling a weird energy coming off of Leia.

"So you knew about Luke and I?" Leia asked.

"Well kind of, Padme and I didn't know there was two of you."

"Were you happy?"

Anakin turned his face to look at his daughter, "Happiest day of my life, I promise you that."

Leia smiled but hid her emotion as she asked the next question, "What happened?"

"Next question." Anakin answered quickly.

Leia frowned, "Why?"

Anakin turned to face Leia again, "Don't get snippy with me. I honestly don't remember, I lost my memory of all of that."

"Oh." Leia sighed embarrassed, "Well then, what would have happened if the thing you forgot didn't happen?"

"I'm sorry…what?" Anakin asked confused.

Leia growled, "Ugh! Like where was Luke and I suppose to live?"

Anakin nodded as he turned to face the water, "Your mother, once people learned of her pregnancy, would probably have to retire from her position in the Senate. I, being a Jedi would be expelled from the Order." Anakin paused, "Well if they figured out, but anyways. We planned on you being born here on Naboo. We were all supposed to live in this house."

Leia said nothing as she gazed around the house around her, more imagines of her growing up in the large house flashed through her mind, but suddenly her dream crushed every happy imaginary memory that flowed through her mind. She had to know if it would have happened, if her father were truly a man or just a hidden monster.

"Where did it happen?" Leia blurted out. Her eyes widened, _why did I say that?_

Anakin looked over shocked at his daughter, "Ummm…Excuse me?"

Leia's cheeks turned a bring shade of red as she threw her hands up in the air, "I just want to know everything." Remembering the question she had just asked her father, she paused and held up her hands, "Maybe not everything, if you know what I mean, but I want to know your life, her life, my life, and what it would have been like. I just need to know everything, please."

Anakin paused, it was a bizarre and embarrassing question. His child was asking where she and her brother had been conceived. _Just answer it. She wants answers, something is wrong with her. _

Anakin closed his eyes, letting memories flash before him like a holomovie.

_Padme stood pacing in one of the living areas of the huge lake house. Anyone could have seen that she was worried, but no one did because she was alone. Padme sighed as she continuously looked out the window, Anakin should be here by now. Where is he?_

_Suddenly, Padme heard the roar of an engine. She ran towards the window and through the rain she saw a pair of headlights. Anakin. The young woman ran into the rain and down the steps toward the landed starfighter. Anakin jumped out of the starfighter and ran towards his wife, who leapt into his arms and wrapped her legs around his torso. Their lips found each other as Anakin effortless walked up the steps and into the house with his eyes closed. Between breaths Anakin managed to say, "I missed you so much."_

_Padme pulled away, "You, Mr. Skywalker are late."_

_Anakin smiled, "I'm sorry Mrs. Skywalker. It shouldn't happen again."_

_His wife smiled as she made him drop her to the floor before making a serious face, "Well Jedi, you have me worried sick, you come here late, and now you have water all through my house."_

_Anakin looked down to the floor at the developing puddle, he turned his gaze back to Padme noticing how soaked she actually was. He couldn't help but laugh, "I'm terribly sorry Milady." _

_Padme nodded, "Thank you." She smiled walking over to him as her hands teased his covered body. He let out a small delighted growl, which made Padme smile bigger, "You want to take these wet clothes off?"_

_Anakin nodded as her hands reached underneath his clock and forced it to the floor, "You should too, you're wet."_

_A dirty smile came across Padme's feature, "Oh you have no idea." _

_That was the statement that took Anakin over the edge. He quickly picked his wife up into his arms as their lips found each other once more. He carried her towards the bedroom, ready for their vacation to begin. _

Anakin sighed opening his eyes, "I was on leave from the war. I came to visit your mother on Naboo."

Leia nodded trying not to imagine what her parents were actually doing during their free time, "Do you think you would have had more children?"

Anakin frowned, "Leia. What is all this about?"

Leia couldn't help it but she started to cry, "I just… I don't know."

Anakin did not reach out for her, in fear of rejection; "Tell me."

"I had a nightmare." She confessed.

"What kind of nightmare?" Anakin asked quickly.

Leia shrugged, "The terrible kind."

"What happened!" Anakin yelled.

Leia cried louder, "What does it matter."

Seeing that he upset his daughter Anakin reached his hand out and put it on her shoulder, "Leia, I'm sorry, but this is very important what did you see."

"I saw… Luke and I living here as children and mother were pregnant with another son. We were all so happy." Leia paused not wanting to say the rest.

"Go on." Anakin encouraged.

"You killed mother and the unborn child, then you killed Luke. I tried to stop you but when I looked at you, you were Darth Vader again… then you killed me."

Anakin remained motionless and silent.

"Please say it's not true. Say it isn't going to happen." Leia begged.

"I won't tell you a lie." Anakin whispered.

"What!" Leia sobbed, "You will become Vader again? How could you do that."

"Shhh Leia." Anakin whispered, "I'm not telling you that it will happen, I don't believe it will. I'm not going to lie to you though. This could be the future of this could be a trick?"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember how your mother said I could see visions of the future?"

Leia nodded.

"Well, I'm hoping that my gift is not something that you inherited. It brings nothing but trouble, when you see the future; you don't know what is real or what isn't. It's terrifying, seeing the future is bad news."

Leia sighed trying to calm her tears, "What should I do?"

Anakin sighed, "Don't worry about it. I promise you that whatever you saw won't happen. Okay?"

Leia nodded relieved.

Anakin smiled turning in the direction of the kitchen, "Good, now lets go; before Solo and your brother eat all the food."

Anakin stayed a good step in front of his daughter because he didn't want her to see his face. She might be able to read it. In fact, Anakin might have just lied. The promise he made would mean nothing in a few days, he will have forgotten the promise as well as his children. The dream could mean many things, but Anakin just hoped it wasn't actually the future.

**Sorry guys! Short I know! ****:( ****But my last two finals are tomorrow and then I will write to my heart's content! Hope you are still enjoying! Han and Anakin bonding coming soon! Please review! **


	29. Padme's Embarrassment

**Hey guys! A big thanks to everyone that wished me luck on my finals! I got my results back and I passed them all! Yay! I meant to post this a few days ago but my Internet has been down for like days, then I lost the whole chapter and had to rewrite the whole thing… the problems of living in the country :/ Well enough about me, I hope you are still reading! I worked really hard on this one so please enjoy!**

Luke and Han sat at a large table happily munching away at the food in front of them. Padme sat at the end of the table smiling at her guests as she too ate her food, "You guys must have been hungry." Both men nodded as they continued to shove food into their faces.

Anakin paused at the entrance of the room motioning to Leia to enter first. She did as her father commanded and walked slowly into the room. Han looked up from his food and smiled at her, "Hey sweetheart, there you are."

Leia smiled as she took her seat next to Han, "Yeah, sorry that and about earlier."

Padme smiled hiding any suspicion from her face, "I told you before, there is no need to apologize."

Leia nodded as Luke looked at his sister, "Did you see Anakin?"

Padme almost growled.

"No." Leia lied quickly, hoping no one knew it was a lie; but Padme did. The young senator could call a lie from a mile away and she knew for a fact the girl in front of her was lying, she did see Anakin.

The clanking of boots made everyone turn toward the entrance of the room. Anakin took one large step out of the darkness and into the light of the room.

Han smiled as he threw his hands up into the air , "There he is! The man of the hour!"

Anakin rolled his eyes as he started to walk forward, Padme quickly jumped up from her chair and press her hands against Anakin's chest to prevent him from going any farther, "No you don't!"

Anakin paused and looked down at Padme with a confused look, "What?"

Padme frowned as she crossed her arms, "Boots." Padme paused and gazed over the rest of Anakin's body, "Actually everything."

Anakin also frowned as he looked down to examine his body, he had to admit he was a little dirty from sitting on the roof but he had looked worse, "There isn't that much mud."

"Anakin." Padme argued pointing at the footprints on the floor.

Anakin shrugged, "The house has seen worse."

" I know!" Padme lightly laughed remembering all the times Anakin almost ruined their house, "Soon enough you will ruin it completely!"

"No, I clean up my mess…" Anakin argued, "Like last time!"

Padme frowned, "You mean using the Force to being the whole lake into the house? That wasn't cleaning, that was creating water damage."

"Looked fine to me." Anakin argued.

Padme said nothing but glared up at the much taller man in front of her, showing she meant business.

Anakin sighed defeated, "Fine." He knew Padme was not going to stay in the house until he changed and quite frankly she scared him. He took a step around her ignoring her grip on his tunic. Padme drug along the floor a few feet before losing her grip, "No you don't!"

"I'll have R2 clean it up." Anakin called as he jumped up the stairs.

Luke laughed noticing his father's footprints on the floor, "He's a trouble maker isn't he?"

Padme nodded, still looking up the stairs, "You have no idea."

"I think we do." Han said before Leia hit him in the side.

Padme turned around to frown at the man's comment but turned back to the stairs at the sound of someone coming down them. "R2!" Padme exclaimed, "Would you clean up this mess?" Padme asked pointing to Anakin's mess on the floor.

R2 let out a small beep as a small cleaner popped out of his side.

Padme smiled as she patted the droid, 'Thank you." She quickly turned back to the three sitting at the table, "Please excuse me."

The three nodded as they watched Padme jump up the stairs.

Luke turned to look at his sister, "You were with Father weren't you?"

Leia nodded as she put food onto her plate, hoping that would be the only question.

"You ever going to tell us what happened with that dream?" Han asked.

"And with Father." Luke added.

Leia sighed looking up at her boys, "Please, wait till tonight when we are all alone."

The two men nodded as they turned back to their food. They all waited anxiously for Anakin and Padme to return.

Padme quickly made her way to her and Anakin's bedroom, she needed answers. She hated feeling like the 'second' woman. She hated feeling so distant from him. Nothing felt right. Padme walked into the bedroom to see Anakin digging through clothes as he threw them in every direction. She couldn't help but let out a small giggle, she knew he hated wearing "normal" clothes. He was use to his Jedi robes and felt uncomfortable wearing any other clothes.

"You're going to have to clean this up." Padme pointed out as she took a seat on the edge of their bed.

Anakin sighed loudly as he fell back onto the bed, "Then why do I have to change?"

"Because, you are gross."

"Then you pick something out!" Anakin yelled irritated.

Padme stood back up and walked to Anakin's newly formed clothes pile. She quickly picked out an outfit for frustrated husband and threw it on his chest, "Here you go, and your other boots should be in the fresher."

"Thanks love." Anakin said as he walked towards the fresher. Padme smiled when he didn't shut the door, _here's my chance. _"So," she said casually as she took her seat at the end of the bed, "What were you and Leia doing?"

"When?" Anakin called back.

Padme frowned. _They were together more than once. He doesn't even know what time I am talking about. _"A few minutes ago."

"Nothing. I ran into her when she was outside. She asked me what I was doing. That was really it."

"Oh, okay." _Yeah, right. _"Do you think she's pretty?"

"What?" Anakin asked taken off guard.

"Do you think she is pretty?" Padme repeated.

Anakin walked out of the fresher giving Padme a confused look, "What kind of question is that?"

Padme shrugged, "It's just a question."

Anakin smiled, _of course! She's beautiful! She looks just like the most beautiful person in the entire galaxy, her mother. _

"Anakin?" Padme said calling Anakin out of what Padme thought looked like a love struck daydream.

"Yeah, she's pretty." Anakin said turning his back towards the fresher. He obviously wasn't dwelling on the subject, but Padme was. _How could he say that? And right to me too!_

"I can't find my other boots, Padme."

Padme frowned getting up, "They are in here somewhere, I'll meet you downstairs."

Padme pulled herself out of the room, she didn't actually want to leave. Anakin was hurting her and what hurt her more is how much she still needed him. She wanted to be mad and not think about him, but that wasn't happening. Every time she got near him or even looked at him all her urges came back. She just wanted to feel his touch, feel his love, and make love. She was a wife, a wife that was not allowed to be with her husband. She sighed frustrated as she walked down the steps to rejoin her guests. All three of her eating guests missed the glare she gave Leia. Padme quickly took her spot at the end of the table, "I'm sorry, do you three need anything?"

Luke and Leia both shook their heads, "No thank you, this is delicious."

A few minutes Anakin descended from the staircase, Luke was the first one to look up and he was dumbfounded. His father was wearing normal clothes, not Jedi robes, and no a suit of armor. _He actually looks normal. I never actually think I would see him looking like this. What else is different?_

Hearing her father's footsteps Leia also looked up and couldn't believe her eyes. She inspected her father for a moment as he walked towards them; he was wearing dark brown pants, a tan shirt, and brown boots. She never thought she would see her father wear clothes like that, ever. His large frame looked even bigger in real clothes as if the thick layer of Jedi robes did nothing. Without the Jedi robes hiding all of her father's body Leia could see that her father was indeed a very large man, but also had very developed muscles. _He looks like a man, a normal man. Something is still different though._

The twins both frowned as they tried to see what else was wrong with their father. They knew something was different but what was it? Anakin ignored the stares that he knew he was getting as he leaned against a counter near the table. Noticing the twins looking away from their food, Han followed their stares. The man started to laugh hysterically at what he saw, _what the hell? _Everyone turned towards the laughing man. Han didn't stop laughing but looked at Anakin, "That's a new look for you! Can't say I like it. Black is your color and I never thought I'd see you in those colors."

Anakin showed no emotion as he turned his gaze back to the window, "I like dark colors. I don't wear these often."

Luke and Leia both hit their heads as they realized what was wrong; their father wasn't wearing black. They had never seen him in any color but black; or clothing that covered his entire body.

Padme sighed feeling that Anakin was getting annoyed, "Well anyways, how is the food?"

"Very good." Leia replied.

As the four at the table continued their conversation, Anakin remained quiet as he stared out the window. As his thoughts continued, he mindless raised a fruit into the air and twirled it above his hand.

"I never really thought about anything else besides flying…" Han smiled as he answered Padme's question.

Padme smiled gesturing to Anakin, "You and Anakin should have a lot to talking about." She frowned when they all turned to Anakin who obviously was unaware of their conversation, "Anakin stop playing with your food!"

Anakin quickly dropped the fruit, "Sorry Milady." Needing something to preoccupy his hands, Anakin quickly grabbed onto the siding of the counter.

Noticing that Padme did not turn her gaze away from Anakin; Luke, Leia, and Han returned to their food.

Padme frowned, Anakin was unusually quiet, and he wasn't acting like her Anakin. He was looking out the window, in deep thought about something. Padme couldn't help her wondering eyes, she had a perfect view of him. She glanced to the Luke, Leia, and Han to make sure they were not looking at her, but all three were happily eating the food in front of them, paying no attention to her or Anakin. Her eyes returned to Anakin, as they scanned his body. His blonde brown shaggy hair was a bit more messy then usual, as if he had been running his hands through it. _He must be very frustrated. _His blue eyes weren't as happy as they usually were, they were filled with hurt, confusion, and something unreadable. Padme sighed quietly, Anakin's eyes had changed terribly over the past few years. The blue eyes that were once so filled with life and youth turned hard after what they had seen in war. Everyone was affected by the war but the war had especially taken a toll on Anakin. His eyes were not the only things changed, his muscles became bigger and stronger. As well as his skin turned rougher and scarred. Padme shook her head slightly trying to push the thoughts out of her mind as she returned back to her husband. She examined the scare around one of his eyes, another gift of the war. She remembered when Anakin had first returned home with the scar, he was afraid that she would not look at him the same, but she did. She looked at him with even more compassion, her wounded soldier. Padme's eyes paused on Anakin's lips for a few seconds, although he didn't move, he licked his lips quickly in frustration; which gave Padme a chance to see his tongue. _That tongue. _She remembered all the things he had done to her with his tongue and how good it felt against her skin. Her eyes continued on their journey, looking at his arms, shoulders, and chest. The shirt she had picked out clung to his body, showing off each individual muscle. _Thank the Force I picked that shirt. _Anakin's usual robes hid his body from the world, every single woman imagined what Anakin Skywalker looked like under those Jedi robes and Padme Amidala was the only woman that knew. She knew every single detail, every muscle, every scar, and every way to drive him absolutely crazy. Her eyes moved to his hands which gripped the counter tightly, one flesh and one prosthetic; but all real to her. All Anakin's. When they were first married, Anakin was embarrassed that he had lost his arm. He refused to touch her with it but she made sure he knew she loved it just the same, to her it was Anakin's real hand. Padme noticed as Anakin tightened his grip against the counter top. _If he grips that any harder is he is going to break it. _His hands looked so strong, so powerful; it made Padme think of the way Anakin held her, the way he touched her. Remembering his touch against her skin, Padme couldn't fight the urge anymore as her eyes traveled below his waist. She paused for a moment examining the most precious area of her husband. She blushed thinking about what the fabric was hiding. _Oh I want it so badly. Anakin please. I love you. I need you. Let's talk about this, let's be together all night making love. You're my husband and I miss your touch. I need your touch. I need to feel like a woman, your woman. _

"What are you doing?" Han laughed.

Padme quickly turned her gaze to see Luke, Leia, and Han looking directly at her. The young senator quickly blushed a deep shade of red and dropped her eyes to the floor in embarrassment. Han continued to laugh, but Leia was full of pity. Leia felt anger building up inside of her, she did not like what Han did to her mother. He had embarrassed her; her mother after all was still a woman, a woman that was obviously madly in love with the man standing near her. _I'd rather see my mother looking at my father than another woman. They are young and in love. Han is messing everything up!_

"I hate not being able to use the Force, what did I miss?" Luke whispered confused.

"Just make Han stop." Leia whispered back unable to say anymore.

Luke attempted to calm his friend's laughter but did not succeed. Whatever Luke missed was obviously too funny for Han to stop laughing.

Anakin frowned as he looked back and forth between each end of the table. _What is so funny? _Solo was laughing hysterically and Padme was a bright shade of red. _Why? _Anakin wasn't sure what Padme had been doing that Solo had seen. He wasn't sure how long he had been standing there, but he knew Padme was studying him a few minutes earlier; he had felt her eyes. He hadn't thought anything of it, Padme did that often as well as he did that to Padme. Anakin slowly reached out into the Force and almost into Solo's thoughts. He saw the scene playing in the young smuggler's mind of what had happened a few seconds ago. He saw Padme watching him; studying him with her eyes. _That's not unusual. What's so funny about that? _Anakin's thoughts stopped as he realized where his wife was looking; definitely not his face. Anakin's frown hardened as he glared at the laughing smuggler, he felt the embarrassment flowing off Padme and her effort to hold in forming tears. _This woman is giving you everything. You see how upset you are making her and yet you continue to laugh. You continue to make it worse. _Padme rose from her spot at the table and ran up the stairs with Anakin's hard gaze following her.

As soon as Padme was out a sight; everything changed. Without warning Han slammed into the nearest wall with Anakin's hand tightly around his neck. The laughter of Han Solo turned into a gasping for air. "I'd watch yourself Solo!" Anakin snarled angrily.

Han tried to respond but couldn't.

"I may not be Vader, but I still have a temper! Why would you do that to her?" Anakin growled.

Leia and Luke were at their father's side begging him to stop, "Please Father. No. Stop."

Anakin paid no attention to them he continued to interrogate his victim that obviously could not respond, "I don't think that is a polite way to treat a host."

Anakin's hand seemed to clench tighter around the man's neck. Han's hands scratched at the gloved hand at an attempt to get rid of the death grip. It didn't work.

"Please Father!" Luke begged.

Anakin said nothing as his cold hard blue eyes looked into Han's. Luke and Leia grabbed onto their father trying to pull him off of the friend. Anakin still did not move, the pulling had not affect on him; he hardly even flinched. As if nothing was going on around him.

"He's dying!" Leia cried. _We need a miracle._

A hand touched Anakin's shoulder, which caused him to loosen his grip, allowing the chocking man to breath. "Come on Ani…" Padme whispered softly.

_Angel. _

Anakin's Angel had come to save him, because in reality Anakin needed to be saved; not Han. Anakin needed to be saved from his anger and Padme was able to do it.

The twins watching in awe as their father's faced softened and he dropped his grip; all because of their mother's touch. Anakin stood silent for a moment staring at Han before Padme started to pull on his shirt, "Anakin. Come on. Leave them alone." Anakin said nothing as he turned and followed his wife up the steps.

Luke turned to Han, "Are you alright?"

Han nodded breathing heavily, "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Good." Leia said before slapping him in the face.

"What was that for?" Han asked bewildered.

"You know what it was for!" Leia growled.

"Leia, you need to control your anger." Luke whispered.

Leia frowned, "Sorry that I have so much of my father in me!" She slowly turned and stomped out of the room leaving the two men alone.

The two stood silent, not knowing what to say.

Han let out a sad sigh, "I really fucked up. Didn't I?"

Luke nodded, "Yeah. Why are you acting like this?"

Han shrugged, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but on a more important matter. I think I'm dying."

Luke rolled his eyes, "Come on Han, he didn't have your neck that hard."

"No, no." Han said, 'It's not that. I just keep hearing my parents. They die soon, probably in a few weeks; but I hear them as if I'm with them right now. I see them too."

"It might be your imagination."

"Luke you got to believe me." Han begged.

Luke sighed frustrated, "Well you pissed off the only person that could have helped us. I can't use the Force remember? Well at least not without Father near."

" I know I screwed up, a lot. Just please, I have my reasons. You have to believe me."

Luke nodded, "Fine. I believe you. We will figure this out tomorrow."

"Okay, but Luke?"

"What?"

Han sighed sadly, "Don't tell Leia."

**Well what did you guys think? I hope you like it! Please review! Love hearing from you!**


	30. Almost Love

**Hey guys! Hope you are still with me! Sorry I didn't put this a few days ago, my boyfriend surprised me with a husky puppy and let's just say I haven't had much time on my hands but enough about me. This might be a little short but I hope you enjoy it!**

**Anakin and Padme's Bedroom**

Padme and Anakin sat quietly in their bedroom. Padme's hands ran up and down her husband's back in an attempt to calm his anger. They were both silent for what seemed like forever as Anakin's anger filled the atmosphere of the room. "It's okay Ani." Padme whispered softly. Anakin did not respond; he just remained silent. She slowly moved behind him as she shifted her legs around his body so that they straddled him. Her hands gently found their way under his sweaty shirt as she rubbed his skin lovingly. "Please calm down."

Anakin frowned. _Calm down? I can't calm down. I can never calm down. I always have anger. I always lose control of my anger. My anger makes me do terrible things. I just almost snapped my daughter's boyfriend's neck in half. What's worse is I don't even care. I could have killed him and I wouldn't have cared. Does that make me Darth Vader or am I Anakin Skywalker? A Jedi doesn't have anger, a Sith has anger. That means I'm a Sith. No. I'm not a Sith. I have love; Sith don't love. I'm not a Jedi and I'm not a Sith. What am I than? I'm nothing. Nothing good, anyways._

Padme breathed softly against his neck, which caused Anakin to lose concentration and exhale loudly, "I'm not going to apologize."

Padme frowned, "Who said you had to apologize?"

Anakin shrugged, "I…it just seems like something you would tell me to do."

She shook her head before laying her cheek against his large shoulder, "I don't think you have to apologize. I was killing him in my head a few minutes ago." Padme frowned again, "I'm starting to dislike all of them, that Han is just rude though."

_I can't let her hate our children. I need to calm her down. _Anakin faked a smile, "Why do you hate Solo?"

Padme suddenly became very flustered, "Well…Ummm… He wears stupid clothes."

Anakin smiled, "Coming from the Queen of Naboo, the Queen of a bad wardrobe?"

"Hey. I had to wear those." Padme argued.

Anakin let out a small laugh feeling his wife's embarrassment, "You sure you don't hate him because of what he saw?"

Padme frowned, acting like she had no idea what her husband was implying; "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Hmmm…."

In the blink of an eye, Anakin turned around, pushed Padme totally onto the bed, and was lying above her. She looked around in shock; Anakin's hands grasped her own to the bed, while his legs were on her own restricting any movement. Anakin smiled bigger at Padme's face, "Milady I believe you are lying to me."

Padme smiled seriously, "Master Jedi I would never do such a thing."

Anakin made a non-believing face at Padme, "I don't trust politicians. You are lying to me."

Padme acted hurt, "I can't believe you would say such a thing."

Anakin smiled as he moved his face closer to Padme's "Well I wouldn't say it, if you wouldn't lie."

Padme shuddered as Anakin's face inched closer to her own, "I'm not lying."

"Hmmm…" Anakin purred, "We will see."

"Anakin…" Padme moaned softly as Anakin's lips found her neck. His tongue slowly rubbed her skin between kisses. Padme shivered as his warm breath traveled over her newly wet skin. Anakin smiled, "You weren't lying?" Padme shook her head.

Anakin frowned, "We will see."

Anakin went back to loving Padme's neck as she closed her eyes focusing on Anakin's touch. She needed him. She wanted him. Anakin kissed, licked, and sucked on Padme's skin before finding her pulse. His tongue teased the area of skin lightly but when he heard Padme whimper he quickly bit it. "Angels don't lie, Padme." he whispered softly. Padme said nothing as she continued to lay on the bed with her eyes closed, waiting for her husband's touch. She wanted so much more. Anakin smiled as he released one of Padme's hands allowing his flesh hand to travel to her leg. Padme tried to move her hand to Anakin's pants but he quickly restrained her using the Force. His hand slowly moved up Padme's leg teasing her, he felt how much she wanted him. He wanted her just as much, maybe even more. Anakin lowered himself closer to Padme, "I feel how much you want it. You could hardly contain yourself at the kitchen table. You were imaging what we were doing now. You could have sat there all day imaging what you were going to do to me." Anakin paused, "That is until Solo caught you."

Padme growled, "I'm your wife. I can do what I want."

Anakin smiled, "I didn't say you couldn't. I just wanted you to admit what you were doing."

Padme opened her eyes, "Fine, he caught me. I want you." Padme's face suddenly turned very seductive, "But, my dear Jedi; I feel how much you want me as well."

Anakin nodded laughing before raising an eyebrow; "Is that so? Are you a Jedi now?"

Padme shook her head smiling, "No. I FEEL you."

Anakin frowned very confused before realizing what Padme was saying. His eyes widened as he felt the hardened part of his body. He had not realized what his actions had been doing to his own body, when he moved Padme and his bodies closer together; it gave her the opportunity to feel his hardened member. Seeing Anakin caught off guard, Padme quickly took advantage of the situation. Since Anakin was preoccupied he had forgotten that he was holding Padme's hand down with the Force, Padme quickly moved her hand and grabbed onto Anakin's hardened member. Anakin let out a quick moan before using the Force to push Padme back. She let out a series of giggles as Anakin scolded her, "That wasn't very nice Angel."

"On the contrary, I think it was very nice."

Anakin smiled as his hand started to move up Padme's leg again, "I know what will be very nice."

Padme whimpered gently as she felt her dress being pushed up, "Please Ani. Please. Now. I need you."

Anakin could have melted hearing Padme beg. He leaned forward to his wife's awaiting lips. Padme could feel his lips about to touch her own. _Kiss me._ She whimpered softly as she felt his hand rubbing against her inner thigh. _Almost. Please Anakin now. Touch me. Let me feel you. Let me feel your love._

"bDoooo EE NGrwwwww Op Beep."

The two lovers let out an annoyed groan. Anakin moved his hands to support him as he looked to the doorway, "What R2?"

R2 let out another series of beeps that made Anakin roll off of Padme and onto the bed annoyed. "Can't it wait?" He groaned.

R2 beeped apologetically causing Anakin to growl, "Fine."

"What is it?" Padme asked.

"Ahsoka, updating me on your family."

Padme's heart clenched. She didn't want Anakin to leave her, she wanted to be making love; but at the same time she wanted to know how her family was. If they were all right and if the men had returned.

Anakin saw the look on Padme's face and let of a small sigh, "You get your rest. I'll get the update and be back."

Padme nodded as Anakin placed a kiss on her forehead before walking out of the room.

**Luke, Leia, and Han's Bedroom**

Luke and Han silently walked into their bedroom. Han was hoping that Leia would have already forgiven him for his outburst, but by the look on her face, he knew she hadn't.

"Look, I'm sorry sweetheart." Han said as he walked over to her.

"No." Leia protested moving away from him, "You're not. You say you are and then say the same damn thing."

"Can you two just kiss and make up?" Luke asked politely.

Leia shook her head, "No. Not this time."

"The what are you saying?" Han asked.

"I'm saying that I'm sick of how you are behaving. I could deal with how you've been treating my father, but then you do that to my mother?"

"Oh come on," Han interrupted, "I was just playing. You saw what she was looking at, she was practically…"

"Don't finish that sentence." Leia shouted.

"Honestly I'm still confused with what is going on." Luke admitted.

"Well you see kid, Leia believes I was being mean to your mother because I caught her eye raping you father. I caught her looking at the goods if you know what I mean."

"Shut up!" Leia shouted angrily.

"What?" Han shrugged, "I'm telling Luke what happened."

"That is our mother! Not just some girl. I'm not sure if you noticed but Luke and I are products of their love. Our parents are our age that means what we are doing, they are doing. They are young lovers themselves! She was acting like the young woman she is then you just went and embarrassed her. They have hardly touched since we have arrived here; she is probably dying for him. She just misses him."

"Okay, okay," Han sighed, not wanting to piss off Leia anymore, "But what Daddy did was uncalled for."

Leia snorted turning her back to Han.

"He was probably just protecting our mother." Luke sighed.

"From what?" Han laughed, "Being embarrassed? That is a stupid thing to kill a man for."

"He does have a temper." Luke reminded Han.

"You know what? You're lucky he didn't kill you, temper or not." Leia growled.

"What?" Both men said surprised by Leia's comment.

"I'm just saying," Leia, continued, "As Vader he was strong and ruthless. Tonight, he was very capable of breaking your neck… but he didn't. He showed you mercy. You know why?"

Han remained silent.

"Mother." Luke whispered.

Leia nodded, "He might have killed you. Luke and I together couldn't pry him off of you, but Padme stopped him."

"Please, she didn't even touch him." Han argued.

"That's not the point!" Leia shot back, "She didn't pull him off of you but she told him to stop and he listened to her. She saved you. Someone that you were bullying moments before; returned to save you."

"Looks like you owe someone an apology." Luke whispered.

Han remained silent in thought before looking at the twins, "Fine. I will apologize to your parents… or at least to Padme. She seems like she would be more understanding than your father."

"Thank you Han." Luke smiled.

The men looked at Leia, who frowned, "You aren't getting a thank you from me."

Han frowned, "What? Why not?"

"Because, I'm still upset with you." Leia moved to one of the beds in the room, "I'm not talking about this anymore. I'm going to bed."

Luke nodded, "Yeah, I agree. We could all use the rest."

Luke got onto another bed in the room as Han walked towards the bed Leia was lying in.

"You're not sleeping with me." Leia growled.

"Leia…" Luke whispered, not wanting her to make a mistake of a lifetime. He knew she was mad at Han, but if Han was right; he was dying. If Leia treated him badly before he died, she would regret it forever.

"No Luke, I'm serious. Please both of you just leave me alone."

Han gave Luke a sign that it was okay as he slowly turned and hopped onto one of the couches, "Still better than the Falcon any day."

Luke sighed sadly as he hit the controls for the lights of the room. _We are making more problems, not getting answers._

**Anakin and Padme's Bedroom Hallway**

Anakin quietly walked back to the bedroom after his conversation with Ahsoka. She thought it would have been the best time to contact him, but she made the conversation short when she saw how tired her Master actually looked. Ahsoka had happily reported that the family was safe and that the mystery men had not returned. She also said how Council had sent a padawan that should arrive in a day or so, but she would say near by just to make sure of the family's safety. Anakin had thanked her and told her to leave when the padawan arrived so she wouldn't be sensed, but he knew she wouldn't listen. After that he had made an excuse to cut the communication; he knew Padme's family was safe and that was all that mattered. He just wanted to get back to Padme.

Anakin sighed loudly; _I have a job to do. Padme's family could be in danger. Everyone is in danger. The war is still going on. Not to mention my children are sleeping on the other side of the house and I have a future that I can hardly remember that I need to stop. But here I am acting like a young love sicken teenager. What am I doing? _

He paused before the door to his bedroom, feeling Padme's sleeping presence inside._ I can't go in there. Not when I'm like this. Something is different. I feel it in the Force. I need to save her. I need to save everyone. I need to remember. I can't keep acting like this. I need to figure out what I am doing. I need to figure of what is happening. _He let out a small sad sigh before he turned back down the hallway and walked away from the bedroom. _Forgive me. I love you. _

**Well what did you guys think? I hope you liked it! Please review! I love hearing from you!**


	31. What's Happening to Me?

**Hey guys! I hope you guys are still with me! I'm trying to write as fast as I can! For what I am about to do in this chapter and the next, I am terribly sorry for… but it must be done! Please don't hate me…**

**Palpatine's Office**

Night on Coruscant did not pass peacefully for Palpatine as he stood silently in his office. He could feel his plan falling a part. He knew the Jedi Council was suspicious of him; he had been too sloppy with his last plan. Anakin was going to be another problem, him and his little pests of a family. _I underestimated Anakin. He is not as loyal to me as before. _Palpatine slowly reached out into the Force and did not like what he felt. _No. I will not fail._ He frowned annoyed, "Why hasn't Dooku contacted me? Amidala should be dead by now."

The Chancellor started to pace his large red office. The same future would happen again, he would have Anakin Skywalker by his side. He would have Darth Vader, no matter what it would take. Not being able to take his annoyance much longer he walked over to his desk and pulled out a small communicator. He pressed the hidden contact and within seconds Dooku's figure appeared in front of him.

Count Dooku bowed respectfully, "Hello, my Master."

"You have kept me waiting for far too long." Palpatine spit, ignoring the man's greeting, "Is she dead?"

Dooku let out a sigh as he shook his head, "No, my Master. I'm afraid that Skywalker did not leave her unprotected like we planned."

"That is not what I have foreseen." Palpatine whispered. I know what I saw, _I saw him leave her unprotected. I saw her die. Something changed but what changed?_

"Perhaps you saw her death at a different time?" Dooku suggested.

Palpatine did not respond as he lost himself in his thoughts. _No. I know what I saw, he had left her unprotected. I saw her death and Anakin's fall to the dark side again. It's this fool's fault. Dooku is old and not powerful. Once I have Anakin back by my side, I will make sure he disposes of this fool. I will have the Chosen One again and nothing will stop me._

"Perhaps we could use this to our advantage?" Dooku suggested breaking the silence.

_Yes. _An evil smile appeared over Palpatine's features, "Yes. She could be of some use to use." _Amidala helped in the downfall of Anakin before, she will again. Maybe if I give Anakin more time, his children could even help in his downfall. I could have them all. They could all watch as the destroy him themselves._

**The Lake House**

It wasn't long until the whole lake house returned to its quiet status as almost all the people inside fell asleep. As Padme, Leia, and Han sleep soundlessly; Anakin and Luke did not. Anakin was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to sleep. The young Jedi sat like a statue for hours on the balcony, trying to use the Force for answers. Luke was also wrapped up in his thoughts but he however could sleep. The other young Jedi laid in his bed quietly but suddenly began to toss and turn.

_"Join me and together we can rule the galaxy as father and son." The dark man said persuasively, "Come with me. It is the only way."_

_Luke's whole world was crashing around him. He could not believe the words he was hearing. His father was the man standing in front of him. His father was the monster, the killer of the galaxy. Luke looked at the man in front of him to the area surrounding him. Join his father or die? Death seemed friendlier._

_Luke shook his head feeling the memories returning to him. No. He is my father. He is Anakin Skywalker. I am his son. I am his only hope. Luke had seen and experienced this all before. His father was offering him the galaxy because he wanted his son with him. He loves me._

_Luke looked up to face the dark man, Darth Vader, but was shocked to see Anakin Skywalker looking back. However, Anakin was not Anakin. The man that was his father, the man Luke had spent so much time with the past few days was gone. Now life filled the man's eyes. No youth appeared on his features. All happiness was gone. Anakin stood looking at his son with broken eyes as he hand reached towards looking hoping he would take it. Luke saw the broken blue eyes that looked at him, they were filled with hurt, loneliness, pain and suffering._

_ "Come with me." Anakin begged. _

_Finally Luke understood, his father had wanted him because he was lonely. He didn't want to be alone; he wanted Luke by his side. Not because he wanted just someone, because he wanted his son with him. He wanted his flesh and blood by his side because it was apart of him. It was proof of his love of his long lost beloved. Padme was gone, the Jedi were gone, and that meant his father had no one. He was feared by all and had no one that loved him. Anakin never knew Luke existed and if he did; then he would have come for his son; he would have come for his children. Darth Vader did have feelings that is why he offered Luke the rule of the galaxy. He loved him. He loved Padme. He loved his family. All the things Darth Vader did was to find Luke. Capturing Han, Leia, and Chewie, or going after the Rebels nonstop, it was all to find his son. Years of being a monster had indeed destroyed most of his father's mind, but the actions were clear; he had always just wanted his son. After all the years of pain and suffering, he had found his son. He wasn't going to lose him; the one last piece of the love that Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala shared. _

_"Luke please." Anakin begged sounding desperate._

_Luke quickly looked back up to his father to see darkness slowly surrounding him, "Father! No!"_

_Anakin felt the darkness grab onto him pulling his body back into its depths, "Don't leave me son."_

_Luke felt his heart break. Luke had always left his father. He always ran away. Anytime Darth Vader got close, he fled. I made everything worse. Father just wanted someone with him. He offered me everything; he wanted his son. I just ran away. I left him alone. I hurt him._

_Luke stretched out his hand, just like his father had been doing, "Come with me." _

_Anakin began silent for a moment before shaking his head sighing sadly as the darkness started to cover his face, "It is too late for me son."_

_"Father!" Luke screamed trying to grab onto his father's hand as his father disappeared into the darkness. After consuming Anakin, the darkness soon over took everything in sight, leaving Luke alone in the darkness. _

_But suddenly a voice broke through the darkness, "You can never have him. He belongs to the Darkside of the Force. He belongs to me."_

_Luke frowned looking up at the man in front of him, "Emperor Palpatine."_

_The evil man smiled, "You will not ruin everything I have worked so hard to have." Palpatine laughed noticing Luke totally alone, " I may not be able to have you, but this time Daddy isn't here to save you." Palpatine raised his pale hands as Luke closed his eyes feeling pain shock through his body, "Noooo!"_

"Luke! Luke! Wake up!"

Luke's eyes snapped open to see Han and Leia standing above him.

"Are you alright?" Leia asked helping her brother sit up in his bed.

He was very confused but managed to respond to his sister's question. "Yeah. I'm fine." Luke said as he started wiping the sweat off his face.

"You don't look fine."

Luke sighed, "I'm okay Leia. It was just a dream."

"Well…"

"Well thank goodness for that." Han mused cutting Leia off, "Because we have a real problem."

Leia frowned but Luke looked up at Han curiously, "And that is?"

"Me. It's getting worse."

"Of course you have to changed the subject back to you!" Leia snapped, "Luke was just screaming in his sleep and all you care about is yourself!"

"It's okay Leia." Luke whispered trying to calm his sister.

"No, it's not!" Leia cried.

"It's really okay. I'm fine." Luke repeated.

"Whatever." Leia said as she turned her back on them and got back under the covers of her bed, "I don't care anymore. Just leave so I can get some sleep."

Luke stopped Han from saying anything, "No. She is tired, leave her alone. Let's go talk."

Han nodded as he followed Luke out of the room. The two walked silently to the large living area before Han finally spoke, "She is going to hate me forever."

Luke laughed, "Not forever, you know Leia, she just has a temper."

"I hope so."

The two men took their seats next to each other on the couch. Seeing his friend's pain, Luke patted Han on the back, "What's wrong?"

Han laughed lightly, "Like I said it's getting worse."

"What happened?" Luke questioned.

Han sighed, "I can't exactly explain what happened. It sounds crazy, but I know it wasn't a dream. I actually woke up at my home on Coreilla. I was in my old bedroom in the house that my parents owned."

The Jedi nodded trying to understand as his friend continued, "I thought I had been kidnapped for a moment, but when I got out of my bed everything seemed different. That's when I looked in the mirror and saw a younger version of myself looking back. Honestly, I was scared and didn't know what to do so I just started screaming."

"You screaming?" Luke laughed.

Han nodded, "Kid, I've never been that scared in my entire life."

"Well what happened next?" Luke urged.

"My mother came running into my room asking what was wrong." Han paused smiling, "Force, she was as perfect as I remembered."

Luke watched as his smiling friend thought of his mother. It didn't seem like the Han he knew. He never really imagined Han Solo having a family life or a mother. But then again, he never imagined Darth Vader being his father and acting like what Luke had witnessed over the past few days.

"What did she do?" Luke asked bring Han back to reality.

"Well…" Han began, "She took me back to bed and told me how everything would be okay. Apparently I have been sick and sleeping for a few days?"

Luke frowned, _a few days? _It seemed strange that child Han would be sleeping while adult Han was awake. " How many days?"

Han's eyes began hard as he turned to Luke, "That's what I'm saying kid. My mother said I was asleep since the day that we arrived here."

_So suddenly when we arrive to the past, child Han falls into a sleep. When Father took Han's blood sample he even said about there being two Hans present in the past. Maybe Father will understand what this all means. I don't. I have a feeling it means bad news, but I need help. Han needs help. Sith, this would be so much easier if I could use the Force. _

"Anything helpful to say Mr. Jedi?" Han asked interrupting Luke's thoughts.

Luke shook his head, "Like I said, I can't use the Force."

"I thought Daddy said that Leia and you could use the Force if he was around."

Luke gestured around to the room around them, "Well he isn't here." He let out a small chuck, "And even if he was. It's very difficult. Almost impossible."

"What are we going to do?" Han asked with a small amount of concern in his voice.

"We need Father."

"Oh no." Han yelled quickly, "Did you forget he almost snapped my neck a few hours ago? I rather let him calm down before we consult him about any problems concerning me."

"Han please, we need help." Luke begged not wanting anything to happen to Han. Thoughts of rescuing Han from Jabba's Palace rushed into Luke's head. However, Luke knew if anything happened now, it would be totally different than at Jabba's.

Han remained silent, thinking about his options. After a few minutes Han let out a long loud sigh, "I don't like it but I trust you. Do you really think he can help?"

Luke and Han quickly turned their heads towards the footsteps approaching the door. Luke smiled at Han as Anakin entered the room, "I guess we have to ask."

As Anakin approached them, Luke noted that his father seemed unaware of their presence. His father's face showed signs of lost, confused, hurt, and most of all tired. Luke took a deep breath hoping his father would listen, "Father, we need your help."

Anakin paused quickly, confused of why he just became aware of the people in the room. The confused look on his face quickly turned hard and intimidating. Anakin looked up at Luke and Han, the silence and star of Anakin made the two men feel very uncomfortable. Then Anakin spoke, "Who are you?"

_No. Father don't forget me yet. Not now. I need you._

Panic appeared on Luke and Han's faces as they exchanged a scared glance. _This isn't good._ Anakin neared the two men glaring into their souls, "Why are you here?"

Han raised his hands trying to show they meant no harm, "Now, now… calm down hot shot."

Anakin let out a small growl that echoed in the room. Even though both men knew that Anakin had no weapon, he still frightened them. Anakin was much bigger and stronger than Han and Luke; not to mention what Anakin was capable of doing using the Force. The Jedi's face also frightened Luke and Han, it wasn't an evil glare but it still was a death glare.

"Father." Luke pleaded.

The word "father" made Anakin's glare deepen. _Father? Is he mistaken? Why is he calling me Father? Who is he?_

"It's me, Luke." Luke continued.

_Luke. _Anakin paused staring at the blonde boy in front of him, then to the man next to him. _Luke. My son. Luke and Leia. Solo. _Anakin quickly backed off realizing who the two men were, "Luke! Solo!" _I forgot them. Only for a minute, but I forgot them. _

"What was that Father?" Luke asked walking towards his father.

"I believe my memory is fading." Anakin whispered. _I can't forget. Not now. I have so much to do. _Luke cleared his throat bring Anakin's attention back to his son, "You need my help with something?"

Luke nodded, "It's Han."

Anakin rolled his eyes falling back onto the couch, "What? Do you think your neck is broken? I can tell you now, its not."

"Well you would know if someone's neck was broken," Han laughed, "after all it is your specialty."

"Han!" Luke yelled at his friend's comment.

"You should watch what you say boy, unless you know a full story." Anakin stated calmly.

"Boy?" Han chucked, "I'm older than you are."

"That depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Depends on if you want my help or not." Anakin said annoyed at the bickering.

"He does!" Luke threw in quickly, not wanting his father to leave.

"Then tell me," Anakin said sounding like a true Jedi, "what has been troubling you?"

Han slowly and uncomfortably told the same story to Anakin that he had told to Luke. Han was surprised at how understanding Anakin was of his small story. The Jedi didn't interrupt him or react besides an occasional question. It almost seemed as if the once evil man pitied the ex-smuggler. After the story had ended, Anakin said nothing but the two men knew he was deep in concentration. _There are two Solos in this world and now they are clashing. He is dreaming about his younger self, but it actually isn't a dream. It is actually happening. Maybe there are two Solo bodies, but still only one soul. His soul is traveling back and fourth. That's stupid, but it might just be stupid enough to be the truth. The Force acts in strange ways, none of this should be possible, but yet we are all here. I am forgetting my own children that shouldn't even be here. I did forget them. The same time Solo had his dream. That's it! This is all the Force's doing! I understand!_

"What do you think Father? Luke finally asked not being able to take the silence or not knowing.

Anakin didn't move but did manage to get out a whisper, "The Force."

"Excuse me?" Han asked.

"The Force." Anakin repeated gently.

"So this is all the Force's doing." Han asked sarcastically.

Anakin locked eyes with Han, "There are two of you in this world. People have memories of things that didn't even happen yet. It is all mistakes made by the Force."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked confused.

"The Force is trying to fix its mistakes. I'm losing my memory because I shouldn't have them. Han is disappearing because he shouldn't be here."

"Disappearing?" Luke asked amazed.

Anakin nodded.

"Wait." Han interrupted, "I shouldn't be here? What about Luke and Leia? They shouldn't be here either but yet they have no side effects."

"Actually they do." Anakin disagreed, "As we said before it is almost impossible for them to use the Force. They also don't exist in this time yet. Once they do, the side effects will stop and they might disappear as well."

"We have to save you though!" Luke yelled.

"Calm down Luke." Anakin sighed, "I might be wrong. I'm just going on feeling. The Force might have another plan in mind, it usually always does."

Han frowned, "Hold on. My life is being put in your hands and you are going on a feeling?"

Anakin nodded, "Yes and if I were you I would accept my feeling as the truth until we know more."

Han looked at the Jedi amazed… amazed with stupidity. How was he supposed to trust him?

"You should trust him." Luke told his friend, "He is very strong with the Force. His feelings might be right."

"No! Because you know where your feelings got him, to be a monster! The most feared man in all of the universe!"

"What is wrong with you Han? He is just trying to help you." Luke yelled back defending his father.

Anakin reached out into the Force to calm his son. It seemed to work a little. Anakin let out a sigh feeling the sunshine break through the clouds and hit his face through the balcony opening. _We are running out of time._ He turned to look at his son, "Luke, it's fine. Go get your sister, explain to her what is happening. I'm sure she will soften up to her boyfriend here."

Han laughed, "I highly doubt that."

"She must." Anakin spit, "Solo might disappear any moment now. She is like me; I feel it. Knowing that her lover disappeared while they were on bad terms would destroy her. So please go get her."

Luke was motionless. He couldn't help but realize the sentences his father had just said. _"She is like me, I feel it. Knowing that her lover disappeared while they were on bad terms would destroy her." Is that what happened to Father? Did something happen to Padme while they were on bad terms? Is that a reason why he went totally to the Darkside? Is that was made the man that is my father turn into Darth Vader, because it destroyed him?_

"Luke, now."

Luke shook his head and nodded, "What about you, Father?"

Anakin glanced from his son to Solo, "I believe Solo and I have a few things to talk about. Go on, we will be here."

Luke nodded, leaving the two men alone as he went to get his sister. Anakin and Han remained silent as they watched each other with great interest. Finally Han let out a small laugh, "It's a pity they have to meet you."

**Well what did you guys think!? I hope you are all still reading and enjoying! Sorry that its taking so long! Han and Anakin bonding next chapter! Please please please review! I love hearing from you! **


End file.
